Neighbours
by hellohaleb
Summary: Hanna is fed up with her ex boyfriends constant texts as she realises she might like the gorgeous new boy who lives opposite her, she uses him to her advantage when she has to think on the spot, but will his past threaten their future. Haleb. Rated T - could move to M.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Saturday for Hanna Marin, most popular girl in Rosewood High, she was sat in her bedroom with her three best friends Aria, the most unique one of the group Spencer, definitely the brainiest and acted Hanna's big sister and Emily, the sporty and most understanding friend, after they all stayed round hers the previous night after a party, and now they were having a girly chat, while updating themselves on social media.

"Noel Kahn asked me out on a date guys" Hanna told her four best friends while turning her nose up in disgust "wonder how many other girls he asked" Spencer piped up judging Noel, who everyone knew for messing girls around "and he is Sean's best friend, why would he do that" Hanna asked fully confused at the situation, while replying to a message from Lucas, her boy best friend who had been helping her on a lot of school work recently "his Noel, pretty sure he doesn't need a reason" aria replied as she looked dead at Hanna, she had had bad history with him a while back.

"I don't know I just need someone a lot more fun then Sean right now" Hanna eventually let out "I mean it doesn't even need to be serious, but I've just realised how blind I was to his bore of a personality" Hanna added thinking back to her relationship with the captain of the football team "he wouldn't even have sex with me" Hanna stated as all the other girls let out a laugh in response to hannas statement, wondering if she was still slightly drunk from everything she had consumed from the previous night.

"Spence have you done it with Toby yet" Hanna asked to her closest friend out of the four, who had been with her boyfriend Toby for around 6 months "we all know what Aria has been doing with a certain English teacher" Emily piped in grinning as Aria looked significantly embarrassed, aria had been in a relationship with her and her best friends English teacher for a year now, and despite all odds they were going good.

"No, we decided to wait and make it special" Spencer answered while smiling as she imagined it happening at the most perfact moment "but if you love him don't you just want to you know, express it" Hanna asked genuinely intrigued by Spencer's idea "Han when you get a boyfriend you care about, it's not just about sex" the smartest out of the four said "for the last time spence, me and Sean didn't do it, he is the pastors son, his against it, trust me I know" Hanna let out a sigh, her ex boyfriend Sean and her had been broken up for a few weeks now, and she was completely over what she thought was love and honestly wanted a real relationship like Spencer's, but what no one knew was that Sean had been nothing short of harassing her for around 2 weeks now, but she knew he couldn't do anything bad, after all he didn't want sex in their relationship she he wouldn't force it upon her now, but either way she needed someone to get that off her mind, just as her phone flashed up with Sean's name 'what about sex' Hanna just rolled her eyes at his statement, he had been saying it for ages now but had never actually came to her house, she knew he wouldn't have the guts to without Noel pushing him on, so she wouldn't let it get to her.

"Oh Han you want to get laid do you" Emily laughed at her friend before messing her hair up completely pulling her away from her thoughts, "I need to find a man first Em" Hanna replied, sure she was the 'it girl' but no boy ever stuck out to her, and being a virgin she wanted it to be special.

"Wait what's going on" the caramel skinned girl asked as her eyes were fixed on something outside the window "doesn't your moms friend live their Han" Emily asked as she saw a moving van arrive at the house.

"Yeah, she hasn't said anything about her moving" Hanna replied as all four girls crowed at the window to watch whoever it was who was moving into the house directly opposite Hanna's "maybe something else is moving in with her, there's nothing coming out of the house, does she have a boyfriend" aria asked as they still couldn't see any give aways as to who was moving in "not that I kno-woah" Hanna stopped what she was saying as she caught her eyes on a young man dressed in a tight black t-shirt that made his arm muscles prominent and jeans "who is that" she asked herself out loud as she couldn't peal her eyes off the mysterious male who she assumed was moving in.

"His hot Han, you got yourself a toy boy" Emily piped in "what the hell Emily, you like girls" Hanna replied looking at her friend with a weird look on her face "I'm saying for you dumbass" she replied as they continued to stare out the window "yep I'd definitely say his the one moving in Han" Spencer said as she finally moved away from window. "You never know you could be the next one of us to have sex" aria chimed in as her nose was pressed up against the glass of the window, waiting for Hanna to reply "you guys are crazy, he isn't even that hot" Hanna decided adamantly "Hanna we can all see right through you, and you're not blind, he is very very hot" Spencer said looking back at Hanna who was still starring into his direction, "you know I could definitely get used to that view though" she said simply, not knowing what to think.

"Wait Han, do you reckon the woman living their could be his aunt" Spencer asked as she starred down at her phone "maybe why" Hanna replied looked up at her friend as she waited for her answer "Toby said his friend from college tours, caleb, was moving into the area to live with his aunt for a while before going to college, that could be him" She said checking through her messages as the other three of them studied his features "he looks like a caleb" aria muttered still pressed against the glass.

Hanna didn't care what his name was, all she could think about was how gorgeous he was, his thick chestnut hair which wasn't too long but wasn't too short either, he looked more on the rough side, which Hanna wasn't used too, but for some reason her eyes wouldn't focus on anything else but the brown eyed boy across the street, she wouldn't let her friends know he was already driving her crazy, they would just egg her on and make her do things she didn't want to do, she didn't even know the boy but she was experiencing a feeling in her stomach she had never felt before, and this was just looking at him.

Later that night Hanna and the three girls arrived to me of Noel Kahn's famous parties, although he was known for being a dick, he still threw the best house parties. Hanna was dressed with her hair in loose waves and a skirt and top two piece with white heels as she entered the party. The girls were greeted by Toby and all his friends and hannas eyes went straight the the dark haired boy toward the back of the group, she had recognised him from earlier on, and this was a perfect chance to talk to him, as she saw him approach Toby "oh girls, this is caleb, his just moved in with his aunt, actually lives near you Han" Toby said as calebs eyes went straight to Hanna and they stared at each other for a while, her heart pounding as she realised how nice his eyes were, and that she had been right in the fact that he was abnormally good looking.

"Hey, Hanna right" caleb said as he walked over to her "yeah, caleb" she said smiling at him "nice to meet you" she added taking a sip from her drink "likewise" she said as he leant in and kissed her cheek, sending butterflies down her spine "I don't mean to be rude but you're being starred at" he commented pointing over to no one but Sean who was burning a whole through her head "ex boyfriend" she commented looking up from caleb "oh" he said feeling a tad awkward, Hanna looked back to him and had seen Sean giving her the eyes and felt very intimidated, doing the first thing she could think of "you know you could do muc-" he was cut off by hannas lips forcing onto his, she brought her hand into his hair pulling at it and playing with it which he had gladly allowed her to do as his hand went around her waist, after a few minutes she pulled away "you don't waste any time do you" he chuckled smirking up to her as she turned a dark shade of red, she seriously did not know what to do next, so she just ran off, leaving caleb smirking and shaking his head, he didn't know what it was but that girl was already driving him crazy.

 **Let me know whether to continue with this. Please review x**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna had spent all day Sunday, alone, in bed, regretting and wondering what the hell she did with Caleb last night, yes it was just a kiss but she just kissed him abruptly and out of no where, after speaking about 5 words to him, now she didn't think she would stand a chance of being able to form a normal conversation with him let alone try to get along with him, she knew herself that she was rude in order to protect herself and now she had to form a guard up with Caleb because of her stupid actions, and it wasnt just caleb on her mind, she has received multiple messages from Sean the next day, more than usual, about her erotic behaviour the previous night, telling her that she never kissed him like that but he would get one from her soon enough. However, what Hanna didn't know was that Caleb was still dazzled by the crazy girls actions, he hadn't stopped thinking about her all day Sunday, he wanted to know more about the girl that was living just a few feet away from him, and today, he would see her, and he would dig into some of her secrets.

Hanna was getting ready for yet another Monday at school, however something about this day was different, she was going to have to see caleb, she had to look very nice to stop him from thinking she was a crazy person and stop all the comments from immature boys who saw the scene, so she dressed in a white blouse with a pink skater skirt and white heels, which showed off her long slim legs, that she had worked very hard for. As caleb left his house in the morning to walk to school his eyes met Hanna who had just walked out her front door "wow she looks good" he muttered to himself as he watched her walk up her front garden to her car, that's when she saw him and her face turned back into a bright red, their eyes were locked on each other for a while before caleb shot her a smirk and shook his head at her, he would defiantly play this to his advantage.

"Han where were you yesterday, we went shopping" Spencer asked her friend as she met them at the front of school that morning "oh I was busy" Hanna replied not wanting to tell her friends she was sat in her bed eating tubs of chunky monkey and going paranoid about the boy next door "with caleb" Emily asked in an annoying tone "no I was not with caleb, Ted came round, wanted us to help with some church thing" Hanna said finally happy she had managed to come up with a semi believable excuse "Hanna Marin you're a terrible liar" Aria said as she shook her head at the blonde, she knew her too well and she would never pass up an opportunity to shop to go to church "now are you going to tell us the real reason" she continued looking into her friends eyes as she tried to get the truth out of her.

Hanna bit her lip and moved her gaze around as she tried to think of a way to put it "I kissed him, caleb, at the party, I just kissed him out of no where, and this morning I saw him and he just smirked at me, I mean he smirked, fair enough he didn't know I spent all of Sunday worrying about today, but a smirk, after I full on kissed him, after a solid five minutes of knowing him" Hanna put her head in her hands and she breathed heavily after not taking a breathe while talking.

"Spencer, what should I do" Hanna pleaded as she finally looked at her tall friend who was starring at her "tongue or no tongue" Emily asked as she looked at Hanna very confused with what she was saying "tongue Emily but does it matter" Hanna groaned with her head back into her hands "well I think it might" aria whispered back at Hanna "look Hanna, isn't that him now" Hanna's head whipped round to see caleb and Toby heading towards them, she didn't know what to do, he was there coming towards her, he was looking at her now, she just froze.

Toby and Caleb greeted Emily and Aria first before Caleb made his way over to Hanna "Hey princess" caleb smirked at Hanna as he whispered in her ear discreetly as Toby was greeting his girlfriend Hanna just glared at him for a moment, not know how to act at all "yep I've got to go bye guys" Hanna squealed as she pulled herself away from caleb, still very embarrassed, and now he was calling her princess, where the hell did he get that nickname from, she once again ran away from the boy.

"Great" Hanna muttered as she walked into her English class, it would not be a normal lesson of Aria starring at Fitz, because a certain Caleb was in the class "you do know you're not allowed on them in lesson" she asked the new boy as he continued to tap away on his iPhone "hmm some of us aren't as goody as you princess" there it was again the princess remark, she shook her head at the shaggy looking boy before taking her seat, which just happened to be next to his "but from your actions Saturday, I imagine that you're not as good as you like to think" he said leaning over to the very well presented girl sitting next to him "some people aren't as they look" she said simply, and it was true, he didn't know a thing about her apart from how she looked, he didn't know about her dad leaving, about her childhood, about her stealing to get attention, or about her weight problems, "you're right, and something tells me there's a lot more layers to you" she looked at him for a moment a glared a little at him "wouldn't you just love to know" she stated looking directly into his eyes seeing that annoying but insanely hot smirk appear on his face as he turned back around to face the front, during the lesson he shot her a few glances and smirked at her, she knew exactly what he was thinking about but she wouldn't let it get to her at all.

Now it was finally lunch but Hanna wasn't too excited about the fact that Toby usually ate with them, and now it seemed like Toby had a friend permanently attached to his side, that friend being no one else but Caleb.

"Hey guys" Emily piped up as she walked over to the table to meet her three friends already sitting down "Mr Stephens is not in a good mood, he just kept me behind 10 minutes for going to the bathroom in lesson" she shook her head in disgust at the teachers behaviour, and Hanna kept quiet amongst all the chatter, she was waiting for Caleb to come over, which he didn't appear to be doing, she couldn't see him anywhere and the anticipation was killing her.

"Spence, is Toby eating with us today" she asked her smart friend as she dug into the Caesar salad "um yeah, but him and caleb had to go the office first, cos his new and everything" Spencer replied surprised that Hanna had actually spoken for once "right, Caleb's coming too" she muttered thinking that no body could hear her.

"Hope that's not a problem, princess" a male voice replied to her from behind as of course, Caleb came to sit to the right of her, opposite Toby and Hanna spat out her food and ignored the boys statement "you didn't mind being this close to me Saturday" he finished as he smirked and whipped out his lunch he had just brought "could you please stop that" she asked him politely as she spoke to him for the first time around the table actually quite nervous in case one of her friends heard their conversation "sure princess" he answered, he could tell bringing up any hint of their kiss really really annoyed her "it was only to make your boy Sean jealous anyway" he finished off as he starred deeply into her eyes and she returned before looking down "yeah something along those lines" she replied in a much more hushed tone as he smiled back at her "I'd be happy to make him jealous some more" he said bringing the smirk back up on his face, as Hanna just giggled slightly at him, wait what was he saying, that he wanted to be able to kiss her again, Hanna had to tell herself not to over think the situation he was just being friendly "or you could just hack his phone" she replied not exactly thinking about what she was saying about how he would take what she just said, she knew he was good with phones, but surely he would realise something was wrong if she just asked him to hack onto Sean's phone and she didn't feel like telling him that she was being harassed by her once boyfriend "anything for a princess aye" he replied still starring at her and she turned a pinky colour at his nickname for her and she had no idea why he was having this weird affect upon her, as he rubbed the back of her hand, she never felt this way with Sean even once they'd been dating for three months.

Hanna spent her fifth period daydreaming about the sketchy boy that was living opposite her and now granted himself a place in her group of friends, she didn't know anything about him but he intrigued her so much, it was crazy, she kept thinking back to their conversation and lunch and how she had actually managed to get her words out and in order this time, and they got on really well. They had just met the other day, and she knew there was another side to the boy that came across as sketchy she knew that wasn't just him, he had a story and he had layers just like her, but his sharp tongue and quick thinking really wound her up, not because it was annoying, but because it made her like him more, and she couldn't like him, he wasn't right for her, but maybe he would be.

Before she knew it her maths lesson was over and she was walking down the corridors trying to get out of school as quick as possible, but she was violently yanked into the cupboard, before having time to think what was happening and looked up to find Sean pushing her against the wall "I'll be round tonight Han, we can finally do what we never had the chance to before" he bluntly said as he kissed her hard on the mouth, she didn't open her mouth for him or move her head along with his, but he finally pulled away and went out of the storage closet.

Hanna stayed put for a moment, trying to gather what he had just told her, surely he wouldn't, he didn't want it in their relationship, she exited the closet to distantly see Sean with Noel and the brown haired boy patting her ex boyfriend on the shoulder, it made sense, Noel had set him up to do it. Now, she didn't know whether to be worried he would actually do it for Noel and come to her house tonight or worry that he wouldn't actually go but just tell Noel he did, and knowing Noel he would tell the whole school, obviously she would prefer that option, as she wouldn't be violated, but Sean had always been loyal to Noel and she didn't like the idea of him coming over to her house, she didn't want to do anything with Sean, but it did help knowing that Caleb would be close by, probably having his night time smoke out the front when he turned up, and that settled her stomach slightly.

 **Hope you like this, please review so I know what you think x**


	3. Chapter 3

"So how's it going with Hanna" Toby asked his friend as they sat in his garden drinking beer

"It's not going man" caleb answered taking another sip from the bottle "she's a fine piece of ass Toby, and she knows how to kiss, that's all I know about her" he explained as he looked at his friend

"You kissed her mate" toby once again asked his friend, Spencer hadn't told him that part

"No, it weren't an actual kiss, something about her ex and she just flung herself at me" Toby looked confused, Spencer also hadn't told him that her ex boyfriend Sean had been around and Hanna was not the type of person to kiss a boy she didn't know out of no where, but caleb just continued "but mate, did you see her in school, she always dress so um damn" caleb looked back at his friend while sipping his beer

"If your talking about the heels, and the nice clothes and the designer bags, then yes" caleb chuckled, he had never met a girl so into what she looked like but the complete opposite of shallow

"There's something else about her though, she's deep and I know it" caleb told his best friend as if he had known the girl for years and Toby laughed at his friend

"Dude, look, here's her number" Toby said as he read out Hanna's phone number, caleb knew he shouldn't have taken it without her permission but he needed to talk to her, he needed to be with her, they were so alike but so different and he didn't even know her yet, he just knew a girl like her, couldn't be as perfect as she like people to imagine and he wanted to know the real her, the girl she was in front of her friends.

Meanwhile Hanna was at hers with the girls eating popcorn and watching reality TV in Hanna's room "anymore talk with the new boy" Aria asked as she starred at Caleb's house

"No but it's weird, like I really don't know how to act around him, I'm myself, like the myself I am with you three, not me who goes round school" Hanna said actually very confused at her actions "I feel like we get on as friends, but I want to jump him at the same time" she finished thinking to the chestnut haired boy

"Hanna you like him, like his personality not just his looks like it was with Sean" Spencer said analysing the situation "I'm the same with Toby" she let out with a smile plastered over her face, she was so in love "he talks about you apparently, he wanted to know if you ate lunch with us too" Spencer also confessed as Hanna looked up

"Who knows he could be your baby daddy in a few years" Emily chimed in

"that would be cute, but I haven't even spoke to him like that yet" Hanna resulted thinking back to their lunch conversation "but something about him really irritates me, it's that smirk, I can't deal with it" she laughed "he looks hot when he does it though" Emily said looking up to Hanna "don't even go their Emily" Hanna said laughing at her friend "it is weirdly hot isn't it" Hanna confessed with a smile on her face, she was starting to like him way too much, and he didn't even have a clue.

It was now eight at night and it was getting a little dark, Hanna was home alone, since her mom was at a work conference in New York, and the girls had left around 20 minutes ago, she was sitting watching an episode of real housewives of Orange County, when she heard a knock at her door, she had ordered pizza around 15 minutes ago, once the girls had left and the man didn't say how long it would be, so it could be here early, so she grabbed the money off the counter and headed towards the door, as she opened it she realised it wasn't pizza

"Oh babe, you don't have to pay me" Sean said as he kissed her fully on the mouth grabbing the 20 dollar note she had in her hand and moved himself inside of her home, as Sean turned to shut the door she saw Noel in the passenger side of the car "shit" she murmured, even if she wanted to get out she wouldn't be able to escape Noel and Sean together and they were parked so her car couldn't get out the drive.

"Sean what do you want" Hanna asked blatantly, she knew exactly what he wanted but she was just trying to stall him

"Oh Hanna so sweet and innocent" he replied as he edged closer to her "you know I didn't want to do this, but since me and my boys saw you kissing that sketchy kid, I wanted you to myself, and I know you won't mind since you offered yourself to me so many times before" he said with a smirk on his face as he reached down and grabbed her arse

"No, I don't want you Sean" she said firmly moving his hand away from hers

"Well I don't see your hacker boy coming to save you now" he said as he pushed her against the wall in her house

"His not my boyfriend Sean, you don't have to do this" Hanna pleaded as Sean ripped off her top

"Well if I don't Noel will, and we all know what is worse" he said as he began to fiddle with her zipper on her skirt

"Sean get the fuck off me" she screamed and cried out trying with all her might to push the muscular body off of herself but he just slapped her around the face "fuck off Sean" she screamed one more but every time she pushed him slightly away, he would hold onto her that bit tighter, she was playing a losing battle "I'm serious please Sean no please I don't want this, please just stop please please" Hanna cried letting all her tears realise from her eyes "oh Hanna don't fight it, you wanted this so much before" he said as he played with the hemline of her skirt, pulling it up and down to torment the shivering girl in front of him "stop please please, I told you no I don't want this stop please now" she said in a final bid to get her ex boyfriend away from her as she managed to kick him in the balls, very lightly as she was now feeling nauseous, but she still did it

"Fine" he said as he pulled away from her, she was still standing there with her top half only covers by her bra as he slapped her across the face and punched her in the stomach as she fell sideways into the table hitting her side even more and knocked her head on the wooden floor planks "don't knee a man in his balls Marin" Sean expressed as Hanna was left there fragile and alone and bruised on the inside and out, as Sean pulled himself up and walked out the door with a sick, smug smile on his face, as Hanna cried and cried not moving from her spot on the floor.

Caleb hadn't text Hanna yet, he was walking back from Toby's thinking about her and contemplating exactly what to say as he saw a car pull away from Hanna's drive from the top of the road, he hadn't thought much of it, maybe just a family friend or someone she was expecting, as the car got closer to where he was walking along the road he saw there were two boys who were smiling at each other doing hand actions that didn't seem too appropriate,a brunette and a blonde, be recognised them as Noel and Sean, and then it clicked, Sean as in Hanna's ex boyfriend. Caleb ran directly to Hanna's house banging on the door trying to get her to open up, he needed to make sure she was ok, he felt like something wasn't right, why would her ex and his sicko friend be at Hanna's house on a Monday night.

Hanna heard the knocks at her door as she was putting on a fresh face of makeup, to hide all the hurt and disgust in her eyes as well as the red mark and scratch Sean left behind, she was used to pretending, it was second nature to her by now "Caleb, hey" she said as she opened to door, pretending to be her usual jolly self "What are you doing here" she asked with so much enthusiasm, she thought for a moment he was going to be able to see straight threw her act

Caleb then realised he didn't have a solid excuse "Um don't worry, I thought I saw a car pull away from your drive with Sean and Noel in" he said slightly smiling as he realised she was ok

"I don't need checking up on caleb, they were probably just in the neighbourhood" she said trying to convince him that what just happened wasn't real, he didn't completely believe her, she looked fine yes, but the car was defiantly at her house and her eyes were kinda puffy

"Right" he answered looking at her confused "well Im across the road if you need anything" caleb added as he turned and walked away from her house

"Bye" she shouted out and he waved a hand over his shoulder.

Hanna slammed the door shut and fell to the floor in a pile of tears, this was one more thing she had to add to all the layers within her, she was so glad Sean didn't go ahead with his and Noel's plan but she was still so scared, she didn't want to go to school the next day and have to face him, she didn't want to ever move from her bed again, all she wanted was someone to hold her and tell her she will be alright, she knew Sean wouldn't try anything more after this, he backed out because he was the sheep with him and Noel, she was going to have to act like everything was okay and she wasn't scared from this at all, she had to go on and pretend tonight didn't happen that Sean hadn't laid a finger on her, she was totally used to pretending, that's why she came across as such a plastic bitch, because that was her mask to hide her true self, the her who no one loved.

Just as she was reading through all the of the thoughts in her head, her house phone began to ring and pull her from her bad imagination "hello" she answered unsure of who it would be "oh hello Mrs Wright" she answered pretending yet again to be happy and cheerful "no she's not in at the moment she's at New York, but yes she will be home for Friday" she answered and she didn't like where the conversation with Caleb's aunt was headed "yes I am free then too" oh god now whatever it was was going be involving her "oh sure we would love too" she accepted the woman's offer for dinner on Friday night "yes I know caleb" Hanna had agreed to eat dinner with Caleb's aunt but now caleb would be there too "lovely thank you" she finally hung up the call and realised what she had just gotten herself into, dinner with Caleb, dinner with the one person, with all the fake lies going on, genuinely made her stomach flutter, and only her friends, whom knew every layer about her knew that too, how would she keep herself to herself, and not want to naturally let go and tell him all about her messed up life, she wasn't depressed, she just wanted the world and Caleb to think she was the perfect girl with not a problem in the world.

 **So this chapter is kind of an insight to Hanna's life in the AU, the next chapters will be a bit lighter and happier. What did you think of this weeks PLL, have haven't watched it yet as I have to wait for it to come on Netflix x**


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb was sitting in his bedroom starring at Hanna's house as per usual, ever since he met her, that girl could never get off his mind. Starring blindly into space, however began to think about his life, he was finally happy and with a loving biological family member, as a child he would be passed around foster homes over and over again when people became fed up with him, before moving in with his aunt, he had gotten himself involved in a gang, he would hack into the police files so that he could clear people's names on their records, he never got caught but it was a matter of time, and in a town like the one he was in, it was easy to get mixed up in the wrong crowd, and after he left his latest family after the dad got drunk and he decided it was time to make a clean break, he found himself on the street and naive to the gangs antics, until his aunt found him, and insisted he lived with her, he had nothing to leave behind so he left abruptly, to live in a big house which was foreign to him as well as his aunts kindness.

"Caleb honey I've invited the Marin's over to dinner Friday, the daughter, Hanna, said she knows you" Mrs Wright said as she entered her nephews bedroom

"Yeah the ones opposite" he asked, even though he didn't need to, he knew exactly who Hanna was

"Yes that's her, very pretty girl" caleb nodded, she was extremely pretty

"She's Toby's girlfriends friend, she was at a party I was at Saturday" he explained thunking back to that moment when Hanna kissed him, how off guard he was so he wasn't able to appreciate the moment like he would do now

"It's weird thinking of her at parties, I still imagine her running round on that lawn in her underwear as a 4 year old" the older woman laughed pointing to the Marin household "that poor girl was so distraught when her dad left them" she added looking into Caleb's eyes

"Her dad left her" he asked genuinely concerned, and his aunt nodded at him, this would be one of the layers she's trying to hide from, he honestly wanted to just sit with her, while she poured her heart out about everything in her life, he wouldn't become bored or tired of hearing about her, ever.

"Had an affair with his secretary, then married her, I never see him visiting Hanna" caleb looked back out his window toward her house and shook his head he honestly didn't know why anyone would leave a girl like Hanna.

The next day caleb left his house to go to school, and saw Hanna walking slightly ahead of him, she usually took her car, but she didn't today. He decided that now would be the perfect moment to break the ice and text her, considering it was on his mind most hours of the day

' _look behind you_ ' he texted and she quickly turned her head around and paused to wait for him, looking slightly confused but that smile still on her face

"How did you get my number" she asked bluntly, very confused at the boy she was now walking with her with a hint of concern in her voice

"Toby" he simply said, thinking to how hanna was acting a lot more like Hanna now, then she did last night, she was being weirdly enthusiastic and he could tell it was a cover as soon as she didn't greet him with her sharp tongue, exactly like she had done today, something was eating her up inside, but he wouldn't push it

"Oh, you spoke about me" she asked and then regretted when she saw that smirk climb onto his face

"just that you're a princess" she said childishly to mock her and she laughed back at him

"ok rude" she said deadpan "I'm a beautiful princess" she corrected him still smiling up at him

"gorgeous actually" he then corrected her correction and she blushed a little looking away from him, he realised this and smirked at yet again

"Aren't they the same thing though, sketchy" she smiled at him and he rolled his eyes at her

"That's like saying hacker and sketchy are the same thing" he stated "being a hacker means your sketchy, being beautiful means your gorgeous" he added looking deeply into Hanna's eyes and she grinned at him, showing him her dimples

"Whatever you say, smart ass" Hanna replied watching caleb shake his head, she didn't know if he had been told about their dinner, so she avoided the subject as they continued to walk to school together, and the conversation followed very well.

"Why have those two always got their tongues in each other's mouths" Hanna grimaced as they approached Spencer and Toby who appeared to be having a make out session in public "gross" she added

"They're in looove Hanna" caleb replied and the smile on Hanna's face dropped, she remembered how she thought she was in love with Sean at one point, but then he hit her last night, that was the person she thought she loved and that covered up all the bad things about him

"loves a stupid thing" Hanna muttered in reply to caleb, who just saw it as another one of her mysteries, a girl as pretty as Hanna not believing in love maybe because of her mom and dad

"But princess needs a Prince Charming" he replied mocking Hanna completely

"As if any boy in this school cares about a girls feelings more than getting in her pants" she replied not in the joking mood

"In that case" he said as he moved his hands down Hanna's waist squeezing it in an attempt to cheer her up

"Caleb don't fucking touch me like that" she screamed and flinched before walking very fast over to Spencer and pulling her off Toby and into school, she knew why she flipped out but she also knew caleb wasn't like Sean, she didn't know why she kept running away from him.

"Woah Han calm down" Spencer said before turning Hanna around and seeing tears which were ready to spill out and Spencer directed them straight to the toilets, where Aria and Emily already were "what's wrong" Spencer asked wiping the tears away from Hanna's cheeks and placing her hair behind her ears and her sobs increased and increased for some minutes until she finally spoke

Hanna stayed silent, not wanting her friends to think she was stupid enough to let Sean do that to her, she knew how loyal and amazing her friends were but what he did caused her confidence to lower and worry about what people thought about her.

"Han talk to us" Aria soothed Hanna bringing her in for a close hug and stroking her shoulders

"we can't help if you don't tell us, Hanna you know you can trust us" Emily added as she saw the pure hurt in her friends eyes

"And nothing could make us think lower of you" Spencer chimed comfort her friend in need

"Sean came over last night" she chocked out as Emily moved her arm that was around her shoulders to around her waist, right where she had hit it on the desk when she fell over "shit" Hanna muttered as she flinched away from Emily.

"Hanna what did he do" Aria asked her worriedly as she saw the way Hanna flinched away in pain

"And start from the beginning" Spencer added as her three best friends looked at her with so much concern in their eyes

"well he had been texting me, kinda threats, I didn't think they were serious, you know, that's why I hadn't told you, until yesterday at school, that's when I realised he could follow though on it, with a little help from Noel" and Hanna continued to tell the girls about what had happened the night before when he had come round and now all four girls were in tears cradling Hanna as she reached the point where Caleb came and asked her what was wrong.

"And then this morning, I was joking with caleb and then he said about you and Toby being in love" she nodded toward Spencer "and it had brought it all back up and I said something about all boys only wanting sex and then he did that stupid smirk and grabbed by waist and was like in that case just as a joke obviously, it's Caleb, and I completely flipped out on him, because of everything Sean has done the night before and now he probably thinks I'm a sociopath" Hanna finished as all the girls sadly laughed at her

"Han he isn't going to think that" aria laughed at the girl

"Hanna you're amazing you know that" Emily chirped as she wiped up some of Hanna's mascara stains "none of us are going to let that bastard near you again ok" Hanna nodded and brought them all in for a hug "I love you guys"

It was now lunch, and yet again Hanna was dreading seeing caleb, but she knew as soon as he was there, his smile would calm her down, she got into the cafeteria to see everyone was already sat down, she had been to the toilet so she arrived later, and she saw her spot right next to caleb saved as per usual. She strolled over their lunch in hand an approached caleb and the others "hey, sorry I was so long" she made herself known as she took her seat next to caleb

"Big shit was it Han" Toby asked and she glared at him

"Yeah the biggest" she sarcastically went along with it

"No man, girls like Hanna can't poo in public, god" caleb added smirking at Hanna

"and we're talking about Hanna's toilet habits because.." Aria asked feeling very grossed out about the topic

"Caleb fantasises about it" Toby added as caleb threw a large piece of cake at directly at his face

"Why am I not surprised" Emily added in as now it was Caleb's turn to turn very very red

"She looks hot in them though" he joked along as he looked at Hanna

"ok perv" Hanna rolled up her nose in disgust "can we stop talking about my crap please" Hanna enquired as she thought of a new topic to discuss.

Spencer looked at Hanna and grinned at her, happy that Hanna could put a smile on her face just like that, and she knew it because caleb was just inches from her. Hanna tore her eyes from Caleb's and looked in front toward Spencer who was smiling at her and Hanna went to smile back but caught sight of Noel and Sean walking in the room, her facial expression went blank and she didn't know what to do, she completely zoned out, and Spencer realised what must have been happening "Han, we need to go see Fitz about English homework remember" she said as she grabbed Hanna from her seat and they said bye to the group.

Spencer pulled the girl out of the cafeteria and around the corner so they couldn't be seen by the others "are you ok" she asked her genuinely concerned

"yeah I'm just gonna have to get used to seeing them around" Hanna let out as a tear crept out of her eye

"come here, don't cry Han, his not worth it" Spencer said, once again wrapping her in her arms as the two boys walked past Hanna and winked at her, she felt disgusted

"how am I going to do it Spence" Hanna asked her voice muffled "just think about caleb, you're special to him already, you know, even if you're just getting to know each other now" she said as Hanna looked up to her

"you're right I shouldn't cry" she said as she plastered a fake smile on her face and the pair walked back into their friends.

"All princess'd up" caleb asked as Hanna came back to sit next to him

"what else" she replied looking at him and grabbing one of his nachos to eat

"you're welcome" he replied as he watched her shove the nacho into her mouth getting salsa all around her mouth "ladylike Han really ladylike" he said watching her

"I'm hungry, and they're really good" she replied as his hand reached up so his thumb could wipe all the salsa off her face

"you're much more than a princess" he said as his hand went back down "you're a messy princess" he corrected looking into her eyes, neither of them could deny the connection as he watched her lips curl up into a laugh

"just wait till you have to watch me eat dinner at your house" she stated as he thought of the mess she could potentially get herself into

"so spag bowl isn't on the cards then" he said looking at her, and she realised, with everything she was worrying about, when she was with him, the problems slipped her mind completely and she could genuinely laugh for the first time since her dad left and then more problems arrived, with no efforts, he made her happy, friendship or relationship.

"Precisely" she laughed back at the boy next to her

 **I would have updated sooner but I had prom last night and was very busy. Hope you like this anyway & continue to leave reviews x**


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna was pacing around not knowing what to do with herself, it was Friday, tonight she would be sitting opposite caleb at a dinner table pretending that she wasn't attracted to him, when in reality she wanted to jump him so so bad, she couldn't they were friends, just friends, and it was agonising.

"Hanna what on earth are you doing honey" Ashley Marin asked her daughter as she walked into her room to find her walking around in her underwear "Han clothes, pick some, it's only school, I'll be downstairs" she greeted her daughter and let her get on with whatever she was doing "oh and remember dinner across the street tonight" she added before she trotted down the stairs, like Hanna could forget she was eating dinner there, that would definitely not be slipping her mind any time soon.

Some minutes later Hanna met her mother in their kitchen who was making them both fresh coffee "Hanna, are you friendly with this caleb" she asked as her eyes met with her daughters, why was she saying friendly like that, she definitely knew something and hanna realised she wasn't getting out of this one easy

"His Toby's friend, so yeah we know each other" she answered playing it cool, as Ashley shot her an unconvincing look

"Well enough for his name to be popping up on your phone" Ashley asked nodding down towards Hanna's phone that was placed on the kitchen counter which had just lit up indicating she had a new text

"Oh yeah, we walk to school together, sometimes, you know when you leave early, and take the car, to work, with you, like today, that, that's why his texting" Hanna's word vomit was happening again and she honestly had no idea why she kept adding words to her sentence and she couldn't stop

"Okay honey, I'll see you at 6, love you" Ashley said as she walked over and hugged her daughter, deciding it was easier to leave Hanna to her own thoughts

"love you too mom" she answered as her mother walked out the door.

She quickly picked up her phone and looked at the text from caleb ' _spag bowl still a no_ ' he asked her and she smiled at him

 _'I'm ignoring that and leaving my house now, are you joining me today_ ' she replied to his text, and in an instant her doorbell rung and she flew to the door to answer it and of course it was caleb.

"Princess" he greeted her with his smirk

"sketchy" she replied shaking her head at him, he was looking very good today, in his usual t-shirt, but he must have been working out more, he definitely was looking good, "I left my bag upstairs, can I trust you not to break anything" she asked as she walked up the stairs.

Caleb was left to look around Hanna's house, his eyes settling on a picture of her and her mom, Hanna looked about seven and she hadn't changed a bit and she looked so happy in the picture it made him smile "what are you doing perving on my mother" she scoffed as she walked down to meet him

"Well I'll be meeting her tonight won't I" he replied smirking at her

"Stop it" she said noticing the smirk on his face "that freakin' smirk is literally your answer to everything I say" she added looking up at him and shaking her head "come on" she told him as they walked out the door and she locked up and he placed his arm to hang over her shoulder.

By now all the girls were aware of Hanna's slight obsession on her newly moved neighbour, and they didn't get to talk about it much as he seemed to always be around with Toby, his perfect little face

"Han looking forward to tonight" Emily teased her friend as they met up outside school and caleb and Toby had walked off together

"I'm nervous, what if I look gross" she asked them

"Hanna you couldn't" aria said sweetly to Hanna and she smiled back at her

"I'm just happy we're friends right now" she said thinking of Caleb and there new found friendship that had happened so quickly, but they got along so well naturally, it was so unforced

"But that doesn't stop your imagination running wild does it" Emily asked the girl standing in front of her, as a devious smirk appeared on Hanna's face

"He was working on his aunts car last night, and he took his top off and literally, I couldn't deal" Hanna hadn't seen the obsession with boys and cars Spencer had ever since her and Toby started going out, but after seeing that she definitely understood

"I told you didn't I" Spencer said smartly with a smug smile appearing on her face

"and he keeps slapping my bum subtly as I walk past him in the hall, it sends butterflies everywhere, honestly" all the girls smiled cutely at her

"he definitely likes you" Spencer said "him and Toby do talk about you" she added which caused the smile on Hanna's face to grow.

The day went by quickly, she didn't see Sean or Noel at all, her mind was focused on the perfect outfit she had put together in her head in chemistry and now she was sitting next to caleb in English again, this had grown to be her favourite lesson, especially when they had to endure paired work, he was always rub a sly hand up her thigh and it always sent shivers through her, she was confused as to what they were, expect the first night, they hadn't kissed, they acted like friends but there would always be flirtatious stares and touches and words which always caused her to smile, it was weird to think that just a week ago, she didn't even know he existed.

"Come on Marin, move your ass" caleb said as he approached Hanna's locker at the end of the school day and squeezed her bum slightly and she just gave him a look and he smirked

"So I can't touch you now" he asked looking at her questionably

"it's my ass" she stated sassily, slamming her locker shut as they headed to the exit of the school

"It's mine to squeeze though" he said once again smirking, although she let it slide and began to laugh at his cockiness, she knew he meant no harm

"you're too cocky for your own good Rivers" she said looking up to him, as they began the walk home

"just trying to put a smile on your pretty face" he said as she looked down and blushed at his words, he always complimented her subtly but she always turned a dark shade of red

"You know that's a horrid habit" Hanna said nodding her head towards the cigarette caleb had lit up "you're only 17" she added trying to convince him it was wrong

"you're 16 and you've never tried one" he said looking down at her, waiting to see her reaction, he could read her so well

"princesses are too good to smoke" Hanna replied using his usual nickname for her, she was taken back by his comment and the way he was starring at her, it was like he was looking into her soul

"Like I've said before, there's something in you, you're not just a princess, it surprises me that you haven't" he answered her as she stayed quiet for a moment

"you're right I'm a hungry princess" she said avoiding the subject

"Have a bit" he ergued nearing the cigarette towards her mouth "it will calm your appetite until dinner" she shook her head

"Caleb Rivers you're no good for me, lining up drugs to enter my mouth, what would your mother say" Hanna said without thinking, she remembered what her mom had told her about Caleb's family situation and she saw his face instantly drop "Caleb I'm so sorry, I didn't think, I have an unfiltered voice box" she tried to justify herself as his smile reappeared as he took another puff on his cigarette

"That medically diagnosed" he asked her with a chuckle, letting the smoke come out of his mouth

"It should be" she answered and he just shook his head at her "give me your phone" she ordered him and he just handed it to her without thinking "drop the cigarette caleb, or no phone" she said as his phone made a noise signalling he had a new message "oh and look a certain Alison has texted you" she said before realising what she had just read out loud, her face dropped and her grip on his phone became looser allowing him to quickly grab it

"See you later Marin" he said dropping the cigarette to the floor and watching her walk into her front door before heading into his.

"Mom" Hanna shouted down the hall of her house, it was half past six and they had half an hour to be at Caleb's "mom" Hanna screamed after her mom still didn't reply, she trekked around her house trying to find her, and then realised that she was in the shower in her bedroom, she needed her to zip up the dusty pink bandage dress she had chosen to wear to the dinner, she decided to do her hair first, instead of wasting anymore time, she had spent half an hour of valuable time sitting starring into space on her bed wondering who the hell Alison was, she knew she had no right to be annoyed, they weren't anything in reality and she soon decided that she wouldn't let it bother her.

"Han what is it, I was in the shower" Ashley announced as she walked into Hanna's bedroom 20 minutes later dressed and ready for their dinner, by now Hanna had styled her hair in lose wavy curls and was pretty much ready to go, physically, her mind however, couldn't pull itself away from the mystery of Alison

"Can you do my zipper up please" Hanna asked standing up from her vanity and facing away from her mother

"Wow Han you look gorgeous" Ashley commented once she did up Hanna's dress, and after she turned herself round to face her mom she replied

"Well there's a certain Alison I have to compete with" Hanna explained and Ashley didn't have a clue what her daughter was talking about she just nodded and smiled at her

"You don't have to compete with anyone baby" ashley said looking into her daughters eyes "you're perfect" she added caringly, as Hanna let out a sad smile "come on let's go get our dinner on" Ashley squealed as she took Hanna's hand and and lead them out their door.

The pair approached the Wright/River household knocking on the door, and a handsome looking caleb opening it, this annoyed Hanna even more, if he looked ugly she wouldn't feel as attracted to him, but in all honestly, she had never seen him looking better, dressed in a white ironed out shirt with nice fitted blue jeans and particularly nice looking shoes, he usually looking so scruffy and shaggy, Hanna thought it was weird to see him dressed up for once, and then decided that his aunt must have taken him clothes shopping recently.

"Ah you must be caleb, I'm Ashley, nice to meet you" as she reached for Caleb's hand to shake it

"Likewise" he said back to the older woman "please come in" Hanna thought he was being awfully polite for someone who had an Alison to go and text back "Hanna" he said once Ashley had walked into the kitchen area to greet Mrs Wright he hugged her and kissed her cheek squeezing her bum and he usually did

"Caleb don't do that" hanna muttered bluntly as she moved on into the kitchen to greet her mothers close friend, not bothering to look back at him.

The four of them were now enduring a nice dinner of steak, she was sitting opposite caleb and next to her mother, caleb kept touching Hanna's leg with his foot and every time she shot him a deadly glance to tell him to stop "so do you two have any classes together" Mrs Wright asked the two teens

"English" they said simultaneously and caleb shot Hanna a smirk so she decided to look directly at his aunt "I bet caleb has more lessons with Alison though" she said not exactly knowing who Alison was, he didn't have any lessons with her considering she didn't even go to their school, Caleb must have been awfully confused right now

"Oh is she a nice girl, one of your friends" the older woman asked Hanna, as she shook her head slightly

"I'm sure she's been a lot closer with caleb then she has with me" she shot caleb a smug smile as she sat there politely smiling, Ashley had caught on to what her daughter was talking about, recognising the name and rubbed her hand under the table.

"Caleb, why don't you show Hanna around the house a little, while me and Ashley bring out the wine" Mrs Wright suggested as caleb nodded

"sure, come on Han" he said grabbing her hand and taking her up to his room, as she reluctantly followed him, if she wasn't annoyed at him God knows what would have happened.

"Hanna what is wrong with you" Caleb asked as he closed his bedroom door to talk to her "are you seriously bothered about Alison" he asked again as he sat down on his bed while she stayed silent standing up "I met her a few times before I moved here" he explained.

Hanna shot him a look "met her" she scoffed "I'm guessing met means sex" she asked him

"Hanna what do you want me to say, yes I've had sex with her but it was ages ago, I've had sex with other people too you know" he said trying to justify his and Alison's relationship as her faced screwed up at his honestly

"Nice to know, I really want to know the ins and outs of where your dick has been" Hanna shouted at caleb as she began to walk away

"But Han it was just sex with them" he said and she continued to walk away.

He actually just said the phrase 'just sex' and Hanna couldn't believe it, sex actually meant something to her considering she was a virgin, and knowing he would go inside anything with a pulse was a massive let down, but as he saw her edging closer to the door he ran up to her and gripped her hand and spun her around so her lips automatically fell onto his as he grabbed her cheek to keep her close to him, and his other hand on her waist pulling her body closer to him and he bit her lip to allow his tongue to slide into her mouth and she kissed him back, her hands going to play with his hair, she had waited for this moment for so long, but then realised what was happening and pulled away.

"Hanna listen, if all I wanted was sex from you, we would have done it already" Hanna looked into his eyes for a moment and she could see how sincere he was being, or at least trying to be, but he had a certain way with words that made him sound like an arrogant pig "Alison is no one compared to you Hanna, that's why I waited so long to do that, I wanted it to be perfect" if all the emotions Hanna was feeling right now didn't bring butterflies to her stomach then that line definitely did, as she couldn't control the smile that appeared on her face after his words, she finally could relax, knowing that he felt the exact same way she did.

 **Hope you all liked this, please review, and feel free to make any suggestions. Also, sorry if there is any grammar or punctuation mistakes, I'm new to all the writing and I am trying x**


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna was laying in her bed surrounded by the dark, it was now 2 in the morning, and she couldn't sleep, not only because of the loud thunder and occasional lightning that terrified her, but her mind was all gooey thinking about caleb, and that kiss, and how that kiss should have been their first, it was perfect, and for once she didn't run away from him. Part of him was still a mystery to her however, she didn't understand how there was one side of him, so sweet with his words, that walked her too and from school everyday, the one who checked up on after after the Sean thing, but then there was a side to him, the boy who smoked and had sex with girls with no feelings attached, and with he sharp tongue and the smirk, but she didn't know which side she was more attracted too. All the thoughts running around in her head, there was no way she was sleeping any time soon, and the thunder and lightning outside was not calming her nerves, she needed to talk to him, it had only been a matter of hours but she was craving him, she she took a long shot and text him.

' _Are you awake_ '

she asked him, and almost instantly he replied, and seeing his name pop up on her screen sent a smile straight to her lips

' _Yeah, is something wrong_ '

she thought that was sweet, him checking up on her, so she had to think for a minute trying to find the right thing to say

' _Can't sleep_ '

Hanna didn't know if that was the right thing to say, they had never texted like this before, and she couldn't tell him why she couldn't sleep, it would be way too embarrassing for her

' _Want me to come over_ '

she couldnt reply instantly, she didn't want to blank him but she honestly didn't know what to say, she wanted him to come but her mom would be in the next room and it would be easy to get caught but before she even got the chance to answer, she saw his name flashing up on her screen indicating that he was calling her.

"Hey" she whispered down the line making sure to not wake her mom up

"so" he replied bluntly

"so what" she asked, still whispering but slightly confused

"do u want me" he said and she could only imagine the smirk plastered on his face as he said those words, and it was making her blush, she was so thankful he couldn't actually see her

"Caleb" she answered him with a slight laugh, not exactly sure how to reply, he was always so forward and cocky and it put her on edge

"to come and cuddle you like a teddy bear until you get to sleep" he added which made Hanna's heart slow a little bit, although she didn't reply "I know you're scared, I can tell in your voice" he finalised sounding concerned "and I want to help" Hanna bit her lip, not knowing exactly what to do, nothing between them could happen, if he even lifted her top up a little bit he would see the black and blue bruise that was on her side

"no funny business" she asked sounding very tired and also quite embarrassed

"I promise, like I said, I want to make this perfect" to which Hanna smiled down the phone too, "come on open your door princess, I'm outside"

Hanna hung up the call and tip toed down her stairs, very careful to not wake up her mother, to open the door to a smirking Caleb, who was also very wet from the rain "do you need a towel" she laughed at his dripping wet hair that was hanging over his face

"sure" he answered grabbing the towel she had just gotten from the downstairs bathroom, from her hands as he followed her up the stairs into her room.

He was wearing his sweatpants, which Hanna was greatful for, if he was going to strip down to his boxers, she didn't actually know if she would be able to control herself, she sat herself on her bed and signalled for Caleb to come sit with her, he did so and he brought her head to rest in the crook of her neck, as his hand rested naturally on her waist,

"what were you doing up at this time of night?" She asked him, her eyes were closed as she began to feel the whole day weigh her down

"I was just having my last cigarette of the day, I always have one at this time," he answered while he placed a stand of her hair behind her ear and his other hand stroked her back

"I still don't like that" she stated calmly as he continued to play with her hair, she was surprised it hadn't sent her to sleep yet

"Hey, Han just say the words and I won't do it" he replied tilting her chin up off his shoulder so she could look into his eyes "I want to make you happy and if cutting back makes you happy, I'll do it for you" he added as he began to stroke her chin, Hanna knew what was coming now, so she smiled and watched his as he began to lean into her lips, she did the same and he pecked her on her lips, however she wanted more so she pressed her hand on his nape to bring him close again and they kissed again, this time harder, more passionately and for a longer time, he started to suck and bite on her lower lip, asking for enterence with his tongue, she opened her mouth slightly to grant it and after a few minutes like that his hands went down to her bum and grabbed it pulling her on his lap to straddle him, and she gasped in shock when he lifted her up, her hand went to pull on the roots of his hair, which actually hurt him but wasn't completely unbearable, his hands went to stroke her sides, and she began to play with his abs and the hem of his sweatpants, and his hands went inside her top, while she had completely forgotten about the bruises that he could definitely not see yet, his hands were drawing circles all over her back, and he started to pull her back on top of him as the moment got more and more heated, he pulled her from under her rib, making her squeal and flinch away from him, and he didn't notice it

"caleb, we can't d-do this - yet" she said between all of his kisses, and caleb was too heated he couldn't actually hear her "caleb please, nothing can happen" she added to which he pushed her off him and to the side so he could sit up

"Jesus Han, you get me all like this and tell me no, what's up with that" he chuckled pointing down to his heightened area, which Hanna was very impressed with

"I can give you head or a hand job if you're that pissed off" she scoffed, feeling slightly embarrassed, as she was just as let down as him

"Hanna, I was joking, I just need to go to the bathroom, is that ok?" He asked as he straighted up his sweats and got off the bed

Once he got back, he sat with head against the head board watching Hanna sleeping peacefully, he could hear the thunder outside and then feel Hanna jump seconds after, he could easily have watched her forever, she looked so innocent and so perfect, like nothing was wrong in her entire life

"Caleb, lay down" she moaned as she opened her eyes slightly to look at the young man above her, she was scared of the thunder and needed him to cuddle

"Are you sure" he asked he slid his body forward so he was lying down and he put his arm around her head, his hand rested on her shoulder, allowing her to literally lay on him, as she placed her hand over his torso and intertwined their legs, he sat there relaxing her by playing with her hair once again

"I didn't ask you here for you to sit there and stare into space for hours" she muttered her words muffled by his large chest

"Okay" he replied as he closed his eyes, enjoying the presence of the girl in his arms while he stroked her hair back and forth, the only thing he could hear was the rain drops hitting the window and the faint claps of thunder, which Hanna flinched to ever so often, he thought she was so cute.

"by the way, I don't mind you smoking" she piped up, breaking the comfortable silence they were in by answering his question from earlier "it's hot" she added smirking with her eyes closed, now Caleb knew she was one of those people who talk all their feelings when their very very tired, and he was finding it adorable

"you're hot" he replied with a chuckle and he felt her vibrating from her laughter too, they stayed like that for a little while longer, him playing with her hair as they both didn't even realise when they fell into slumber, because they were so comfortable.

"Hanna, I'm going to meet Ted for breakfast" Ashley shouted though Hanna's bedroom door, it was half past ten and both of the teens had laid in, after all they didn't get to sleep until three that morning "are you ok here by yourself for a few hours" she added, to no response, as she began to get concerned, wondering if her daughter was actually in her room, after all she was a teenager and she spent her Friday at a lame meal "Hanna I'm leaving now love you" ashley said as she walked into Hanna's room to find a random boy cuddled up to her daughter, both of which were still fast asleep, and he looked like he may have been naked, as she got closer she realised the boy was actually the boy from next door, and she could just about see the waist band of his sweats, she shook her head at her daughter, she had one rule, no boys upstairs "Hanna Elizabeth Marin" Ashley shouted at her daughter as she began to stir, and so did Caleb, but he was a very deep sleeper, and nothing could wake him up, if he didn't want to be woken up.

"Yeah mom" Hanna replied half asleep, forgetting that she had caleb in her bed and when her mom didn't reply she got a chance to wake up properly and she felt a warm body pressed against her back, which his hand around her waist, and then remembered exactly who it was, not to forget that her mother was now starring down at the sight "shit" she muttered as she got herself out of Caleb's gentle grasp and followed her mother down the hall, shutting her bedroom door after.

"What was that" Ashley asked simply, with a very concerned tone "one rule Hanna, one, you can have a boy round, but certainly not upstairs" she added not giving Hanna any time to reply as she looked straight into her daughters eyes and then spoke yet again "how many times has he stayed here without my consent" she then asked as Hanna didn't say anything "answer me now" she shouted as a finish still looking at her daughter.

"He hasn't, mom this was the first time, nothing happened I swear, it was just that, I couldn't sleep and he was texting me and then I got scared, because of the thunder so he came round to check on me, and then we must have just fallen asleep" she explained looking back into her mothers eyes so she could see how apologetic she was "mom I'm so sorry"

"Hanna if you're scared of thunder, you know you can get into my bed, you've done it every storm since you were two" she stated as she shook her head at her daughter "just make sure he is out by the time I get back" she said bluntly with no emotion before leaving the house, no good bye, no love you, and she slammed the door shaking her head at her daughter indicating that she was extremely disappointed, leaving Hanna to sob standing still in the hall.

Caleb had woken up to the sound of Ashley Marin's shouting and realised what was going, and once he heard the door slam he walked downstairs to find Hanna curled up on the stairs, he sat next to her for a few minutes, before pushing her tiny fragile body into his strong chest and let her cry into it, leaving tear stains all over his t-shirt, but he didn't at all mind.

"Caleb you need to leave" she said looking up to him after 5 minutes of her sobbing into his chest, actually ruining his top

"I know, trust me I don't want to make your mom hate me even more, I just need to make sure you're okay first" he said wiping the tears off her cheeks and pressing a light, meaningful kiss against her forehead

"Thank you" she replied looking into his deep brown eyes, with her watery blue ones

"You have nothing to thank me for Han" he took her chin into his hand and pressed a quick but lingering kiss onto her lips and she smiled sadly up to him.

Niether of them had realised that Ashley Marin had walked back into the house soon after leaving, feeling very bad about storming out on her daughter, without saying goodbye to her. She had witnessed the whole scene from the moment caleb took her daughter into his arms, a smile was brought to her face while watching the two of them but she needed to make her presence known but shutting the front door rather loudly, making both the teens jump from there position on the stairs and look awkwardly at Ashley.

"Um I'll see you la-later babe" caleb whispered in a stutter to Hanna quickly getting up and looking awkwardly at Ashley "I'm sorry Ashley" he stated as he reached the bottom of the stairs, and having to brush past her on his way out the door before leaving the house, which meant that Hanna and her mom were left to speak to each other.

"Hanna I'm sorry" Ashley started as she moved towards her daughter seeing her tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes "I don't know the boy that well, and seeing you're baby daughter cuddled up to a strange boy, who at first I thought was naked, it shocked me a little bit, I should have let you explain, or at least told you I loved you before I left the house" she admitted stroking Hanna's hair hugging her only child tight as Hanna finally stopped crying, being in her mothers embrace.

"It's ok mom" she sniffled looking up to her "how about I come to breakfast with you and Ted" Hanna offered hugging her mom and keeping her close, both with a smile on their faces, they were really close as mom and daughter and they had learnt to lean on each other a lot after they were abandoned by her dad "I love you" she finished as she kissed her moms cheek and went to get dressed.

"Hanna, do you want to invite Caleb?" Ashley offered feeling bad about kicking out the boy before even speaking to him

"No mom it's fine, I know what you think of him, and I'll probably see him later anyway, I need time with you" Hanna replied knowing that she would definitely be seeing him later, as they both had a party that they were going too

"I don't not like him honey, I just don't know him, and by the way, I understood all your Alison hints at dinner last night" she said while laughing "seriously though, I don't like the idea of the bad boy next door messing around my baby" Ashley admitted standing in Hanna's room, while she got herself ready

"His not that bad" Hanna stated thinking back to all the kind things Caleb has done for her over the past week of knowing him, he let her kiss him to make Sean think she had a boyfriend, he walked her to and from school, and he came round during the middle of the night just to check upon her, now she was seriously doubting his bad boy image.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, with a lot of fluff before the next chapter where there is a bit more drama. What did you all think of this weeks PLL, I was not expecting that ending. Please leave a review x**


	7. Chapter 7

Like every other Saturday night, Hanna, being the schools 'it girl', had a party to go to, she was currently at Spencer's house as the four best friends were getting ready for the party at, one of Hanna's close friends Mona's house, and of course there topic of conversation was a certain neighbour of Hanna's.

"Wait so he slept and your house, and you didn't have sex with him" Aria asked totally confused by the situation, as she sat at the dresser applying her makeup for the night "even after he told you how much you meant to him at the dinner" she added pausing from her makeup to turn to Hanna who was curling her hair.

"Yes Aria, after everything with Sean, I just want it to be special, not rushed, it might be tonight, it might be next month, but i know that I'll know when the time is right" Hanna explained casually as if her statement made any sense as she continued with her hair "and I know that I want my first time to be with him, just not yet, I don't think" she added wondering whether that what she had said actually made sense.

"That's how I felt with Toby" Spencer remarked as she got her outfit on, a lilac dress, that elevated her limited cleavage and showed off her Hastings legs.

"Wait that's how you felt, as in, in the past" Emily asked the girl who just kept her mouth shut, turning a shade of red and continued to work on the creases in her dress and chose the pair of heels which were the best suit.

"Spencer Hastings" Hanna squealed as she realised what her best friend had done "you little slut" she laughed "come on,tell us all the dirty little details" she added completely turning around ignoring the fact her hair was only half done

"Hanna no, you'll find out for yourself soon enough, but I've heard caleb has quite a good experience in that department, Toby said his quite the expert" Spencer replied looking at Hanna whose face completely dropped thinking back to the whole Alison situation

"Han, don't be annoyed about it, trust me, it's better when they know exactly what they're doing, and when they hit that spo-" Aria said forgetting everything around her which caused Hanna to burst out in laugher while Spencer and Emily's faces turned to disgust

"Aria what the hell" Emily shouted as she interrupted her friend from telling them way too much "we do not need to know how good Mr Fitz, our English teacher, is in bed, it's weird"

A few hours later all the girls were finally ready and heading to the party, aria in a burgundy wrap around dress, Spencer in the lilac, Emily in a black mini dress and Hanna had decided to wear a midi skirt with a lacy white crop top, showing her mid section, she had been texting caleb throughout the day and had eventually persuaded him to come, she had learnt that parties like this weren't really his scene in his old neighbourhood and that he enjoyed much more doing quite dodgy activities with sluts and the boys he was involved with, but he had seemed to be a lot more tame since moving here, she didn't understand why though, but she was very glad that she would be seeing him tonight.

"So what times lover boy coming" Emily asked Hanna as they escaped the taxi they had called and headed towards the parties entrance

"I'm not sure, he had to go somewhere first so, whenever really" Hanna was slightly paranoid, he told her he had to 'run errands' before coming to the party, but what kind of seventeen year old runs errands on a Saturday night. It kept playing on her mind as the night went on, they had now been there for an hour and Hanna had gone though a lot of alcohol without realising as she watched the clock, wondering where the hell Caleb was, making sure she stayed well away from both Sean and Noel who were wondering around starring at arses, she found herself running away from them so they wouldn't see her, stumbling over once in a while, as she continued to drink and drink and drink.

Suddenly she felt to hands snake around her waist and lips come to place kisses over her neck, Hanna recognised that smell and she moaned in acceptance and turned herself around to see Caleb standing right in front of her "hey" he whispered to her before claiming his lips his and kissing her hard on the mouth grabbing her waist to pull her closer to him as her fingers gripped into his hair and he sucked on her bottom lip before his tongue intruded her mouth and she opened her mouth to let it, as they began to kiss hungrily and he pushed her up against one of the walls around them, he could taste all the alcohol on her and she could taste the recent cigarette he had smoked, and she finally pulled away smiling and giggling.

"You like that" he asked as his hands went down and squeezed her arse and she bit her lip at him, nodding while still giggling a little bit before putting her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a long hug closing her eyes for a second realising just how safe she felt in his essence. She kept her eyes closed and her head buried in the crook of his neck, and began to feel very dizzy she quickly opened her eyes to pull away from him, as he continued to place kisses on her neck, but she caught sight of Sean giving her daggers from across the room

"Caleb stop" she mumbled over his shoulder, he let her go and he saw the worry in her eyes "we shouldn't have done that Sean's watching" she continued not thinking about what she was saying from all the alcohol she had consumed, Caleb just assumed it was awkward for them to showcase their passion for each other while her ex was starring

"I don't see a problem with that, but ok, I'm just gonna go say hi to the boys, I'll come find you in a bit yeah" he asked as she nodded giving his a light kiss on the lips before heading off to find her friends, but not before grabbing another bottle of vodka from the cabinet first however.

Around half an hour later caleb went on his search for Hanna, he found Aria and Emily, as Spencer was busy with Toby but Hanna wasn't with them "hey you seen Hanna" he asked them as they drunkly nodded and told him she had gone to the toilet some minutes ago.

"Han" he asked as he knocked lightly on the slightly opened bathroom door, she was there starring at her reflection in the mirror before turning to him and kissing him passionately, taking him off guard

"You'd never do what he did" she mumbled before wobbling over and falling into his chest

"Woah Han, how much have you had" he asked as he smelt the amount of alcohol on her

"A few" she answered simply, still not knowing what the hell she was doing as he sat her down on the toilet seat, before walking over to lock the rather large bathroom door and knelt down to his face was just inches off hers and his hands rested around her waist holding her up "do you want to hear a funny story "she asked him with a drunken and slurred giggle

"sure" he answered as he brought up one of his hands to rubbed her cheek.

"You know that day, you came to my house after school, after Sean and Noel left" she started looking into her eyes "and I stupidly told you I was ok" she said laughing and he honestly didn't know where this conversation was going "he punched me" she blurted out still laughing about the fact she lied to his face when he asked her "and I just lied to you, and you believed me" she paused "and left" by now her laughter had turned to tears as a rush of emotions took over her

"What Hanna" he asked a serious tone coming out of his voice, as he grabbed her face with both her hands so they could look into each other's eyes

"I told him not too when he pulled my top off" she added actually looking into his eyes and tears fell out of hers when she thought back, she had consumed too much alcohol to keep up her pretending as she relaxed into the tears "but I know you'd never do that, because you make me feel special and nice and like I can fly" she added and he tried his hardest not to laugh at her statement, focusing on the previous one she had said

"Han come on let's get you home" he said picking her up

"Nope I want to come to your house" she said as she pushed him back to sit on the floor as she climbed on top of him to straddle him "we could do some stuff" she added as she pushed her mouth viciously against his and he laughed as he pulled away, he had never seen her so forward, but he definely wouldn't be taking advantage of her.

"no not my house babe, what about Spencer's" he offered as he tried to push her off him

"You don't want me like Sean didn't" she asked him as her face turned sad

"No, trust me I want this, I want you, princess, just not when you don't know what you're doing or saying, I want you to be able to remember" he said as he picked her up off his lap and pulled her close to him so she could guide her out of the bathroom.

"I don't want to remember what Sean did Caleb, but not even you can fix it" she said as she let go of his hand and lifted up her crop top to show his the dark bruise on the side of her rib

"Hanna out your top down" he ordered her bluntly, shoving her top down for her "forget about that ok, think about me, and all the nice things ok" he added pulling her back close to him

"you make me fuzzy"

"yeah" he asked her "well you make me fuzzy too" he replied and watched the smile appear on her face as they reached Spencer.

"I would take her home, but I think it's better if she stays at one of your girls houses" he told the tall skinny girl

"Oh Jesus Christ" she muttered as she saw the state of Hanna "I'll take her to mine now, thank you Caleb" Spencer finished as she took Hanna and then the other girls followed.

Caleb looked towards Toby as they were now the only two left out of the group "and I have something to sort of quickly" caleb finished as he could finally focus on what Sean had done to his Hanna, he was livid and was gonna go crazy if he didn't get his anger out, as he stormed over to the football played and punched him hard in the jaw, as he fell to the ground out of shock and Toby sprinted over and physically pulled caleb away from the laying teen on the floor, to make sure he didn't go too far.

After Toby has successfully pulled him outside the house away from all the shocked faces and loud voices, he looked at his very angry friend "do I even want to know what that was about dude" caleb shook his head, and climbed into his car

"I need to sleep, and I need Hanna, go back man, enjoy the rest of the night" Caleb added as he slammed his car door shut, and went speeding down the road, not thinking about his actions or what he was doing

"Shit" Toby muttered as he watched Caleb go, he needed to tell Spencer what was happening

 **So Caleb knows briefly what happened, next chapter him and Hanna will both find out more. Hope you enjoyed, sorry it was a shorter one but please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

Hanna woke up with a banging headache, not knowing where she was or who she was, after a few seconds of stirring, the events of the night before were coming back to her in visions, but only the first half. She didn't have a clue about how she had got home or what she had done. She found Spencer laying next to her in her barn, she didn't have any idea why she was there and even if her mother knew where she was, she leant her arm off the sofa to grab her phone from the floor and she saw she had a few messages, mostly from caleb.

 _'Did you get back to Spencer's ok'_ sent at 1.34am

 _'Han, we need to talk'_ sent at 2.04am

 _'Will you be home tomorrow'_ sent at 2.46am

 _'I'll come round at 3_ ' sent at 3.57am

 _'Call me when you're up please'_ sent at 5.27am

Hanna, honestly had no idea what was so important and why the hell it seemed like he hadn't slept a wink last night, from what Hanna knew, he never got out of control drunk or did any drugs worse then weed, and that was before he came to rosewood. She looked at the time and saw it was just past seven, she hoped he wouldn't wake him up but his texts had seemed kinda desperate, so she managed to get herself up and headed to the bathroom to call him, to ensure she didn't wake up Spencer and after a few rings he picked up.

"Han" he mumbled clearly having just woken up "are you okay" he asked sounding a bit more awake.

"Yeah, um you asked me to call" she replied still wondering what she had done for him to be so worried about her

"Yeah, sorry I had just gotten to sleep, I'll just talk to you later ok" he abruptly ended the call without even saying goodbye, leaving Hanna even more confused and slightly concerned that she had ruined the whole thing them two had going on, and she really didn't want that to be the case.

"God his such a dick" Hanna mumbled as she walked back into the lounge, and threw her phone down onto the sofa.

Once Hanna had sat back down, she found herself feeling very dizzy, and found herself having to hold onto something to help guide her way to Spencer, who was laying in bed on her phone "there you are" Spencer stated as she looked up from her phone to look at her wondering friend "and you don't look too good" she added with a slight note of regret as Hanna's face turned to worry, as she realised she hadn't actually looked in a mirror yet that morning, she shook it off and laid back onto the sofa and closed her eyes to help with the enormous headache she was suffering.

* * *

"Um Han" Spencer asked shakily as she woke up her asleep best friend half an hour after she had just come back into the room, she stirred a little but didn't make any attempts to open her eyes "could you have possibly told caleb about Sean" she asked in a soft whispered voice not wanting to scare the teen "be-because Caleb punched him"

Hanna's head and body shot up at Spencer's words "what" she screamed thinking about the image of Caleb and Sean throwing punches at each other "h-how, wha-, who" she managed to get out as eyes fixed on Spencer's as she was in complete shock

"Toby, he um told me that he had to pull Caleb off him, and then he ran off and he didn't see him for the rest of the night" Spencer finished as she saw the horror filled on Hanna's face, tears filling her eyes out of worry and guilt.

Hanna didn't know what to worry about more, what the hell caleb had been doing in the early hours off the morning, she knew briefly about his dodgy past, however she thought he had moved past it. She didn't know what she had exactly told caleb and how much into the details of Sean's visit earlier in the week she had told him, she could of caused him to spiral, and that scared her, she didn't know what he was like when he got angry but her mind had created an image of him being a completely different person, she knew she needed to talk to him right now "Spence I need to go" she quickly spat out as she began to change out of her pyjamas Spencer had leant her and into last nights outfit tidying up the sofa she had slept on as well.

"Hanna, slow down, let me drive you, you don't have your car here" Spencer said as she grabbed her spiralling friends wrist as she continued to run around "hanna look at me, he is going to be fine" she shouted as she brought Hanna in for a long calming hug "come on let's get you to him" she added picking up Hanna's bag and physically pulling her out the door as she began to cry from all the thoughts in her mind.

The two girls entered Spencer's car and began the short journey to Hanna's house, they saw Caleb's car was on his drive so he must have been home "ok Han, I'm going to be in your house, for if things go" she paused for a moment trying to think of the best way to put it "not as planned, okay" she finished pulling a shaking Hanna in for a tight hug before she exited the car and walked to Caleb's door.

"Oh hello Hanna darling" Mrs Wright opened the door after just a few seconds "what can I do for you dear" Hanna then realised how early it was and the older woman in front of her probably thought she was crazy.

"Um, sorry for coming so early, but er is Caleb in" she managed to stutter out after a 10 second silence "sorry it's so early"

"Oh no problem, I'm an early riser myself, just on my way out actually" she politely replied looking at Hanna's desperate face, and noticing her red and puffy eyes "Caleb" she muttered to herself seeing the need on Hanna's face "his upstairs, go on up" she finally added walking out the door as Hanna ran past her and shoved herself into Caleb's room.

"Caleb" Hanna asked loudly as she opened his bedroom door violently.

"Hanna" he questioned in a groggy voice, he clearly hadn't slept much.

Hanna didn't say anything in reply, her eyes wandering around his room remembering the moment they shared in here last time, just two days ago, and already everything was so, messed up, but she was glad he was home safe, although she really didn't want the impending conversation with him, so she sat there for a while, as he got himself up and put some more clothes on, considering he was sleeping in a pair of boxers.

The two shared glances to each other as they made their way downstairs and Caleb made them both a coffee, and Hanna didn't realise how much she needed one as her worry completely overtook her headache "thanks" she mumbled as he handed her the steaming cup, they sat in silence for a few more minutes before hanna spoke up

"I hope I didn't embarrass you too much last night" she laughed thinking back to the state she must have been in, but he didn't laugh back he just stared at her

"What did he do to you Hanna" caleb asked with a sense of urgency and anger in his voice, completely blanking her statement before

"It doesn't matter Caleb" she replied not looking at him, she couldn't look at him, she would cry her eyes out and she didn't want him to feel even more sorry for her

"Well yes it does, if he hurt-" he was cut off quickly by Hanna

"He didn't hurt me" she replied still looking down at the cup of coffee in her hand

"Don't lie to me Hanna" he said in a much more firm and loud voice "you showed me the fucking bruise"

"Don't shout at me Caleb" she replied now looking at him in the eyes

"Tell me what he did to you" he said raising his voice even louder and Hanna just kept quiet, now looking back at the floor "Hanna" he shouted causing her to flinch backwards, she didn't know why he was so angry, she didn't reply to that either "Hanna answer me" he said still in a loud voice as she was being her stubborn self and wouldn't speak "fuck sake Hanna, just tell me" he shouted in a voice she had never heard him use before, causing a silent tear dripped out of her eye, she didn't notice it but he did, and realised he was being way to harsh and demanding about the subject, he took a few steps over to her and knelt down using a thumb to wipe the tear drop away "did he touch you, or hurt you in any way at all" he asked in a soft and calming voice as he tilted her head up with two fingers causing her to look him directly in the eyes.

"Yes" she squeaked out as the flood of tears she had been holding back for the whole conversation came streaming out of her eyes, and she immediately looked away. He enlaced her into a warm and meaningful hug as more tears came falling out and landing onto his shirt as he held her as tight as he possibly could without hurting her, and then picked her up off the sofa so he could sit down with her in his lap, cuddled up into his chest as she sobbed.

"He didn't do, that, but he almost did, Noel watched the whole thing from the car" she admitted into his shoulder as she let go of all the emotion she was holding up inside of her "he was close to doing it" she again admitted still in his shoulder "I didn't want him to do it Caleb" she squeaked so quietly he wouldn't of heard her if he wasn't looking down at her "he said him and Noel and planned it, I thought he was joking it sounded so ridiculous, but then h-he came" she cried as she shut her eyes tight and held him as much as he was holding her "I couldn't even push him off, I think he was actually tired of my screaming in his ear and that made him not do it" she let out a sad awkward laugh and he stayed silent holding onto her, clearly not finding any humour in it as he played with stands of her hair.

"Hanna you don't need to open up about it all to me, I just am glad I know he did something so that I can protect you" he said she then tilted her face up to look into his eyes, he saw how big and red and puffy they looked her whole face which had turned pale just thinking of the events that had happened "I wish you had told me sooner" he let out as he continued to look directly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she apologised though all her sobs

"Shh, you have nothing to apologise for baby" he replied kissing her on the forehead lightly, he had never seen her so fear ridden before, and he realised just how much all the makeup, heels and handbags were covering up about her life.

"Caleb I want to tell you everything" Hanna admitted as she was cuddled up into his lap, still sobbing "I trust you" she added turning her head around to look up into his deep chestnut brown eyes

"When I was around 12, by dad left our whole family, me and my mum, we could barely afford the house, while he married into a new family, it just so happened to be the secutary he cheated with and her perfect snob of a daughter, literally Spencer but worse, and now, he never comes by the house, unless it's because I've stolen a $300 pair of sunglasses just to try and get some type of attention from him, good or bad" she admitted as Caleb continued to stroke her hair reassuringly

"I don't know what would leave you Hanna, you're perfect, you know that" he asked as he placed a kiss onto her hair, making her cry even more

"Well apparently, after my dad left I didn't, because I started t-to um, like I star-started"

"Hanna you do not have to tell me if it's too painful" Caleb reiterated as he noticed her mumbles and stutters

"No it's just embarrassing, but I started to, um make myself throw up, bulimia, I had bulimia" she admitted as she nested her head deeper into Caleb's shoulder, to cry onto his t-shirt even more.

He gently took her head and pulled it out of the crack in his shoulder, with his hands strongly gripped onto her cheeks, so she had to look into his eyes, as he adopted a stearn voice "Hanna don't you ever do that to yourself again, you don't need too, at all Hanna you, you're stunning okay, and honestly I love your subtle curves, your massive plump arse and your, from what I can tell round perky tits, okay and not only that, but you're the kindest most warm heart I've ever come across in my life Hanna, and when you smile and get those cute little dimples in your cheeks, it makes me realise how naturally beautiful you are, Hanna I-" he paused and blinked as his eyes became glassy just thinking about what she used to do to herself and what he was going to say next "and Hanna, I'm falling for you princess" he admitted as finally a smile crossed both of their faces and he placed a deep and hard but meaningful kiss onto her lips and kept it there for a while as they continued to kiss.

Hanna then continued to tell him all about Sean's obsessive text messages and exactly what he did to her that night, all the talking tired her out and within an hour she was fast asleep in Caleb's muscular chest, feeling the safest she has felt since she was a baby, now he knew about everything, he could protect her from it, and she liked knowing that.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Please review x**


	9. Chapter 9

Caleb's Past

A few hours after Hanna admitted to caleb what Sean did to her, she began to stir in his arms, she opened her eyes to see Caleb fast asleep holding her in his lap, her head resting perfectly on his chest. She had no idea how long they had been asleep for and she didn't even remember falling asleep, she looked up to the big clock on top of the fireplace in the lounge where they were sitting and saw that it was one in the afternoon, they both must have been extremely tired, as caleb was up all night doing things Hanna still wasn't aware of, and after the night Hanna had, she definitely needed rest. As her mind wrapped it's head around all the drama, Hanna then remembered that she left Spencer at her house, she grabbed her phone to call her but Spencer had already texted;

 _no news is good news, I'm leaving yours now_ she has sent it a few hours back since they had been asleep for at least three hours

 _sorry Spence, I fell asleep, yeah good news, thank you for everything_ she quickly replied before putting her phone back down

"Caleb" she whispered to see if he was slightly awake, and she got no response, except the grumble of her stomach, prompting her memory that she hadn't eaten anything yet, neither had caleb. She decided they needed lunch, but after the night they'd had, a sandwich wasn't going to cut it, so Hanna took control of the situation and ordered a big greasy pizza not bothering to check the amount of calories and grams of fat it stored, like she usually would.

Caleb was woken up by the rustling of paper as Hanna tried to find a pizza menu, she wasn't feeling a basic margarita or pepperoni she needed something mouth watering "Han" he grumbled not having a clue what she was doing

"Where's the pizza menu, I'm hungry" she demanded as she closed the drawer she was searching through

"Alright princess, no need to get stroppy" he smirked at her and she just shook her head waiting for his proper answer "I've got the number on my phone, what do you want" he asked smiling at her

"Hawaiian, wait no, Mexican, yep Mexican BBQ" she decided eventually as he called up the number "wait I hope that's real" she muttered to herself, she didn't know if she had just made up a pizza topping

"Are you pregnant, or did you smoke weed last night" he asked holding the phone away from his mouth as he spoke

"Neither" she shook her head "I'm just hungover and need the perfect pizza" she explained showing her dimples as she smugly smiled "can't say the same for you though"

Caleb ignored her comment and went on to wait for the pizza company to pick up the phone, it worried her slightly that he couldn't even look her in the eye while the subject was floating about. "Wanna pick a film" he asked as he finished the phone call with the pizza takeout company "they said it will take around half hour" he added walking over to his book shelf

"Where's your aunt" she replied "isn't she going to be home soon"

"She usually gets back at around 7, she's at work now, she went shopping this morning" he explained to the girl next to him who was going through all the movies

"Oh" she simply said "how about insidious chapter 2" she suggested pulling it out of the bookcase

"You" he paused "want to watch a horror" he said looking down at her, as she nodded, all pretty and perfect even if she had just threw on her clothes from last night, then he realised she couldn't possibly be comfortable in them, there had been too many things on his mind to notice it earlier "Hanna you can't be comfortable, do you want a t-shirt and boxers or shorts to throw on, there's no point you going all the way back over the road to get something" he joked

"You're right, I'll be two minutes, put the film on" she replied hopping up from the floor and running out the door

"Hanna you're back, Spencer texted saying you stayed at hers the night" Ashley said greeting her daughter

"Yeah sorry mom, we didn't leave until late and I didn't have a key so I didn't want to wake you" Ashley nodded in reply, knowing exactly how drunk Hanna had been the previous night, since it was actually her who called her mom slurring something along the lines of Spencer not wanting to be home alone all night "but um, I'm just going to Mrs Wright's house, is that ok" she asked politely

"Is caleb there" she asked, once again knowing full well he was the reason she wanted to go there in the first place, Hanna nodded shyly and ran upstairs.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I took so long my mom asked questions" Hanna exclaimed as she walked back into Caleb's house ten minutes after she had left wearing a crop top and a high waisted jeans, a lot less casual then her usual attire and he just smiled in reply not minding

"The films about to start babe" he said as he lead her into the lounge area, she sat down next to him as he curled an arm around her shoulder, they sat their in a comfortable silence Hanna hiding her face with a pillow practically the whole time until the doorbell went sending an echo though the whole house making Hanna jump onto Caleb even more and she throw the pillow to other side of the room "it's just the pizza" caleb said laughing at her as she blushed slightly and climbed off him allowing him to open the door.

"This is sooo good" she said as she look another large bite out of the pizza slice, the pair were sat like they were previously both stuffing their faces. Caleb's phone began to ring causing Hanna to jump into him once again, knocking the pizza box off his lap and onto the floor "shit" she muttered climbing off him and getting the pizza

"Hold on, I've gotta take this" he said as he put his slice of pizza down and headed into the kitchen, not knowing Hanna was following him

"Cal" he answered, and paused for a moment "no man, it was just one night" he then replied to the mysterious man on the other end "cos I don't fucking want it" he added sounding very annoyed "we know what happened last time, to Josh" there was a slight pause between the two men "I've sorted myself out, so should you" he shouted "I was stressed" he added trying to justify some sort of action "dude, even if it was, I wouldn't tell you her name" by now Hanna had a faint idea of what they were talking about and now it might have included her "just give them to someone else to sell" Hanna gasped at what she had heard as she realised what he was saying, causing him to turn around and notice her with a very angry look on his face "I've gotta go man" caleb finally said as his eyes locked with Hanna's as he slowly took the phone down from his face, not taking his eyes off hers.

"Hanna" he shouted as she went running out the room towards the door "let me talk to you" he said as she carried on moving toward the door, he grabbed her wrist so she couldn't move any further, making her turn to face him as he shut the front door she had opened "all of what you had just heard, that was my past" he tried as she just shook her head at him "sit down, we can talk about it" he softly asked as she looked up into his eyes and saw his desperation

"Ok" she said bluntly walking back into the lounge "start" she added as he took a seat opposite her

"I never met my dad, I think he must have left before I was born" Caleb started, and his face was filled with pain and hurt

"Ca-caleb, you don't need to tell me about that, about your family, it's too hard" Hanna asked looking into his eyes and taking his hand

"I want you to know, it will make it easier for you to understand" he replied brushing the back of her hand with his palm and she nodded at him

"I remember my mom telling me we were going to visit a friend when I was 5, turns out the friend was a foster home, and she dumped me there and never came back, that was the last time I saw her. I moved around foster homes and families until I was fourteen, I had enough of drunk men and women obsessed with money, both would abuse me" by now Hanna had tears in her eyes as well as Caleb, thinking back to his horrible childhood "I had this family, it was a man and a woman and they would get drunk and wake me up from my sleep just to abuse me, and then act like it didn't happen the next day, it was so fucked up so eventually I ran away, found myself in Allentown, I was alone in the world, and nobody knew me and I didn't know them. I remember it so clearly, a boy Josh, the one who's name I said on the phone, he saw me in the store and approached me, he was the first person who'd spoken to me within the week I was there, he had clearly been watching me, he knew about how I could hack. Them boys in the gang became my brothers, after a few months of being at the lowest level of the gang, not knowing anything that was happening or any of the real motives, the boys saw how talented I was, they asked me to commit crimes by hacking into the police and other companies, so that their names could be cleared. I spent most of my time with Josh, and I soon became at the top of the food chain in there, with him and Cal, the other boys would look up to me, and truth be told, I liked it, it was the first time in my life that people listened to me, and I could be in charge of me" caleb paused to look up at Hanna who was starting right at him watching the how his lips moved as he spoke "obviously in a gang their are drugs involved, and being at the top, with Josh and Cal, we um, we dealt with how they were disturbed"

"You mean you're a drug dealer" Hanna corrected him bluntly

"No, Josh was, Cal delivered them and I got people on them, I let them know where the drugs where and what they had to do to get them" he explained "then something happened to Josh, with one of the buyers in another gang, he was forcefully over dosed and put into hospital, for the first time in two years I realised how bad things had gotten, I was so naive, I hadn't had an upbringing and was stupid enough to join this fucked up gang, in hope to find people that cared about me. I ran when I had the chance, I went to a place called Ravenswood, Cal didn't care that I left, he was glad because he could finally be at the top, with Josh in hospital and me gone. I rented an apartment, I had money from the deals, and I sorted myself out, went on college tours and tasters, where I met Toby and I made actual friends, Luke and Olivia, they were twins and then Remy and Miranda but within a few months, I heard from my aunt, she had found me after hearing her brother, who's my dad had a son, and then I moved here, she has no idea of my past, no one does, except from you, now"

Hanna smiled at him, she was happy he could open up to her, but then she remembered what he had said on the phone "and you got involved again last night, because of my stupid big drunk fat mouth, if I kept my mouth shut, they wouldn't have called you just now to get you back" she cried "and now they could come after you, they know where you are caleb" a tear escaped her eye as he reached out to stroke her cheek and pressed a kiss onto her lips

"It doesn't matter, I have you now, none of it matters" he expressed hugging her extremely tightly, that's when he realised that he was falling for his next door neighbour, he had just opened up to her like he had never done to anyone in his life, he told her everything and she didn't even batter an eyelid at him, she didn't judge him one bit, and she hadn't ran, they'd stayed like they were watching the rest of insidious and had a very hot make out session when she needed to leave because it was a school night, everything was right for both of them for once.

* * *

 **Right so I'm thinking of a new story when this one ends - don't worry it isn't too soon, I've just already written up to a few chapters from the end of this.**

 **The plot will be Hanna and Caleb are 16 and best friends, but the hanna gets a boyfriend three years older than her Sean, all the girls and Caleb are wary of him and try to warn Hanna, until a pregnancy test turns positive and Sean runs away, leaving Hanna alone and pregnant.**

 **Obviously in the beginning of the story haleb will be friends, but as it progresses they start to become more, let me know what you think in the reviews or PM.**

 **Back to this story - Caleb finally opened up to Hanna finally. Hope you liked it, Review please x**


	10. Chapter 10

The new normal

Usually, for Hanna Marin, a Monday morning, an alarm ringing at half past six, her mom going away in business that day and not to be returning for until Friday, and school would put her in a bad mood, but surprisingly today Hanna woke up feeling very ambitious of the day ahead of her. After opening up to Caleb to previous day, she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, she didn't have to lie and pretend to him anymore, and what made her feel even better was the fact that he had opened up to her in the exact way she did, they both knew exactly who the other was and what they had been through, and still they both liked each other, Hanna had never experienced it before and the feeling of trust was amazing, putting an instant smile upon her face as she hoped out of bed and began her morning routine.

"What's put that smile on your face honey?" Ashley asked as she made the two of them coffee as per usual, hanna blushed slightly, not realising how obvious she was being "is it a boy" Ashley asked making Hanna's face turn red as a tomato "caleb, maybe" and Hanna chocked up at her mothers words, coughing out some of the coffee she had just drank

"MOM" Hanna shouted as she became quite annoyed at her moms constant questions, while Ashley returned by giving her daughter a loving look as if to say she could tell her anything, but her mom couldn't know about Caleb's criminal past, let alone the Sean situation because she would most definitely call the police and that was the last thing hanna wanted. She didn't want to look fragile and weak by everyone and she certainly didn't want the attention, and she had told herself it wouldn't happen again, and the fact she had Caleb protecting her, she knew he was enough to keep her safe.

Breaking Hanna's train of thought was the clicking of the backdoor, signalling that it was being opened, Hanna whipped her head round while sitting on the kitchen stall to see a rather embarrassed and awkward looking caleb standing in the doorway, Hanna's face turned bright red as Ashley turned and saw the young boy

"Oh caleb, how nice of you to walk into my house" Ashley said with a confused smile on her face as she took a sip of her coffee "coffee?" She asked him nodding her mug towards him

"Sorry..I-i was going to surprise Han i did-didn't realise there would be a full house" he stuttered along with a nervous laugh "and no to the coffee, I'm good thank you" Hanna was amused by how only around her mom, did Caleb act like a stuttering 12 year old boy

"Well I'm still here because I'm going on a business trip at midday, so I don't have to go in" Ashley explained while caleb nodded his head at the woman "ill be gone until Friday, but Caleb, that is not a free pass for you to stay in my daughters bed again, she's innocent"

"I wasn't planning too Mrs Marin" Caleb replied, holding in a laugh at the last part of her sentence, Hanna was definitely not as innocent as her mother thought, and knowing Caleb so well, Hanna could see the signs of him about to laugh so she quickly spoke up;

"Well we better go, bye mom, love you" Hanna awkwardly butted in, wanting to get out of the weird conversation her mom and Caleb were having, she stood up and hugged her mom bye, kissing her on the cheek as she wouldn't be seeing her for five days

"Love you too baby, bye Caleb" Ashley waved the teens off

"Have a nice trip Ashley" Caleb added as the two teens headed out the door "well that was-" Caleb started as he reached his arm over Hanna's shoulder as per usual

"Awkward, weird, embarrassing, need I say more, or have you got something to add" she interrupted him rudely and sarcastically

"Calm down girl" he simply replied as his hand traveled down her back to rest on her bum and he used his other hand to pull out a cigarette "don't say shit, it's hot apparently" he squeezed her butt and nodded towards the cigarette and lit up as they began their walk to school, and Hanna blushed immensely

"I wasn't going to say anything" Hanna started, Caleb clearly didn't believe her and kept quiet, waiting until she asked him another question, which he knew she would "but is necessary at 9 in the morning?"

Caleb laughed slightly and shrugged at her "probably not" he answered as he blew out he smoke not giving a care in the world after a few minutes he spoke up again "Han I'm taking you out tomorrow night" he stated not caring if she said no

"Aren't I lucky" she joking replied looking up to him while he continued to smoke "where are you taking me" she asked thinking that it would be to see the new horror film that was in the cinema, she loved a chick flick the most but horrors always made her life look so good when it looked shitty compared to a perfect romantic film

"It's a surprise princess" he replied using his usual nickname for her and pressing a kiss against the top of her head before putting the cigarette back in his mouth

The two reached school around ten minutes later, hand in hand, as Hanna spied Emily Spencer and Aria, who she knew were watching her and Caleb secretly because her Emily and Aria had done the same so many times to Spencer and Toby and she blushed a little thinking about it

"There are the girls" Hanna spat out as she looked up to caleb who was already starring at her "what?" she asked

"Nothing" he simply replied taking her chin in his hand and pressing a kiss on her lips as her arms went around his neck to hold him in place while they continued to kiss for a few minutes, Hanna thought he tasted strongly of mint at first but as the kiss went on she started to taste a hint of the cigarette he just finished, an odd mix but it wasn't gross at all, the two forgot where they were for a while, as the kiss was a little inappropriate from public eyes and his hands went down to squeeze her bum as she pulled away from the kiss with a smile on her face, while his was filled with a smirk

"Are people starring?" she asked looking up to him and feeling eyes on her as she bit her lip and blushed a little, for what felt like the millionth time that day

"Han they're gonna stare, you're Hanna Marin princess and I'm the sketchy new guy, just embrace it okay" Hanna tilted her head down to look at the ground between them "baby, look at me" he lovingly stated as Hanna's head came up at what he called her and she smiled lightly as he continued "I don't care what they think, because I know I like you and you like me, right"

Hanna nodded in response "I'm gonna go see the girls" she said as she turned away from him, caleb lightly smacked her bum as she walked away causing her to go bright red as he smirked watching her walk towards the other girls, when she got there safely he walked away from her into school, this time it was Hanna watching him, even the way he walked she found hot.

"I already see enough PDA from this one, and now you're at it too" Emily stated with a huff nodding toward Spencer as Hanna reached the girls with the biggest smile on her face, slightly blushing still

"You do realise that literally the whole school just saw your tongue hit the back of his throat" Aria chirped in, making Hanna get a tad annoyed at her but she wouldn't let it get in the way

"I think it's great you two are finally making it work" Spencer said which caused Hanna's smile to grow even more now showing both her dimples "I mean look how happy she is" the girl added as she squeezed one of Hanna's cheeks, causing them all to go into a fit of laughter

"He just told me he liked me" Hanna said very proud of herself "and he told me all about him, his never told anyone but he told me" all the girls smiled at Hanna, out of everyone they knew she deserved happiness the most, and this was the happiest she had genuinely been in months if not years and they could help but be just as happy for her

"Any plans with him?" Emily asked, keeping the subject going because she could see how happy it was making Hanna

"Tomorrow night, his taking me out but won't tell me where" Hanna relied still smiling away

"Aww how romantic" aria piped in, and it was true she did find it sweet, she was usually the one going on fancy dates with Ezra since he was older but now it seemed to be Hanna

"He knows I love horrors and there's a new one out, so I hope he picks to do that, but if he doesn't then it's still as good" and with that the four girls walked into school when they heard the bell.

Despite all the looks her and caleb got when they walked through the halls together, neither of there smiles were taken off their faces during the day, they were completely smitten with each other, and they didn't care what people were saying about them, because when they looked at each other, everything else was forgotten, it was now lunch, Toby, Spencer, Emily, and Aria were at the table in their usual spots, but Hanna and Caleb hadn't arrived yet. As Hanna was walking toward the canteen, she was grabbed by the waist and brought into an empty classroom, she turned her head to see that is was Caleb who had pulled her in and now had her pinned up against the wall

"Hey beautiful" he said, rubbing his hand all down her side, stroking her cheek and going down to make small circles on her waist, his mouth was incredibly close to her neck, she could feel his hot breath hitting her skin as he spoke, sending shivers down her body

"Caleb, you scared the lif-" she stopped talking as Caleb's lips contacted the skin on her neck as he placed hot, wet kisses down it, as Hanna moaned in acceptance, forgetting that they were in school and the teacher whose room this was could walk in any moment, ur neither of them cared as Caleb's lips found her pulse point and began to suck as Hanna let out a moan once again as her fingers played with his hair, encouraging him to keep going, no one had ever made her feel as good as this, "Caleb" she continued moaning, knowing that he was going to leave a very big mark on her neck, but she didn't care, she needed him like she needed oxygen, as he eventually pulled away and admired the mark he had made, biting his lip as he looked up to her blue eyes, with his clouded dark ones, Hanna blushed as he stared at her, still biting his lip

"You're gorgeous" he eventually admitted, still starring at her facial features, as their hands were intwined down the side of them, as Hanna blushed even more at his words "come on, the others are probably suspicious" he laughed, pulling himself off of her but keeping on if his hands in hers, so that they could hold hands while walking towards the others

"Why are you both so happy" Aria asked as Hanna and Caleb walked over to the lunch table

"Wait, don't answer that" Emily chirped in as she guessed what they were doing given their public kiss this morning, and Toby let out a manly laugh in congratulations to Caleb as he and Hanna sat down, Spencer quickly nudged him in the chest as she saw how awkward and uncomfortable Hanna was feeling, until Caleb snaked his arm around her waist, and she flashed him a smile, unable to look away from him for too long

"Jesus Christ Hanna" Spencer shouted, seeing the rather large love bite left on Hanna's neck "you can't walk around with that, it's massive" she screamed

"Oh my gosh" Emily laughed as she saw what they were all talking about "Caleb's quite the expert on giving hickeys I see" Hanna brought her hand up to cover the mark as she turned bright red

"Let me see" Caleb asked softly as Hanna turned her head round to show him, as his eyes bulged out his head "shit, sorry Han"

"Is it really that bad?" Hanna asked the group, as she grabbed her compact mirror out of her handbag and her jaw dropped as she saw it "Caleb" she whined dragging out the end of his name, she knew it would leave a mark, but no one in the whole school would miss this, and she couldn't blame it all on him anyway, she was enjoying it so much she forgot "I could put concealer on it and it will make it look less bright, but it won't hide it all" she said grabbing her concealer stick out of her makeup bag "Spence come with me please" she asked, but it was more of a statement rather than a question,mad the two girls walked towards the bathroom

"Man where and when did you even do that" Toby asked once both his and Caleb's girlfriends had left them, he needed to learn some things from Caleb in all honesty, him and Spencer had been together for what felt like forever and she would never allow him to do that to her neck, let alone in school

"Some empty classroom" Caleb laughed, as aria and Emily both gasped at how impatient the two of them must be if they can't even wait until they're home

"That's hot man, I wish I could get Spence to do that, but she's too focused on school"

"Do what?" Spencer asked as her and Hanna returned, the mark on Hanna's neck still showing but virtually invisible

"Nothing" Toby and Caleb chimed at the same time as all four girls shook their heads at them, Hanna and Spencer taking their seats next to their boyfriends

"Let me see it" Caleb asked nodding towards her neck "you're talented" he said, he was shocked at the power of concealer "who knows what else you're hiding"

"You're way too good with your mouth for me to need anything else" she whispered seductively in his ear, leaning over so that no one else would hear her, as Caleb bit his lip at her words, and went to say something in reply, but all that came out was a loud moan, and by the horrified look on Emily's face, they were pretty sure she had realised what they were doing

"Hanna Marin" Emily called adopting a motherly tone "you better not be talking dirty"

Hanna and Caleb both laughed in response to Emily, and then looked at each other, still smiling as their eyes locked on one another and Caleb pressed a light kiss on the top of her head over her hair, and stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, smiling at Hanna's beauty, they were both enough and so much more for each other, this was their new normal, and both of them loved it, as they flashed each other smiles every so often as they continued to eat their lunch.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, was kind of a filler but a lot of haleb, review please x**


	11. Chapter 11

I'll do anything to protect you.

"Princess, I'm here" Caleb said as he walked into the back doors of the Marin household at seven o clock Tuesday night, ready to take Hanna on their first date together. He was dressed very nicely, in black jeans and a baby blue button up shirt, with the fancy shoes he was given by his aunt when he first moved into her house, as before he only had crappy trainers, he was thankful for his aunts generosity because if not, he would be here in a beanie, and ripped jeans that he had since he was twelve.

Hanna heard his call but decided to ignore it, just like before she had dinner round his house, once Hanna was out of the shower, she began pacing around up and down her bedroom and she tried to figure out what exactly to wear, how to do her hair, what colour nails, natural or bold makeup, she didn't know what he liked better, and most of all, how to act on this date, she knew he was very open and would say his cheesy lines over and over again, despite how good with his words he could be. And right now, Hanna was at her dresser putting in the last earring to match her white stilettos, with faded dark blue jeans and a white cropped strappy top, she honestly had no idea where they were going, and this outfit was significantly casual compared to how she could have dressed, and she chose to do her hair in her natural curls but tie it up into a pony tail, leaving her shot front bits out to ensure that she didn't look bald, she applied relatively natural makeup, but added in a smokey eye, they were her favourite right now.

"Han" caleb asked as he opened the teens bedroom door, finding her sitting at her vanity, starring at him through the mirror "sorry I called for you, but you didn't answer so" he explained as she smiled lightly and walked over to him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and her hands went around his neck "you look beautiful"

"Well you're not too bad yourself, who knew you hid all that hair under your beanie though" he said pulling at his hair as she placed a delicate kiss onto his lips

"I'm not wearing it, only because it's not socially acceptable" he smirked down at her and she shook her head at him smiling

"Come on we don't want to be late" she finalised as she walked herself out of her room and down the stairs, giving Caleb the perfect opportunity to squeeze her butt, and as he did the smirk appeared back into his face "where are we going anyway?"

"Guess" he simply replied opening his car door for her to climb into before shutting it for her also

"Caleb" Hanna whined "I thought we were going to the cinema or something, but that was ten minutes back" she continued with a scrunched up face expression

"Who is your favourite singer, right now" he asked her, looking over to where she was sitting, smirking at her

"Rihanna.." she stated confused, as he continued to smirk at her, she realised that Rihanna was touring and in there area tonight "oh shit Caleb, no you are not taking me to her concert" she added squealing like a five year old given candy as she realised what he was doing for her, as he remained silent shaking his head at her "this is soooo much better than going to see a horror film" she smiled showing him exactly what he loved, her dimples

"I would hope so too" caleb replied with a slight chuckle "we could turn back and go to the cinema, but we're only like five minutes away now"

"Oh wouldn't want a wasted journey" she answered, pretending that she wasn't turning into a complete fangirl on the inside, and actually wanting to scream over and over, she quickly grabbed her phone and went onto the group chat with Spencer, Emily and Aria

 _His taking me to see freakin Rihanna in concert_

"That's it tell your friends what a great boyfriend I am" he stated smirking over at her as she sent the text off

"Boyfriend huh" she asked looking at him with a smirk plastered on her face for once instead of him, and he laughed

"Yeah, girlfriend" he replied as he pulled the car up into the parking space and brought his hand up to her face "Hanna Marin, would you please be my girlfriend?" he asked looking directly into her eyes, as she tried not to laugh at his grand gesture

"Yes Caleb Rivers, I will be your girlfriend" she said letting a slight laugh come out of her mouth which made him smile, and without realising it they were both in fits of laughter, at their previously serious yet sarcastic tone, and Caleb suddenly took his hand to her chin and pulled her towards his lips, as his caressed hers for a while, showing her how much she meant to him, as he sucked on her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to grant his tongue entrance, and their tongues danced with each other for god knows how long, they both were enjoying the moment to care about time "we need to go Caleb, we're gonna be late" Hanna whispered as she pulled her self off his lips

"Right" he added pecking her lips lightly before getting out of the car and opening her door for her, like a true gentlemen would, and taking her by the hand as they walked into the arena.

* * *

"Do you want a drink" he asked as they walked past the bar on their way to the concert hall

"Um yes please, just a lemonade" she answered as they headed towards the bar, hands entwined with each other's, but as caleb began to order their drinks, Hanna turned her head around to the busy crowd hat was around them, but those two faces wouldn't go past her unnoticed any time soon, Sean and Noel. She was pretty sure she just saw the two low life boys that attempted to take her virginity walk past towards the same concert she was seeing, and as she blinked, she saw both at them shooting her a deadly glance, starring at her, and then at Calebmaking her feel very insecure, before they both looked away laughing and entering the arena

They now knew she was with Caleb.

"Han" caleb asked, bringing her out of her nightmare "you okay" he asked and she nodded in reply, very shocked and distraught from what she had just seen

"Yeah sorry, me and my daydreams" she laughed back at his not so amused face, he defiantly new something was wrong, but she brought a big smile to her face as she took the lemonade from his hand and he lead her into the concert

"We're row sixteen babe" Caleb stated as somehow it was Hanna who was leading them towards their seats "number 104 and 105" he added as she went down the row labelled sixteen and found their seats

Hanna enlaced their fingers and rested them over her thigh "pretty good seats, well done sketchy" she said playfully as he shook her head at his girlfriend

"Pretty good" he questioned "I can see every strand of the girls hair from here" he stated as Hanna laughed at him

"You're right, they're amazing seats" she admitted as she turned her head and pecked his lips "you're cute"

"You're hot" he replied as he rested her hand on her thigh, rubbing it up and down, to Hanna it felt very nice, but sometimes not publicly appropriate as his hand went a little too high, and she shot his a deadly look as his hand reached very high on her thigh and moved to her centre, telling him to bring it down a little, which he did

Caleb watched as Hanna sung along to all of Rihanna's songs she was performing, he didn't really know any of them, he brought the tickets off of one of his friends who didn't need them anymore, and saw the opportunity to please Hanna, who was very pleased from what he could see, he was in awe of her, not realising that the music had died down, signalling that it was the mid point break.

"Babe, I'm just gonna go for a wee" she stated as she leant in for a kiss on his lips

"Do you want me to come with you, it can get a bit busy" he offered, knowing how boys looked at Hanna, and also not wanting Hanna to get lonely

"No it's fine honestly, I'll be just a few minutes" she answered, but he wasn't convinced by her

"Okay, well I need a fresh drink, so I'll go order them while you piss" he offered once again and she scrunched her nose up at his wording for going to the toilet but smile crossed her face as she nodded at him "come on then" he added as he stood up from his seat, and watched her do the same, squeezing her waist as she began to walk forward towards the exit, he didn't know what it was, but he always had to touch her when he got the chance.

* * *

Hanna was walking down the corridor to the toilets, after just leaving Caleb to order their drinks, she didn't really know where she was going, she was just looking for the women's sign, so she didn't see when two boys came heading towards her, and she walked right into them "sorry I di-" she paused as she looked up and saw the two boys as Sean and Noel, they both grabbed one wrist each and dragged her into a isolated corner, where no body could see them

"Having a nice date with your boy sketchy" Noel asked as he stroked her cheek with his fingers "you had Sean, he has a well planned out future, but you chose, a computer hacker, that won't do in our book darling" he added as he forced a kiss on her lips

"Get the fuck off me, Caleb is waiting he will be there soon" Hanna screamed as loud as she could at the two teen boys

"Oh Hanna baby, your boy is at the bar, he won't hear your screams, or moans of pleasure, when we do what we want to do" Sean butted in as he grabbed one of Hanna's boobs

"If you give this to us now, we will leave you alone" Noel added as he placed a strand of her hair back

Hanna, who was now in hysterical tears pushed one of her arms up from behind where they were pinning her and slapped Noel around his face "get off of me you fucking perv" but that cause him to hold her up tighter, moving her hands to above her head

"Calling people names isn't ladylike Hanna" Sean added in and Noel slapped her back, just like she had him, but harder, considering he was a boy, causing her to let out a loud whimper over her cries "you've think you've replaced me me Hanna, but the thing is I'm going to prove to you that you can't do that, you can't have Caleb if you don't want me"

Caleb who was walking down the corridor to find Hanna, who was taking a very long time in the bathroom, heard a slap sound and all the cries from a corner, he made his way towards the noises and then he heard it, Sean's voice, definetly talking to Hanna, he quickly ran around, only to see Noel and Sean pinning up Hanna "get the fuck off her" he shouted and punched Sean round the back of his head yet again, causing him to fall to the ground, as Noel quickly understood what was happening and punched Caleb, making Hanna gasp in worry, Caleb punched Noel in the gut and then once in the face like he had done to Sean as they both were laying in the floor in agony, Caleb had learnt to punch like that in Allentown, he could punch in a way that would leave muscular boys like Noel and Sean crying on the floor.

He reached over the two sickening boys and let his hands out for Hanna, who had her eyes closed and was shaking and crying, her face pale and unrecognisable, and he guessed she was blinded from all her tears "Han baby, it's me, come on take my hand" he said in a calm and soothing voice, as she opened her eyes and ran straight into Caleb's arms "I'm so sorry baby, I shouldn't have left you alone" he pleaded as she continued to cry into his chest, just like she had done previously, as he moved them into the disabled bathroom, away from prying eyes, and more importantly the two scumbags

"I'm sorry I ruined our night" hanna admitted as she moved to sit on the toilet seat "I might as well just do it with them, so they stop all the obsessing"

"Hanna, you don't do that" Caleb said sternly "I will kill them if I have to, there is no way on this earth you're doing that" he said looking straight into her eyes

"Well you're not killing anyone" she replied looking back into his eyes "because then I'll lose you too, and Caleb I don't know what I'd do without you, thank you" he said sincerely as a sad smiled came across her face

"Ill do anything to protect you, you know that" he asked as he took her in his arms, and placed a damp tissue on where she was slapped as she let out a sigh "this will make it better ok, just breathe through the sting" she nodded up at him, and smiled he honestly didn't know how special he was to her "then we can get you home okay, don't worry, I'll take you to Rihanna's next concert" he added as he wiped the smudged make up off her face and placed a tender kiss on her lips "come on" he took her by her hand and lead her out of the toilet, she didn't want to look to see if the two teens were still on the round so she kept her eyes looking straight the whole time, as Caleb's hand was wrapped protectively around her waist.

 **I finally found the time to update and it's actually sooner than I'd thought it would be, so I hope you all liked this chapter, thank you for all your previous reviews you're amazing, and if you'd like a preview just let me know and I'll send one, also if you have any suggestions or things you want to see let me know as well, review please x**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN / given the title of this, you can guess what happens, chapter is rated M toward the end so don't read if you're not comfortable with it**

The first time

The pair were now heading back to Hanna's, in Caleb's car, in complete silence, neither of them had said a word since getting into the car, they were both confused and stressed, and they would talk when they got back, Caleb kept his eyes pealed on the road, concentrating very hard, while Hanna was left to stare blankly out of a window, she was scared and felt the need to say something to him, Caleb wasn't the loving type, even though he showed a little bit with Hanna, she still recognised that he was Caleb, the boy who wasn't shown any love in his childhood, so she understood he was probably wondering what to do.

"I knew I saw them starring at me earlier tonight" she admitted as the pieces of the puzzles started to add up in her mind, Caleb starred at her confused

"Wait you saw the both of them, and you didn't tell me" he stated clearly quite pissed off that Hanna had lied to him, he now saw it as his fault, he had let her go out by herself, because he didn't know that those two creeps were anywhere around them, let alone in the same arena, but Hanna knew "why the fuck didn't you tell me" he said a little louder, Hanna knew his temper by now and she knew that it wasn't best to keep quiet "I wouldn't have let you out of my sight Hanna"

"I'm sorry ok" she said quietly, and he didn't reply after that, which really got on Hanna's nerves, they both knew she had no reason to apologise "if that's what you want to hear, I'm sorry I fucking forgot to tell you, because you make me have such a great time that I forget about all my stupid problems you probably don't give two shits about, you just are looking for someone to get under you aren't you, and now I have baggage, you start doing what, blaming it all on fucking me, I can't help it that two muscular psychotics want to rape me, I'm sorry about that, but you don't have to stick a round if you're going to shout at me over and over again because they can't keep their hands to themselves" Hanna screamed at Caleb, letting all her anger out, taking it all out on him, which she probably shouldn't have done, not with how nice and caring he was being, most of what she said wasn't even true but she was upset, tired and confused and couldn't be dealing with him

"Han I-" Caleb tried but was immediately cut off

"Save it" Caleb sighed not knowing what the hell to do, he just pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up, hoping it would relieve some of the stress he was going through, as he took quick puffs of it "can I have some?"

"What?" Caleb asked, he bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion, he had never seen Hanna near a cigarette unless it was him smoking it and now she was asking for some of his "Han you're not having any, it's bad for you"

"It's bad for you, but you keep smoking it" Hanna argued as she watched him take another draw from the cigarette

"I'm only doing it cos you think it's hot" he tried humour her now that they were talking but Hanna was not paying attention, she was starring at him taking puffs on the cigarette "Hanna you're a good girl, you don't want this"

"I need it Caleb, give it to me or stop the car, and I'll walk home, or can I not do that either because I'm a good girl" she mocked him, not really wanting to walk home but she really did want a cigarette

"Calm down girl, just don't tell your mom" he said jokingly, he knew who she was and exactly how stubborn she was, and he didn't doubt she would jump out his car, as he handed her the cigarette and watched her hesitantly lift it to her slightly open plump lips, and inserting the end into her mouth, he continued to watch as she scrunched her lips up around it and took a long breathe in and finally pulling it out of her mouth, as she swallowed down, and began coughing over and over again at the strong taste that came with someone's first ever cigarette, he quickly stole it back from her to ensure she didn't take another drag and finished it off while Hanna sat in silence once again until he finally put it out "was it worth it?"

"Well I'm not as stressed out now" she admitted with a loud cough, she was definitely still as stressed and scared as she was before "I'm more focused on not choking, how do you do this and not choke 500 times"

He laughed and shook his head at her, glad to see her back to normal, even if it was a mask, he was enjoying seeing her smile "Don't you go getting addicted, I like my Hanna how she is now" he said as he rested a hand upon her thigh, praying that she wouldn't push it away, and when she didn't a smile lit up on his face, as he pulled up outside his and Hanna's houses

"Shit" Hanna muttered when she saw that her moms car wasn't on their drive and remembered that she had gone away for the weekend, she really didn't want to be alone right now, considering Noel and Sean's promise and the fact they know where she lives "my moms away" she added as Caleb remained silent not knowing what she was talking about "um Caleb, can you maybe, possibly, is there a chance yo-"

"Yes I'll come into your house" he replied with his smirk

"Just because you know, I'm scared and I don't want to be alone right now" she added finally letting go of all her bottled up emotions as her bottom lip began to quiver, Caleb noticed it straight away

"Come here" Caleb said as he leant across the central console and pulled Hanna in for a hug "I'll do whatever you need to feel better princess"

The pair headed into Hanna's home, after parking Caleb's car on his drive, and grabbed a drink and some snacks to eat, it was around eleven at night, but neither of them wanted to go to sleep just yet, they decided to put on a film Hanna's choice, and this time she chose the notebook, Hanna chose to lay Caleb's hard bare chest considering he was only in his boxers as he didn't bring any pyjamas as he laid on his back playing with a few strands of her long blonde hair

"And how many times have you seen this film?" Caleb teased

"Plenty, but that isn't the point" she argued back

"What's the point then" he laughed

"You haven't seen it, so it gives me an excuse to watch it again"

"What if I told you I've watched it more times than you" Hanna, shocked, whipped her head round to look at his lying and smirking face as she shook her head at him and he laughed, loving the reaction she had given him "no I actually love mean girls" he joked again, she smacked his chest lightly

"Yeah and I love iron man"

"You've been spending too much time with Lucas" Caleb and Hanna both laughed, Lucas was one of Hanna's best friends, but he was also a very big fan of marvel, Hanna found him adorable

"Don't be mean, Lucas is a good kid, just like you" she stroked his naked chest as he huffed at her statement

"I'm not a 'good kid' Hanna" he moaned, embarrassed

"Yes you are, you're cute"

"Ok, no, I am not cute"

"Caleb you're sitting here, laying with me watching the notebook, making sure that I get to sleep alright because you're worried about me, and you took me to see my favourite singer tonight, what in that isn't sweet?"

"I'm only sweet with you" he admitted

"And that's how I like it, little bad boy who smokes cigarettes and beats people up cos you have to act tough and hard, but then a sweet little cupcake when you're with me" she teased again, and he could see the massive smile it was bringing to her face so he allowed her to carry on

"Yeah.." He teased, waiting for her to continue, secretly loving her teasing, because she looking genuinely happy

"Yeah and then go all gooey and cute" which brought back Caleb's memory of the night she got drunk and told her he made her feel like she could fly

"Yeah well a little blonde once told me that I make her feel like she could fly"

"Wasn't me"

"It was you Han, nice like I can fly " and Hanna gasped, as her mind flash backed to the night where she got crazy drunk

"Oh shit" was all she managed to get out

"Don't worry baby, cos you make me feel like I can fly too" Hanna looked up to him with the biggest smile on her face, trying to hold back a laugh seeing a man like Caleb say such soft words

"You're cute, cupcake"

"Fuck sake Han" he laughed "I'm not cute" and then Hanna began laughing as well at the fact there conversation had gone full circle "and I'm certainly not a cupcake"

* * *

The two were still in the same positions as two hours prior, and Caleb sensed the film coming to an end as the two actors were now old again"You're the bravest person I've ever met" Caleb whispered down to Hanna playing with a stand of her hair as she was content watching the ending of her favourite ever film

"There's braver people out there" Hanna replied, not liking him babying her "but I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, all the stuff I said, it wasn't true, through all of this Caleb, it's you, you're my rock that's making me so brave, without you I'd be an alcoholic or whatever by now"

Caleb laughed at her phrase, happy seeing her almost back to her old self, not all jumpy from tonight's events, he just wanted her to be happy and take her mind off it, and whatever he was doing, it seemed to be working "whatever keeps you away from the drink I guess" he chucked placing a light kiss on her hair line as the credits of the film began rolling, Hanna leant forward and turned off the to using the remote

"Bed time bad boy" she joked wiping away the tears that had formed, some from the movie others from Caleb's sweet words, as she snuggled up to him on her side, both facing each other, it was relatively dark but they could still see each other's features, and their feet were moving about playing with each other as they both content lay smiled, Caleb's hand came up to her cheek, stroking it softly, waiting for her to make a move as she smiled into their kiss, as Caleb's hand travelled down to squeeze her butt, and she climbed on top of his crotch, straddling as there kiss turned passionate as caleb sucked on her lip begging for his tongues entrance, and Hanna happily granted it as her hands went to behind his head pulling lightly at his hair, as the kiss became more hungry.

Caleb's other hand, traveled down Hanna's waist and inside her vest top to caress her back and waist, and she moaned into his mouth, loving the feeling of his hands on her bare skin after a few circles he moved it further down to her hip, going inside the back of her pyjama shorts, and squeezing her butt once again, this time though there was not a layer of clothes between them making her grind onto his crotch, realising that she didn't have any underwear on Caleb moaned in happiness as Hanna made their kisses hungrier, they had never kissed like this before, and honestly Sean and Noel were the last things on Hanna's mind as Caleb's hand moved to her centre finding her already wet for him

"Caleb" she moaned as he moved his fingers up and down around her spreading her wetness everywhere and stroking and flicking her "please Caleb" she cried not being able to put up with his teasing for much longer

"Are you ok with this?" he checked, making sure that she was completely okay with the situation, she nodded and he took that as a signal to overturn the situation and push one finger into her, as he hovered over her she flinched slightly and grabbed onto the first thing that she could, him, over his boxers as he hissed at how tight she was, but she was also so wet and ready for him and the fact her hand was now inside his boxer shorts touching him, he began pumping into her with his finger, as she began to loosen up slightly after adjusting to the intrusion, he didn't want anything from her, tonight was about taking her mind off everything, as he added in another finger and she moaned as he used the other hand to peal off her vest top, exposing her boobs, as he smirked at the fact he was correct, they were perky and round, Hanna noticed this and blushed a little, thankfully he couldn't see it because of the darkness in the room, he pulled his fingers out of her "lift your ass up babe" he grunted and she did as asked and he slid down her shorts down, at the same time, she slipped her hand into the waistband of his boxers and felt him hard for her pulled down his boxers immediately, needing him

Now with no clothes separating them, Caleb climbed back on top of Hanna as she spread her legs for him "Caleb do you ha-" Caleb cut her off with a nod, knowing exactly what she meant as he reached for the foil packet and ripped it open, placing it on his growing self which Hanna looked down and was very impressed with before he hovered over Hanna lining himself up with her entrance

"Hanna, are you sure" he asked one final time "you're not just doing it because I'm nice to you, you have to want this, you have to tell me" Hanna was finding it hard to reply through her moans as Caleb kissed and sucked on her neck over and over again and his words were coming out more like grunts "Hanna..do you want me?"

"Caleb I want you" Hanna admitted as she kissed Caleb hard on her mouth as he entered her slowly noticing the pain stricken on her face he paused for a moment, remembering that this was her first time, when she let out a yell in pain

"Hanna are you okay, do you want me to stop, we don't have to if you're not ready, I don't want to hurt you" he told her as the pain on her face turned to a slight smile, happy that he was so concerned about her, even though she had only known him for a few weeks, she was pretty damn in love with him and he was the exact same with her "tell me if I'm hurting you Hanna, I can stop at any time"

"Just be gentle and slow, okay?" she asked him shyly as he placed her head in his hands and nodded at her joint their fingers as he thrusted into her again as he kissed her and this time she moaned in acceptance not in pain and smiled up to him before kissing him again, and raising her legs to loop around his waist, allowing him to go deeper inside of her, as her moans got louder as he continued to thrust into her, kissing her passionately at the same time, his mouth going down to place hot wet kisses on her jaw, before travelling down to her breasts and giving them the attention Hanna wanted as she arched her back, feeling something she didn't recognise and had never felt before "Caleb I-"

"I know baby, it's fine, you can let go" he said in between the kisses he was now placing all over her body, recognising the signs of her being close, and thrusted deeply into her a few more times pulling one of her legs higher up on his body, hitting a spot inside of her making her lose control and come all over him, as the signs of her walls clenching also led him to let go directly after her as the both sighed, sweaty and out of breath, as he pulled out of her and flopped onto the bed beside her, looking down he saw blood on the end of his condom "Hanna I- I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Hanna cut him off, using her fingers to turn his head towards her so he was looking into her eyes "Caleb it's okay, it was perfect, this whole night, you've made it perfect" leaning her mouth to his, to place a light kiss on him, before closing her eyes and curling into his side for the night

 **Quite a long one so I hope you like, let me know what you think and want to see, review please x**


	13. Chapter 13

Hanna woke up that morning to the loud and violent sound of her alarm going off, signalising that it was in fact a school day, she went to lean over to swipe it off, but she could move, there was a strong arm wrapped around her naked waist, and that's when it all came back to her, and now she was naked, in bed with an also naked Caleb, and that was very evident from his morning bulge. She eventually was able to wriggle out of his grasp and turn her alarm off, right when Caleb was beginning to stir, she still had confidence issues, and was not comfortable with him seeing her this bare in daylight, last night, her room was dark, but now he would be able to see all of her, and she wasn't ready for that yet, she quickly ran into her bathroom and turned the shower on, hoping he would be awake and clothed by the time she was out, she had just lost her virginity and didn't know what to do, hell, she was very comfortable with Caleb but that was before she had sex with him.

Caleb had woken up in an unfamiliar empty bed, and smiled to himself as he remembered what he and Hanna had done the night before, feeling the the other side of the bed, it was still warm so he wondered where she was, but then he heard what sounded like the shower going off, so slipped on his boxers and sat on the edge of her bed, awaiting Hanna's return - typical smirk on his lips.

Once she was out of the shower Hanna looked at her reflection and breathed steadily to herself "you can do this, there's nothing to worry about" she muttered to herself trying to gain confidence to walk into her bedroom, knowing the boy she had lost her virginity to a few hours before was right through that wall, despite her worries she entered the room to find Caleb on her bed smirking at her, which cause her to instantly blush, as he got up and moved towards her

"Hey babe" he whispered close to her ear and pressed a light kiss on her neck, his hand resting on the opposite side to where he had kissed on her neck "I'm just gonna head back home and get ready for school, I'll meet you back here in say, half an hour" he offered as she nodded up to him not able to say anything that made any sense

"Mkay" she muttered lazily as she felt his warm breathe hit her neck "I'll walk you down, hold on" she made a face at him, suggesting that he turned around while she slipped her rope on, and he reluctantly did as she asked and turned around, only turning back when she told him it was safe too, taking her hand in his as the pair walked down the stairs "shit" Hanna whispered

"What Han?" Caleb asked in a louder voice then she had used

"Shut up Caleb, my moms back early, fuck" she growled him, as he glanced to the desk in her hall and saw her mothers handbag thrown there

"You do realise this is the second time she's caught us"

"Fuck sake, be quiet, she's probably just in there" she replied as she paused on the stairs, and nodded toward the kitchen

"Han, is that you?" Ashley Marin called from the living room "I know I'm back early, but we got a day off work, and I wanted to surprise my baby" she added, walking out of the lounge into the hall to find Hanna, as her eyes were drawn to the male clinging onto her daughter "oh, Caleb"

"Caleb came over early this morning, he had to help me with homework"

"Hanna you don't do homework" Ashley corrected her, watching as Caleb stood there awkwardly "a word, please" she added moving into the kitchen, Hanna flashed Caleb an apologetic look before walking after her mom "what is that" she snapped looking at Hanna's face

"What?" Hanna asked confused, rubbing her face to make sure she had nothing on it

"Hanna rubbing your face like that isn't going to rub off the sex glow you have" Hanna's face went bright red as she looked up to her mom in shock

"W-what" was all she managed to get out

"Just please tell me you used protection, I like Caleb Hanna, from what I've seen he treats you right, but that doesn't mean I want to be a grandmother at forty two, let alone how annoyed I am, Hanna how many times have I told you about the no boy zone, and now all of a sudden he comes in and has already been in there twice I'm aware of, and the first trip I take this happens, how can I trust you ever again Hanna, I'm going to take a shower, please show Caleb out by the time I'm back" Ashley asked, moving out of Hanna's way and heading to the bathroom, flashing Caleb a slight smile when she passed him, and a moment later Hanna arrived

"Sorry" she let out quickly, as he took her in a hug and shook his head

"It's my fault, I should have been more careful"

"We should have been more careful" she corrected him, moving her head from the crook of his shoulder so she could look in her eyes "You need to go get dress though, remember, I'll see you soon" he nodded and pressed his forehead against hers, then moving his lips to hers also, and pressing a chaste kiss on her lips, before pulling slightly away and looking down at her beauty, moving his lips back onto hers for a more forceful and passionate kiss before he moved past her after pressing a peck on her lips and headed back home, leaving hanna hot and flustered over their brief interaction "that was not awkward at all" she muttered, the whole morning after thing had always seemed awkward to Hanna, but her and Caleb had genuine feelings for each other so maybe it was different for them, even when her mom caught them, they still were themselves after, she honestly didn't know what it was but preceded to get herself ready for the day, running up her stairs, opting to wear a simple dress with a blazer accessorised with a statement necklace and killer heals, showing off her legs, as she styled her hair the usual way in lose curls and did her signature casual yet bold school makeup routine, finishing just as she heard Caleb calling her name from downstairs.

By the time Caleb returned, Ashley was still in the shower so they were safe, and when he caught sight of Hanna walking down the stairs and was in genuine amazement and awe of the girl in front of him, she was absolutely stunning, and honestly after last night he liked her even more, he was pretty sure she had caught him drooling when she scrunched up her face a bit before laughing "you look beautiful" he said loudly to her, making it sound like a fact rather than Caleb's opinion, she blushed in return of his words and continued to walk towards the seventeen year old, as he greeted her with a peak on the lips, and took her hand in his, her fingers going between his

* * *

"Not smoking this morning, are you cutting back Rivers?" Hanna asked giggled as she attempted to adopt a serious tone

"Well I know how hot you find it, sorry to disappoint but it's bad for my health baby" he smirked and she shook her head at him "if you'd prefer" he started, grabbing a cigarette out of his school bag, and going to put it in between his lips

"No no, focus on your health" she stated, grabbing the cigarette from his hands

"Well I was going to actually give it to you" he teased "you seemed pretty keen before"

"I was stressed" she stated, not wanting to bring up the events of the night before, as she handed him back the cigarette

"Guessing i fucked the stress out of you then" he smirked while she smacked him hard in the chest as she went a shade of red, as she ignored his statement, he guessed it was probably too early for teasing, given she had never had sex before and probably wasn't comfortable talking about it. He stopped in his tracks and pulled her wrist so she would stop with him, as she now faced opposite him, looking confused as he starred deeply into her eyes "Hanna" he whispered licking his lips and bitting down, something he did when he was nervous "before we get to school, I have to ask, are you going to be ok today, because we can take the day off, I'll stay with you, because I know what you're like, and in school you'll bottle up all your emotions and pretend you're a shallow it girl, which I know you're the complete opposite of, so please, if you want a day just me and you so you can relax, try to get over all of Sean and Noel's threats, just tell me, I don't want you pretending around me because if you do I can't help you, and that's what I'm here for, in my opinion, you need this day to clear your head"

Somewhere during his explanation Hanna had began to get teary eyed, she wasn't used to this, someone who wasn't the girls knowing exactly what was going on in her life, it was second nature for her to go on like nothing had happened, but Caleb was changing her, opening her up and she was scared, scared of Noel, of Sean, of Caleb running once he saw the real her "Caleb I, I don't want to look weak, if I don't go into school, Noel and Sean will win, I ne-need to be strong" he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a long hug, as she cried out on his shoulder and he stroked the hair on the back of her head

"You could never be weak Hanna Marin, you're the strongest person I've ever met" it was true, through everything Hanna had been through, she was still there fighting strong and had the most amazing group of friends, she never backed herself into a corner and she never gave up

"This is your idea of strong" Hanna pulled away, slightly amused, she was glad she had opted for little makeup because it would be running down her face, and Caleb would definitely turn away from her, her eyes just looked puffy and red, there was slight tear stains on her cheeks but nothing she couldn't conceal away in a few seconds

"On the inside, Marin" he chucked placing a kiss on her lips, wiping away her smudged a little smudged mascara under her eye before stretching an arm around her shoulder as they continued to walk to school "there's nothing you can't fix" he kissed the side of her head through her hair

"Well you're managing to fix me" Hanna laughed "that's one heck of a challenge"

"Not a challenge, I love you, exactly who you are" Caleb said before he could think the words 'I love you' had came out his mouth in conversation, he knew he was falling hard for Hanna but he didn't know if he was one hundred percent in love with her yet, and that was completely the opposite of how he would want to tell her, given he had not loved anything in his life "not love, I mean I'm not in love with you, wait I don't know, I care about you, a lot but-"

"It's fine, I get it" Hanna bluntly cut him off, thinking that he had no feelings for her, and everything that he had said was a lie, maybe he did just see them as friends who occasionally kissed, that's what they were before, and he cared for her a lot, but so did the girls and Hanna was one hundred percent never romantically involved with them, Caleb saw her as a friend, brilliant she thought "look there's Spencer" she added, trying to make the rest of their journey as less awkward as possible as she walked at a fast pace over to Spencer, Caleb walked off into school with his head in his hands

As Spencer lifted her head from the American history book she was reading, preparing herself for the class on it, she recognised Hanna pacing over to her, and was slightly confused, everyday since Hanna and Caleb's thing had started Hanna had been glued to Caleb's side until the bell went off, but today she was running over with hurt and distraught all over her face and Spencer engulfed her in a warm hug as soon as she reached her, and only in her friends essence did she let her tears flow rivers, and Spencer guided her into the girls bathroom, away from prying eyes eager to know what was wrong with the schools royalty "Han what's wrong?" She asked in a motherly and soothing voice

"He doesn't- and we did it..and he isn't, I was stupid to think he did-and I really, he could just, I let it happen-"

"Hanna finish your sentences, or at least breathe" Spencer asked as Hanna chocked on her own tears and words and Spencer helped her by guiding her breaths, it was something to do with her confidence issues, Hanna always found herself having panic attacks when her self esteem dropped, just like it was now "what happened with you and Caleb, slowly this time"

"We had sex, and it was great, like really good, and he stayed over and everything was like...right"

"What's got you in this funk then?" Spencer asked, she saw Hanna's face light up when she spoke about there night together and couldn't think why Hanna was so emotionally unstable

"But it's confusing" Hanna explained not knowing where to start "last night he asked me to be his girlfriend, but then today he said something like I love you in a sentence, and then afterwards he got all this word vomit and pretty much told me he wants to be friends, he said he cares for me but isn't in love with me and he doesn't love me, and the rest of the way to school it was really awkward and I think everything is ruined, and then I saw you and everything just came out because he didn't even hug me or kiss me goodbye, which leads me to believe he just wanted sex, and would say anything to get it, and now it's done, we're done, and I as naive enough to not see it coming"

Spencer was starring intensely at Hanna, reading her like a book and taking note of everything she was saying "oh Hanna" she sighed, holding her arms out for Hanna to curl into "I know I haven't known Caleb for a long time, and I've never seen him with any other girl but you, but the way he is with you, and from what Toby tells me, I'm pretty sure it's not just sex, Hanna the boy worships you, but you can't fall in love overnight"

"I'm not expecting him too Spence, but it's the way he freaked out afterward that scared me, he didn't just laugh it off like he usually would"

"Maybe his the one that's scared Han" Spencer suggested, and it left Hanna wondering, he could be scared, his never been intimate with anyone, his never been loved and his never loved anyone, Hanna was changing him just like he was changing her, and it would just be overwhelmed and not wanting to mess it up, but in the process, messed it up completely.

And that was exactly what Caleb was thinking when he flunked their shared English class, and spent the hour chain smoking, leant up against a brick wall just outside the school, trying to figure out what the hell he had done, and attempting to relieve some of the stress it had caused him, and before he knew it, he heard a distant sound of a bell ringing, signalising that it was lunch and he could be sat next to Hanna not being able to touch her in the way he usually did, it was going to kill him, he walked into the cafeteria to see his friends in their usual spot, he took a casual walk over there once he had picked up his burger and fries and sat awkwardly next to Hanna, slight glances thrown all over the table as everyone picked up on the awkwardness, Hanna not looking it Caleb's direction once, pretty much pretending he wasn't there

"Lovers tiff?" Toby asked, the only one brave enough, or dumb enough to ask upon the subject, and Spencer replied to him by elbowing him in the ribs because she knew exactly what was happening "what, Hanna's not dipping into his fries as per" he added, making Hanna lift her head up and show him a slight smile, and Caleb shook his head lightly, before everything went back to the way it was a minute before, complete silence, Aria took the opportunity to ask Emily about some homework as a few separate conversations started to form, Hanna not in any of them and feeling put out, as she slid her chair out from the table and stomped off, not being able to deal with any more awkwardness, Caleb realised she had left and chased after her, leaving all there friends to look up and see him running after Hanna

"What's going on with them?" Emily asked purely confused at the situation and everyone else shook there heads not knowing what to say, Spencer didn't want to spill either so she also shook her head, pretending not to know a thing

* * *

"Hanna!" Caleb called after her in the empty corridor, there was no way she wouldn't be able to hear him, and she knew she couldn't actually ignore him forever, so she stopped in her tracks and turned to wait for him to catch up with her

"What Caleb, what else could you possibly say?"

"Maybe the right thing this time" he laughed slightly as he caught up with her, and she just shook her head, waiting for his grand explanation "look Hanna, I've never loved anything nor felt love ever before in my life, and then you came along, with your fancy bags and perfect lipstick and bouncy curls" Hanna frowned, was he making fun of her appearance now "and I've found myself falling hard and fast, not knowing what to do, and the truth is I do love everything about you, i love that I told you about my horrid past and you didn't judge me or become scared because of Allentown and all the bad bad things I did there and the reputation I made for myself, I love that you told me everything about yourself, I love that dimple you get when you smile, I love you with or without all the makeup and the bags and the false nails, I wasn't lying when I said that earlier, everything I tell you is the truth because something in me it can't, I can't lie to you Hanna" he had now gotten closer to her, her expression was neutral but he could tell she was taking in everything as he placed his palm on her cheek and she didn't back away from it "look Han, I know I tease you a lot, but I wouldn't of had sex with you if I didn't think that one day I'd be madly and deeply in love with you, and that's what scared me, I know one day I'm gonna love the hell out of you because I've already started too, but I can't say those words to you yet because in myself, I'm not ready, and being truthful I'm confused but don't you ever think you're not anything to me Hanna, you're the best damn thing that's ever happened to me, you're pretty much everything to me" Hanna looked into his eyes and could see he was telling the truth, she let a tear drop down her cheek as she listened to him "and I know you haven't said those words to me yet because you're not ready, because of your dad, because of Sean, because everyone you think you love leaves, but Hanna I'm not going anywhere, I need you to know that and you need to be fully aware and believe that before you say those words, and last night, once we were back at your house, it was the best night of my life"

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lip trying to hold back even more tears as she looked deeply in his eyes, she kissed him on the lips and let it linger for a while, before pulling away slightly and pecking his lips twice and biting her lip as she pulled away and smiled at him, for the third time that day tears pooling out of her eyes "you see what your words do to me" she laughed and he shook his head at her "I'm sorry I overreacted earlier, I don't expect you to say those things to me, but I'm just so happy with you, when I'm with you I'm the happiest I've ever been, even with everything in both of our lives, and I didn't judge what Allentown think of you and the people you hung around with, because I knew you were finding yourself, maybe not in the most acceptable or legal way but Allentown is and always will be part of you, and you wouldn't be the person I care so much about without that experience, and when you told me earlier about not loving me, I broke down because I don't want to just be your friend, or your fuck buddy or whatever, I want to be with you"

"You are with me Hanna, don't ever forget that" he kissed her hard on the mouth, not caring that they were in school, to those two, it was just them in the world.

What neither of the two didn't know, was that Sean was around the corner, and about to use everything he had just heard to get his Hanna back.

 **Sorry about the longer than usual wait but I'm really busy recently, and this chapter is way longer than they usually are so I hope you liked this, it may look like a filler chapter, but the conversation Hanna and Caleb had that Sean heard will cause a lot of drama, review please x**


	14. Chapter 14

Am I what he is to me

A few weeks had past since their argument, the couple still walked each other too and from school and showed there affection for each other in the best way possible, they were pretty much the same person, Hanna had even convinced Caleb to go shopping with her, granted he could think of a million things more exciting that he could have been doing, but Hanna loved shopping and Hanna wouldn't be Hanna if she didn't. Ultimately, Hanna and Caleb's relationship had only gotten stronger and stronger, they knew where they were in there relationship and they now could just enjoy there time together, with no secrets or things holding them back, the two were currently at Caleb's house cuddling in a comfortable silence on a Thursday after school on his bed, Caleb laying on his back, while Hanna used his chest as a pillow, Caleb was playing with stands of her hair, a new habit he had picked up

"I'm gonna fall asleep if you don't stop soon" Hanna laughed, gesturing to Caleb's hand on her head

"I could easily sit here and watch you sleep"

"I'm sorry what" Hanna laughed "you weirdo" turning her head around and when she saw the natural smirk plastered on his face, she moved her whole body to climb on him, chest to chest as she held herself up with her elbows so that she could see his perfect face, and he smiled slightly, moving his hands to rub up and down her sides

"I just mean, you're too pretty to not stare at"

"And now you're a cheesy weirdo" they both laughed at his words, and Caleb leant up and pressed a light kiss against her lips, shaking his head slightly at her words "a cheesy weird who knows how to kiss..really knows" Hanna teased rolling back to the side of him

"Hmm really" Caleb whispered seductively as he leant his head back down and kissed her again, this time with more force than before as he roughly grabbed the back of her head making her kiss him harder, as he sucked on and bit her lip for a moment before pushing his tongue into her mouth, and she quickly did the same, the kiss was fast and definitely was heading somewhere as Hanna rolled from the side of Caleb to on top of him straddling him as his hands ran up and down her back down to the hem of her top, sliding him hands in to feel her skin, and she moaned at the contact, and rushed to unbutton his shirt, as he peeled off her top, breaking there kiss for a few seconds, but as soon as he could, Caleb crashed his lips back onto hers, his hands going down to squeeze and rub her butt, as the sound of Caleb's ring tone echoed through the room "ignore it" he groaned quickly as he reached and unzipped her skirt, leaving her in just her underwear, he didn't even notice when his phone went off another time

"Caleb.." Hanna murmured breaking there kiss again

"What Han" he then heard his phone going off again "just leave it, whoever it is will give up soon"

"Caleb they've called like three times, it might be important" she argued, reaching over to where his phone was laid on the bedside table "just look okay" and handed him the phone, and when seeing the message, Caleb's face completely dropped, as he threw Hanna off him and got off the bed to find his top, Hanna looked at him with a blank expression as she tried to cover herself with the sheets, remembering she was only in a bra and thong "um I've gotta go out han, I'll see you later though"

"Caleb were your house and it's the evening, just see me tomorrow or whatever" she replied, annoyed at the fact he hadn't explain what the message said or who it was, she thought he would just flick his phone on silence and they would continue what they were doing "can you hand me my top and skirt please" Caleb, for a moment, looked away from his phone and at her

"Sorry Han" he handed her the clothes, and turned around, out of respect, while she got back into her clothes, while she huffed putting them on, and walked straight past him, not looking at him at all, she wasn't even sure that he had registered that she had left

"Bye" she shouted from the hallway, making Caleb's head shoot up and look at the empty room he was left in, he shook his head and sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands, he didn't know what to do

 _Come back to us or your precious Hanna will come instead_ \- Cal

* * *

Once Hanna had ran out of Caleb's as fast as she could, tears threatening to escape her eyes, she ran over to her car, which was parked outside her house, and sped toward Spencer's house, not realising that she was now in a full sob, sure there was a chance she was over reacting, but then again, her and Caleb told each other everything, at least she told him everything, and for him to look at his phone for that long and blank her without saying more than two words to her, practically chucking her out his house, it was weird, all she could imagine the problem would be was that he didn't want to be with her in that way anymore, they were minutes away from having sex and in a full on make out session when she had to leave, maybe it was Alison on the phone wanting to meet up with him, so he left her for her, but once she debated that idea for a minute, she realised that throughout the entire period they had been involved with each other, he had never looked at another girl twice, she trusted that Alison was not the reason behind his actions.

Before she knew it, she was stomping in the back door of Spencer's rather big house, taking two steps at a time as she went up the stairs and straight into her room, without knocking she quickly opened the door, making a large bang, and a studding Spencer jump out of her seat

"Jesus Hanna" Spencer moaned looking at her "ever heard of knocking, or calling just to warn me you're coming" she laughed, but when Hanna didn't respond, she turned her head to look at he properly, and she saw her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes "oh Hanna banana what's wrong" she cooed, moving towards her slumping friend and engulfing her in a tight reassuring hug, stroking her hair "I thought you were spending the evening with Caleb"

"So did I but.." She managed to get out, before a new flood of tears came rushing out, making her unable to finish

"Did you have an argument?"

"No, he just left"

"What do you mean he left?" She moved Hanna out of the hug and moved a piece of hair behind her ear

"We were about to...you know, and he just, his phone, it kept ringing, so I just asked him to check it in case it was urgent but when he saw it, he basically kicked me out"

"oh Hanna baby, I'm sure it's nothing bad, you know Caleb, he has a hard time talking about things straight away, given its a lot quicker with you, but the boy who bottles every emotion up for years is still in there, he will tell you soon I know it, and so do you"

Hanna nodded, Spencer was right, she knew Caleb and the way he thinks, but he also knows the way she thinks and he knows that she would imagine the worst, even if it was nothing, like Spencer had said

* * *

Caleb however, didn't know what to do, his main priority was keeping Hanna safe, and now, that meant going to Allentown, he didn't know how long he would have to be there, and he certainly couldn't tell Hanna what he was having to do, he didn't even know how Cal knew about Hanna, he could have been watching him, following him at any time and he could be doing the same to Hanna. He had just gotten his life back on track, doing something legit where he could get somewhere in life, and he was really academically clever, but this, this could bring him so much trouble, he was close to being caught before, police realised he was just a kid, but now, now he wasn't just a kid, he knew everything about that lifestyle and he was about to walk straight back into it, eyes open

Before he knew it he was writing Hanna a letter, he could be specific as to why and where he was going, but he did have to tell her he was going somewhere, to come across as less of an ass and she deserved a semi explanation, he walked up to her door and posted it through her letter box

 _Hanna,_

 _I'm having to leave for a while, don't worry it's not your fault, I'm still as crazy about you as I've always been, I'll be back at some point, I can't say when because I don't know, but I'll be back, I'll be back before you know it, and while I'm gone, I'll never stop thinking about you, and I know I can't control you, but I don't want you to stop thinking of me either, you're amazing Hanna Marin and I'm lucky that you're mine, I know I'm an ass and you probably deserve way better than you got with me, but I promise that you'll always be the most important thing to me, and that's why I'm doing this, I wish I could tell you more, I hope I can by the time I'm back_

 _Bye, Caleb_

He jumped into his car, and his his steering wheel with all the force he could as he let out a few angry tears, he was meant to protect Hanna when people left her, not leave her himself, just like her dad did, God he was sure she was going to hate him but before he could process anymore doubts he pressed his foot down onto the accelerator, hoping to get to Allentown as fast as possible knowing it was for Hanna as he tried to escape the thoughts of her floating around in his mind. He needed her, he didn't realise how much before but now, Caleb was crying his eyes out in his car, speeding along the freeway, Hanna was his everything but he had to leave her, he just hoped she wasn't going to be too mad at him, and then he realised a thought had completely slipped his mind sean he was leaving Hanna alone, vulnerable to the actions of Sean and Noel, he had to do something to protect her, his first instinct was to call the person closest to her, Spencer, and after a few rings she picked up

"Caleb?" She answered suspiciously

"Hey Spence, um can you talk?"

"I'm with Hanna and Em, why aren't you calling her?" He furrowed her eyebrows at Hanna, showing her she didn't have a clue why he was calling, and Hanna shrugged

"I need to talk to you, just get out of the room so she can't hear you, please" he begged

"Okay, hold on" she paused and went into the back garden, Hanna was sitting on the kitchen counter, and was looking very worried "Caleb what the hell, Hanna came here crying thinking you're over her and don't want to be with her anymore"

"That couldn't be further from the truth Spence, you know how I feel about her"

"What do you want then, it's only a matter of time until she finds me"

"I have to go somewhere, I can't say where, I left Hanna a letter, I posted it to her house earlier, but I need you to do something for me, I need you to look after her, Sean and Noel are still hovering around and she's not safe, even less so without me, and I wish I had a choice but I have to go, if I don't, she will end up even worse off, don't tell her this, I don't want her to worry about me, just can you like maybe stay with her 24/7, just make sure she's not alone so they can't get to her, please Spence"

"Caleb, what the hell, you're scaring me"

"Spencer, don't get hung up on the details, just keep Hanna safe"

"Yeah of course, Caleb be care-" Spencer was cut off by Hanna grabbing the phone

"Caleb?" She cried in desperation, but hearing her voice, he didn't know what to do, just hearing her her angelic tone, it made his eyes glassy, he knew he wouldn't be able to lie to her, and he couldn't tell her, so he quickly hung up the phone, leaving Hanna with the phone to her ear, starring at Spencer "he just hung up on me" she muttered quietly, making spencer run over to her and engulf her into a bear hug for the second time that night "why didn't you let me speak to him?" She cried even louder "what the fuck is going on, why is he calling you and hanging up on me" she screamed, pulling away from Spencer, who just kept quiet "Spencer tell me" Hanna screamed "is he leaving me to be with you?" She screamed at her friend "I was worried he was going to leave me for Alison, I didn't even realise I was being back stabbed and you were holding the knife"

"What, no Hanna, neither me or Caleb would ever think of doing that to you or Toby you know that" Spencer grabbed Hanna and brought her back into the hug and stroked the hair on her head "Caleb is fine Han, he probably didn't hear you on the phone, that's why he hung up" she did my want to tell Hanna about the note, or anything suspicious about Caleb, she wanted her to find out when she read the letter for herself and find out that way, she felt bad for Hanna, her boyfriend was leaving and she had no idea, she just hoped he had a good excuse and would be back soon, Hanna didn't need anymore people leaving or anymore hurt in her life, she was just starting to be genuinely happy.

 **I know this isn't the happiest of chapters, and there isn't as much haleb as usual but I still hope you liked it, let me know in a review x**


	15. Chapter 15

Allentown

Hanna was planning on sleeping at Spencer's, she was crazy worried about Caleb and her head kept telling her that he was ok and there was nothing to be worried about, but call it an instinct or a gut feeling, she knew Caleb and she knew something was up. For him to run out of their make out session, and to call Spencer when he could have called her, there was something fishy going on, especially when she began ruffling through Spencer pyjama draws to find something to wear for the night and Spencer told her she wasn't allowed to sleep over because it was a school night and they had a Spanish test the next day, having a test in the same class was usually their reason to have a sleepover on a school night, not an argument against the idea, but Hanna didn't know what Spencer was in on, Hanna didn't know Caleb was going to be gone for a while and Spencer knew she needed to know soon, she needed to get home.

"Hanna, get in your car, look your mom is probably worried" she tried, literally pushing Hanna out the door

"Why is Caleb coming over and you don't want me to find out"

"Hanna we've talked about this, just go, please" pushing her further and further out of the back door of the Hastings house

"Ok can you please tell me what's going on, you and caleb you're both acting really strange" Hanna was on the verge of tears now, she didn't know what her boyfriend and her best friend were doing behind her back and it scared her

"Go home and you'll find out, I have nothing to do with it Han, and in all honestly it wouldn't have been the method I would have used, I promise"

"Fine bye Spence" Hanna huffed and slapped the patio door before sprinting to her car and curling up into a ball in the drivers seat, sobbing her eyes out for a reason she didn't even know of, she didn't even realise that she had been huddled there for half an hour and it was now pitch black outside, as she wiped her mascara stained eyes and began the short drive back to her house.

She didn't even know if her mother was home, she prayed that she had gone out after work or got held up like usual so she wouldn't have to answer any of her questions because, Hanna felt like she didn't know anything anymore and she certainly wouldn't have the answers to her mothers questions. Dragging herself up to her picket fence and opening the front door in a frail manner as her eyes pealed towards an envelope with her name on the front, in what she remembered from there English classes as Caleb's hand writing, she picked it up and walked towards the kitchen in her family home as she slumped her bag on the counter and herself on the stall, she quickly opened the note, eyes becoming watery as she read on and on, she finished reading it and couldn't comprehend what he was doing as she read it over and over again, imaging it being Caleb's voice as she silently sobbed to herself, she didn't know what to do or what to think, she thought it was her fault, she had too many problems so Caleb had to leave to get space from her, but all the kind words he wrote in the note, but then he just left, she became angry at him, for just leaving her, high and dry, without a verbal explanation, without a kiss goodbye, without a proper reason he was just gone, and she didn't know what to do and her mind was going to all kinds of places; Alison, Allentown, Sean, Noel, his biological parents, he sounded desperate to go, and he was doing this for her apparently, so Sean Noel and Allentown were the only things he could do for her, and he would have been stupid enough to get involved of any of the above, so there she was alone and destroyed, wishing for her hot neighbour to come back to her.

* * *

"Cal" Caleb called, walking into a dark and dingy abandoned tunnel, he was used to being here a year or two ago, but now he definitely didn't fit in, and he definitely wasn't comfortable in the area, he was regretting coming back, regretting leaving Hanna without saying goodbye properly, walking further into the tunnel he saw two dark figures, and that's when he realised, they'd drawn him back in, and it wasn't easy to get out of, it took an extremely strong human to stand up to a bunch of gang members and leave, sure he already did it once, but now they knew his one and only weakness, his Hanna

"Think again lover boy" came a sarcastic tone from the left shadow, as he walked closer he realised who exactly it was, Sean.

"Sean?"

"I've met your friends here Caleb, they're nice, but I see why you left" he replied in a snob tone, looking around all the run down shops and flats with smashed windows and the faint smell of alcohol and drugs, not Sean's usual scene

"Cal what's going on man?" Caleb asked his former friend, whom was standing beside a smug looking Sean

"Well Sean here told me about the little thing you have with Hanna, a nice blonde petite girl from what I've seen of her, bet she was a good lay"

"What do you mean from what you've seen of her?" Caleb asked worriedly, he did not want them to know where Hanna was, he knew what they were capable of doing to her, and he chose to ignore the comment about a good lay, if Hanna was anything to him, it certainly wasn't the fact she was a good lay, he was pretty much head over heels before they were even intimate in that way

"Don't you know what I can do if I put my mind to it"

"Of course I do" Caleb replied deadpan "but I just don't get why you want me here, and why you want to ruin me and Han"

"Oh well, that's quite a story" Sean butted in "shall I explain it or you" he nodded to Cal

"Fuck sake, spit it out, one of you"

"Well Sean, as you may know, has a little crush on Hanna" Caleb rolled his eyes, it wasn't a crush, he was obsessed "and sales are down since you've been gone, we need you back Caleb" he furrowed his eyebrows "you know how to sweet talk customers, you're talented" there was no way he was rejoining this lifestyle willingly "we can't find josh, after the accident he went missing, just like you did, I guess he moved away, maybe changed his name, so he couldn't be found, so we found you instead" Caleb starred blankly at Cal and signalled for him to continue, wanting this whole thing explained "so, when Sean informed me in your little chat with Hanna, how she's the only thing you care about, how she isn't threatened by your time in Allentown, because it shaped you into who you are, he came to me, well not to me, to Allentown, asking for you, and as you know you're quite the celebrity around here, made a name for yourself, so it didn't take long for Sean to be lead to me, I decided we could use Hanna against you, make you join, make you leave her, so she is free to go back to sean, and if you don't play along, well you won't like what we will do to you"

"Hanna won't go anywhere near him" Caleb spat, ignoring everything about their plan, focusing on Hanna's safety, he didn't care if he got hurt keeping her safe, he cared that she was safe "Sean you've tried to rape her twice, take no for an answer you low life scumbag" Caleb spat in the preppy boys face, after throwing a punch at him again

"You did not just do that" he arrogantly replied, reaching for his belt on his jeans, Caleb tried to see what he was doing before a gun was pulled out, most defiantly one of Cal's

"Sean, no" Cal explained taking the gun from him "if Caleb stays here, which he will, you have Hanna to yourself, Caleb knows the consequences if he doesn't do as told"

* * *

Hanna was in her car, she didn't care what she had to do, she was not letting Caleb go back to Allentown, she was not letting him turn into someone she knew he wasn't, he was Caleb the hacker with the big heart, not a criminal, or a bully which he was made out to be, and she would be prepared to do whatever it is to safe him. Obviously she wasn't one hundred percent sure Caleb was in Allentown, but she was looking for him, and if he wasn't in Allentown, she would go to the play park, where she knew he spent a lot of time for himself, to think about his life, what it would be like if he was never in foster care, but Hanna had a gut feeling, Caleb was in Allentown, she didn't even know where Allentown was frankly, she knew it wasn't that far away but ask it would take about two hours by car, so she would get there quite late, Hanna then slammed her car breaks in the middle of rosewood and realised she would reach Allentown at around midnight, and the area was known for being rough, everything that happened with Sean and Noel, and without Caleb by her side, she as aware of how boys saw her and she was vulnerable, she had to take a moment to remind herself that what she was doing wasn't for her, it was for Caleb, he was probably in a lot more danger than she would be in and she needed to help him, he would do it for her, she pressed her foot upon the accelerator and sped toward Allentown.

* * *

A few hours had past by now, Hanna had just arrived to Allentown, while Caleb was still in the tunnel with Cal and Sean, he was making his decision to stay or go, he was in the fence about the whole situation, and if Hanna was with him he would have let his emotions flow and probably be in tears right now, but this wasn't the place or time, but it made him realise how comfortable he is with her, he isn't afraid to show emotions.

Hanna was asking around for Caleb, it was half eleven, and she tried her hardest to avoid talking to young men in hoodies and bomber jackets at all times, only talking to those who looks relatively friendly, but she soon realised that the people she was asking, couldn't have been the ones to know Caleb, it would have been the rough looking ones, but by now she didn't know where she was, it was dark, pitch black, and she would her the violent barking of dogs in the distance, she began to break down, she didn't know where she was or anyone around her, she turned full circle and still, she wouldn't see anything, it was like she was blind, as the tears began pouring out her eyes as she continued to freak out more and more, walking in random directions, hoping she might bump into someone who knew something, eventually, she thought she saw three figures, one slumping against something, and the other two close together, maybe discussing something important

"Hello?" She shouted out to get their attention "is someone there?" Still silence "anyone" she shouted a bit louder, and the lone figure shifted slightly "I'm looking for someone could you help me?" The figure started walking towards her, really fast, and she got scared, really scared, so she started running back, actually sprinting, hoping whoever it was would get the message and leave her alone or she would get far enough for them to give up

Caleb heard this voice, he didn't know if he was dreaming, or if he was hallucinating, or even if Sean had actually used the gun and he was only seeing her because he was dying, but he was confident that whatever was happening to him, Hanna was there with him, and her angelic voice echoed through his head, her hoping voice, hoping that he was there and he was. He didn't know why she was there, how she had found out where he was so quickly, but what he was secretly hoping she would do, she had, she had come to save him, despite all the dangers associated with this place, his Hanna had come, just like he would have come to her, he would never admit he wanted her to come and find him, because a good man, wouldn't want or accept or hope for the girl he was pretty sure he was in love with to put herself in this danger, only for him, but he was god damn proud of Hanna, but he was scared, scared she would get hurt, and now she had found him, she needed to be safe, and where they were was just the opposite of that, she needed to go, go to safety, away from him at the moment, and that broke his heart, but her standing there, it made his vision so clear, he didn't know how it happened, but seeing her, it had made him realise that anything Sean or Cal could do to him wouldn't hurt as much as leaving Hanna would, he wasn't going anywhere, he wasn't staying in Allentown, he had a future, a good future.

"Han" came a call from the figure, it sounded a lot like Caleb, and as Hanna whipped her head around, she realised it was in fact Caleb, as she stood, her jaw dropped, just at the sight of him "baby what the hell are you doing, you need to leave" he said in a stern, adult tone as he brought his arms around her nape and brought her in for a tight hug, her hands going around his back "you don't know how dangerous it is here Hanna please go" she stayed silent enjoying the smell of him, thanking God he was ok, she was fast enough for him to not be influenced by his past

"Yeah Hanna, pretty dangerous" called a voice from behind Caleb

"Sean?" She opened her eyes over Caleb's shoulder and saw her ex boyfriend, suddenly becoming pale, and scare for her life, and pushed herself off Caleb

"I think I should get you back home babe" sean gestured moving a hand to her shoulder, and she flinched at the contact

"No" she stated, moving more behind Caleb but makijg hand linked with his, so he could protect her "and you are?" She sassily asked Cal, who had made his way over

"Cal, my darling, and your boyfriend is going to be staying here for a while, if he knows what's good for him"

"I'm not staying" Caleb decided, not giving a shit about the consequences of his words, he knew it would be him they hurt not Hanna, and if he stayed, he would be hurting Hanna mentally and Sean would be free too physically, so the risk was worth it

"I thought I showed you earlier, you don't have a choice" Sean cut him off, referring to the gun he had in his belt

"What's he talking about Caleb?" Hanna asked innocently, brushing her spare hand up and down Caleb's arm

"Nothing babe, it's ok, we're going home I promise"

"Caleb you're staying here" cal said, not giving him a choice, moving more towards him "you know the consequences"

"I don't give a fuck about that"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Sean snapped, whipping out the black object from his belt and aiming it at Hanna, and taking it off the safety

"Sean no" Caleb and Cal screamed, as Hanna tried to process what was happening as he snapped the guns leaver, making a bullet fly out the end

"Hanna, move" Caleb screamed, pushing her to the round, without realising that he had moved into the direction of the bullet, as it went straight threw his right hip, and he fell straight to the ground, and Sean ran away as soon as he realised what he had done, hopping he wouldn't be found, and Hanna opened her eyes to Caleb lying in a pool of blood and cal starring in shock, as she let out an estranged loud cry and curled herself up in a ball to sob

"Call someone, an ambulance" she screamed at cal as she moved over toward Caleb and laid his injured body over her lap, Cal nodded in acceptance, yeah he had a complicated relationship with Caleb, but threats or no threats would never wish this upon him "Caleb, keep your eyes open, look at me" Hanna whispered, caressing his face with her thumb "baby, stay awake please" she whispered in her sobs "we still have a long time together, all the things we can do, trips we can take when the school year ends" she added trying to get him to stay awake

"An ambulance is on its way" Cal murmured to Hanna, who looked up to him with her puffy red eyes "why would you do this" she cried "if you never asked him back, he would he okay, not like this"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" he said, regretting ever asking Caleb back, he was indeed like a brother to him once, for a very long time, and seeing Caleb fighting for consciousness hurt him a lot "I didn't actually want him to suffer"

"Well he has, and I am too, just please, what do I do while the ambulance comes" she begged, guessing he knew how to act in these situations, and obviously she was right as he pulled off his jacket and tied it around Caleb's mid section, and then pulled off top, and held it tightly over the wound

"This should slow the bleeding, hopefully, I'm really sorry Hanna, but I can't be here when the police get here, this is all I can do for you" he regretfully said, running away the same way Sean did when the incident happened, leaving Hanna with a bleeding Caleb, near unconscious

"I love you Han" he managed to whisper out, struggling for conscience and even more so for words, but Hanna understood and smiled through her tears

"I love you too Caleb" she mumbled, knowing he wouldn't even remember this interaction, but when they said it next, she prayed it would be in better circumstances than this, as she cradled his fragile body, and placed a light kiss through his hair, as the tears streamed down her face, the memories of Caleb flowimg through her mind.

 **I'm so sorry for the sad ending but I promise everything will work out well, and despite this not being the happiest of chapters I hope you enjoyed the drama, and how Hanna and Caleb protect each other, let me know what you think and want to happen in a review, also comment your fav haleb stories because I need some more of them** **x**


	16. Chapter 16

One day at a time

Hanna had ridden in the ambulance with Caleb on the journey to Allentown's hospital, she didn't care that she had left her car behind, she knew this area was rough but the thought of her car being stolen was the last thing on her mind as she sat silently sobbing in a plastic hospital chair waiting on any type of news on Caleb. She hadn't told anyone about what had happened, including the police, given it was a shooting and she was a witness, they wanted to talk to her, but she asked to wait for Caleb to wake up before she did anything because honestly she wasn't one hundered percent sure of what she had walked in too, and what to say to protect Caleb from prison, given he was in that gang not so long ago.

As far as she knew, her mom was away and Spencer thought Hanna was safe in her room, so no one needed to know, and she didn't want them to know, because yeah she loved them but they had a habit for judging, especially Spencer, and she didn't want anyone judging Caleb, besides she was fine by herself, despite the thoughts that were eating her alive, she didn't even know what the time was, but given by the lighting around her, she guessed morning was arriving, probably around four, but Hanna was just starting into space, thinking of all the scenarios that could happen in the next few hours and days, the worrying part was that Caleb's fate was the most doubtful thing on that list, she wasn't a doctor, she didn't know what the hell was going on, but she wasn't dumb, she knew being shot as serious, but she didn't know how bad a shot to the hip would be.

She watched as floods of people past her in the hours she had been there, a child with a sore arm, a few older people coming in too, a pregnant woman with who Hanna assumed to be the father, a man with a cut finger, people watching really made the hours go faster, she then saw an older lady come into the waiting room, she looked like she had been crying for a while and she approached Hanna and sat next to her "you look like you're having just as much fun as me here honey" she passed a friendly sad smile to Hanna, and she returned it quickly

"Yeah" Hanna muttered, not really in the mood for talking, she hadn't had any sleep and she was going crazy with paranoia

"What's a young girl like you doing here at this hour anyway" the friendly old woman asked

"I'd figure the same thing as everyone else" she shot back, instantly feeling terrible about it, the woman was clearly hurting just like Hanna was, and she probably hadn't spoken to anyone in a while "sorry, I'm Hanna"

"Jane" the woman smiled back "my husband was brought in here, his ill and his gotten rapidly worse over the past week, so I brought him in"

"My boyfriend was shot" Hanna said deadpan, and turned to the woman whose mouth fell open "by my ex boyfriend" she added with no emotion what's so ever, still starring ahead "who's kind of obsessed with getting me back, as in he would do whatever or harm whoever got in his way, even if it was Caleb or me" there was an awkward silence between the woman and Hanna "so now you know why I'm here, in this state"

"Oh honey, you love this Caleb?"

Hanna nodded in reply still starring into space, before actually saying anything "but I might not ever be able to say it to him if he doesn't..." Hanna's lip being quivering again and she felt herself breaking down into more tears, and the older woman who was a complete stranger wrapped her arm round Hanna and let her cry into her shoulder

"Sweetie you shouldn't talk like that, if I'm sixty and still around, your boyfriend can make it though this" she said as Hanna lifted her head up from the woman, oddly enough this was just what Hanna needed because strangers don't judge, they just listen, exactly what Jane was doing "you know I've been with my husband fourty five years, and believe me we've had our scares, but every time we make it though, because if it's me on the hospital bed he stays strong and gets me through, and like now it's him, I stay strong, no matter how hard it is, so I can be strong for him, and that's exactly what you need to do now Hanna, just being positive will help him, trust me"

Hanna offered the elderly woman a sad smile "you've been with him since you were fifteen?"

"I've only ever been with him" the woman smiled, and Hanna attempted too "this will get easier" she said referring to the hospital

"Thank you, you've actually helped a lot" as she wrapped herself in her arms "I'm gonna go see if I'm allowed to see him yet, or if there's any news, bye Jane"

* * *

Hanna walked around the hospital for what felt like years, looking for a person who both knew what they were doing and didn't look crazy busy, being friendly would also help as she would get more out of them, she saw a youngish woo an heading towards her and Hanna assumed she was either a doctor or nurse "hi, sorry, I'm Hanna Marin, I'm here for Caleb rivers, I was just wondering if you had any news, anything that you could possibly tell me, please"

The woman clearly saw the desperation in Hanna through her glassy eye and puffy cheeks and sadly smiled at her, it seemed to be all people did in hospitals "are you imitate family sweetie"

"Um no, I'm just his girlfriend, but um he doesn't know his parents, I'm the only person here for him, just the tiniest bit of information will be fine, I just, I've been here hours and I need to know just something, just if his doing just bad or really bad"

"Hold on I'll find out for you" there was a pause between the two as the nurse used her microphone to contact someone associated with Caleb's care, Hanna stood her hands in front of her and biting on her lip as she waited on some news "okay thank you" the words made Hanna look up hopefully into the woman's eyes "Caleb has just got out of surgery, they had to remove the bullet, they also removed his spleen, but don't worry, most patients we have in there get that done, it's nothing to worry about, his still unconscious however, so it's a matter of waiting, but the good news is he is breathing by himself, they've estimated that it will be a few days before he wakes up"

"So his not going to die?"

"No honey, he will be waking up, and with the way his vitals are right now, it's not going to be long before he does, come on I'll take you up there, his not really allowed visitors but if I wait outside then no one will say anything, but you can't spend too long in there, because you could be carrying germs which could ultimately worsen his condition, though okay?"

"Thank you" Hanna muttered to the woman, not having the energy to speak loudly, honestly she was shattered, and if not sleeping in over a day wasn't bad enough, the thoughts running round her mind for the past hours had definitely worn her out, the woman ushered her down a wide corridor and up a flight of stairs, Hanna saw a glass window as the came to a stop, looking in she saw an unconscious Caleb with pipes coming out of his body and many machines beeping, he was just a shell of himself, lying there naked chest and not moving "oh my gosh" she muttered again bringing a hand to her mouth and her eyes becoming glassy

"You can have five minutes lovely" the woman said opening Caleb's hospital room door for Hanna and closing it back up when she walked in

Hanna stopped as soon as she got through the door, taking a moment to take in her surroundings, she made herself comfortable in the armchair next to Caleb, and she took one of his hands in hers and rubbed the back of it with her thumb, she spent two of the minutes starring at him, wondering how he was so alive twelve hours before, and now he couldn't even open his eyes, or bend his thumb, something a baby could do, just yesterday everything was amazing for Hanna and Caleb, she thought back to that day at school

 _"You looked great in pe today" he whispered seductively in her ear as he pushed his body against hers in the janitors closet, the two of them were supposed to be in a maths lesson, but Caleb had sent Hanna a text telling her it was urgent, so of course she came straight to him, the only urgent thing was he bulge in his pants_

 _"Hmm well it's not everyday your boyfriend takes his top off in a game of baseball either" she replied running her hands up and down his toned stomach, he took her face into his hands and pressed a hard kiss on her lips, and she returned pushing at his hips under his top for him to come closer to her, as there tongues fought "I missed you last night" she whispered pulling away from him again, and he bit his lip as she did so, and her hand went into his boxers and began to pump him_

 _"I can tell" he smirked back at her and nodded towards what her hand was doing to him, he pushed his head into the crook of her neck "Han" he moaned loving what he was doing to her, despite the thought of people hearing him or walking in that was going around his mind_

 _"Do you want my mouth" she whispered, her mouth very close to his ear_

 _"Fuck Hanna" he moaned as she got down onto her knees, thanking God that the cupboard didn't have cameras_

"I can't help thinking this is my fault" she started, talking for the first time since she had been in the room with him "I mean, my psycho ex did this to you" she paused and took another look at him lying there "and now we're here, I'm talking to myself praying that you can here me, when really I have no idea if you can and I don't have a clue what to say" she began playing with his fingers "you have no idea how much I want to cuddle with you now, just to be back to twelve hours ago, cuddling in your bed, God everything was perfect, I was giving you head in a janitors closet for god sakes" she laughed slightly, for the first time that day "but we had no idea what Sean was planning, we were naive" it was silent for a minute, Hanna really didn't know what to say to be positive "you know I met an old lady in the waiting room, Jane, she gave me some advice, her husband was in the hospital they've been together since they were fifteen, and she was telling me that I need to be strong for you, but the truth is I've been crying for the past five hours, I haven't told anyone were here, but I actually think I need to tell your aunt when I get back home, she probably should know, obviously I won't tell her why, talking of that the police want to speak to you" Hanna stopped, realising all she was telling him were depressing things about the incident, and she wanted him to be happy "do you remember when we first met, you know I saw you before that party, I was at my house and you were moving stuff from the van, we were looking at you through my window, seriously even Emily found you hot, and then at that party when I spoke to you for the first time, I wanted to jump you so badly, and then I saw Sean, so I just did, you know, that's one thing I could thank him for, obviously I won't considering his an absolute scumbag, but you know I am thankful I got to kiss you that night, and I remember when you kissed me back, God it was amazing, I couldn't believe my hot new neighbour was kissing me. Me." She paused and smiled to herself, thinking of that night "Caleb when I'm with you everything's perfect, so you need to wake up, because I can't walk around without you, I can't go back to my house, knowing you're not in the bed next to me, or in the house opposite, knowing that you're unconscious that you're lying hopelessly, so I need to be strong for you, and I promise I will be, I'll try my hardest to be everything you need for these next few weeks, I'm sorry if I let you down"

"sorry honey, times up" the kind nurse interrupted "it's probably best you go home now, get some rest, he can have visitors later today"

"Okay, thank you" she turned herself back to Caleb "goodbye Caleb" and she kissed his cheek and headed out of the room

* * *

"Hanna where the hell have you been" Ashley Marin screamed, running down the stairs as Hanna walked through the hall "I've been up all night and wasn't far from calling the police"

"Sorry mom" Hanna muttered, after he day she had had, she wasn't in the mood for her mother to be angry with her, and she was even less bothered to answer back

"Hanna is everything okay?" This time Ashley spoke in a soothing tone, noticing that something was up with her usually wise mouthed daughter, and when she kept quiet, she knew her theory was correct "Hanna you can tell me anything baby, you know that"

"No mom, its, it's Caleb" she stuttered out, still not believing what happened

"What about Caleb"

"His in the hospital, in Allentown"

Ashley moved towards her daughter and brought her in for a tight hug, stroking the back of her hair "oh honey, will he be okay? And why Allentown?"

"The woman said he should wake up in a couple days, he had an operation to to over the bullet, but they had to take out his spleen"

"Bullet?" Ashley shouted very surprised "Hanna what type of accident was this?"

"He was shot" she murmured, not wanting to go through the details "but I need to go out" Hanna walked around her mom and out the door, slamming it as she left and running over the road to Caleb's aunts, and knocking furiously on the door

"Hanna?" The woman asked groggily, it was then that Hanna remembered it was early and she hadn't checked the time since she arrived to Allentown, which felt like a lifetime ago "what are you doing here this early, Caleb isn't in, he went to a friends last night"

"This is about Caleb actually, I think you might need to sit down"

"Okay, come in" the two women took a seat on the sofa before Hanna started

"Caleb's in the hospital, last night he went back to meet someone he used to know, before you found him, he was ambushed and when I found him, the bullet was aiming for me, but he jumped in the way, his in room 214 in Allentown community hospital, he can have visitors later today, he didn't have anyone as an emergency contact so once I was finished there I came straight to tell you, he had an operation to remove the bullet they ended up taking out his spleen, his still unconscious but he should wake up within a few days, I'm so sorry Mrs Wright" by now Hanna was crying again, and Caleb's aunt was in floods of tears, Hanna could tell she really loved him like a son

"Don't be sorry Hanna, I should be thanking you, you're a brave young woman, and I'm going to visit Caleb as soon as visiting hours open, you're welcome to join me, but now I think you need some rest" the woman nodded to Hanna's tired puffy and glassy eyes "crying tires you out dear, if you're missing Caleb, here have this" she moved to pick up and then handed Hanna one of Caleb's t-shirts, Hanna took a sniff of it

"It smells like him" and just at that reminder Hanna was in floods of tears again, God Caleb was her everything, she couldn't lose him

"Just take these days one at a time Hanna, it's going to be hard for both of us"

 **Hope you liked this chapter and thank you for all the lovely reviews you all leave, I wasn't going to update today because I'm really ill and I've been sleeping for the last few days, also I'm at a festival all weekend, so now was my only chance, hopefully I'll update again Monday, however I originally planned to end this at chapter 20, but I'm writing it now and I really don't want it to end, so let me know if you want it to end then or carry it on longer, I'll need some time to come up with some ideas though.**

 **Review pleasee x**


	17. Chapter 17

Things are better

For Hanna, the next few days felt like an eternity, she missed school Friday and it was now Monday and she was missing school again, she had gotten herself into a routine, Caleb's visiting hours began at 10 in the morning, so she would wake up at 7, get dressed and go straight away, making sure she got there and was the first person to see Caleb in the morning and last to leave at night, crying herself to sleep at night thinking of how she would spend the day in the chair next to Caleb's still unconscious body, just waiting for him to reply when she spoke to him, then go home and usually cry herself to sleep, she had re-read their messages on her phone what felt like a million times, all the sweet goodnight and good morning texts, she realised she hadn't deleted their chat once, so she got to read the very first message he sent her when he was walking behind her one day to school, all the way to the day of the shooting.

Truth be told, the only thing she had eaten since lunch on Thursday before the accident was half a packet of crisps she had stolen from Spencer on Saturday, and if she could have she would have rented a hotel room to stay in so she was closer to Caleb, but her mom had not allowed her to do so, however she did agree to it once Caleb had woken up for the first few days, because she knew they would want to be attached to each other at all times and she understood Caleb would need the support, Hanna was now on the way to the Allentown hospital, praying that today would be different, that Caleb would speak back to her.

Caleb's aunt had the day off yesterday, so she had taken Hanna to see Caleb so that they didn't have to take two cars up there, the support she was giving him and Hanna during the time made Hanna realise that she did honestly love her nephew like he was her son, they looked so alike too, anyone who didn't know would guess they were mother and son, and that made Hanna happy, he finally had a family, however on weekdays she had work, so she would visit straight from there and arrive at about 5, so today Hanna had a lot of one time with Caleb, even though she liked Caleb's aunt, she loved it just being her and Caleb.

"Bye Jane, see you later" Hanna said, walking into Caleb's hospital room, and making sure the door was closed before approaching him, kissing him lovingly on the forehead and sitting down in the chair next to him, holding his hand in hers

Caleb could hear movements, he always recognised Hanna's voice, and the warm atmosphere she brought into the room, he heard her call out to Jane, who she had told him was the older woman who had helped her on the night he was shot, apparently she saw her there everyday she had come in, and they were helping each other, he felt her kiss him on the forehead, and as per usual there was nothing more he wanted to do than kiss her back, although he heard her voice, and felt her touch, he couldn't see her or talk back or touch her himself, it was breaking his heart having to sit there and do nothing when she occasionally broke down into tears, he couldn't wipe her tears away and tell her everything was okay, he couldn't comfort her and make sure she was keeping herself healthy, and what was really killing him was that he couldn't see what she looked like, he didn't know if she had starved herself and was pale and weak or if she was her usual self, which he doubted, he knew the ways she coped and he wasn't happy with them, but usually he could stop them, show her how much she meant to him, but now he was motionless.

* * *

Hanna was sitting flicking through a magazine she had picked up from the confectionary store in the hospital "God it's so hard to believe Kourtney Kardashian has carried 3 kids" she muttered to herself, making Caleb laugh inside "her figure is insane"

 _"You're perfect Han"_

"Oh these boots, I'm so marking this page"

Yep she's definitely reading a magazine, Caleb thought to himself, when he woke up he knew he was going to find it and get her those boots

"You'd like this watch Caleb, right I'm marking that for you too"

God his girlfriend was obsessed with shopping

"You know you could wear it when we actually go on a second date, yeah I'm still waiting for that" Caleb laughed inside when he heard that "we could go into Philly and see a show or something"

 _"Perfect"_

"But I'm calling an intervention, you're not allowed to smoke anymore, maybe I'll just have to have sex with you every time you feel the urge for one to get you to stop, but it's bad for you and you're not exactly in the best condition right now"

 _"That will be perfectly fine"_

He heard her moving about and a few seconds later her lips were on his cheeks as she rubbed his check opposite and stroked his hair into place, he could feel her touches and it was hurting him that he couldn't do anything "you know, Spencer snd Toby got caught making out in the school cafeteria Friday, Emily called and told me about it yesterday, I laughed so hard, she got her first detention for exchanging spit with Tobias, apparently they were supposed to be in Spanish, but you know it just made me think of all the times we've done that, and haven't got caught, I mean that one day in the classroom at lunch was really hot"

 _"I was so nervous, I was planning it all day"_

"But you were so sure of yourself"

 _"and you were finding it so hot"_

"But despite all the perks of dating a bad boy from Allentown like how everything you do is so damn hot, the repercussions shouldn't be worth it, considering you're laying in a hospital bed, but I can help coming back to you Caleb" Hanna sat there and closed her eyes imagining his response, his signature smirk and biting his lips before saying her name and dragging it out as just as she imagined his voice saying it;

"Hanna.." Caleb whispered, and Hanna whipped her head around and opened her eyes at his words, she didn't know if she had imagined it so hard it actually seemed real or if as she was imagining Caleb actually said it, he still had his eyes closed, but she felt him grip back her hand slightly as she still held onto it

"Caleb" she cried with an immense amount of hope in her voice

"Han" he croakily whispered back, his hold on her hand becoming even stronger

"Caleb, can you open your eyes, can you can hear me" she replied hopefully, as she stood up to look at him, making sure she wasn't leaning directly over him so he had a scare when he opened his eyes, and she hadn't even realised all the tears coming out of her eyes, while Caleb weakly blinked his eyes open, the light in the room being too strong for them to stay open for long

"The light Han, it's too bright" he whispered back, and Hanna ran over to the switch to turn them down a touch, he recognised it and opened his eyes fully "hey baby" he huskily whispered his voice still weak "come here" she hesitantly walked over, knowing she should probably call a nurse or doctor but she needed this moment with her boyfriend, she climbed up on the left side of the bed, careful not to adjust any wires or lay on his wrong side where he was shot

"Tell me if I'm hurting you okay?" She whispered, stroking his chin and cheek with her fingers and thumb

"You couldn't hurt me Han" he whispered, using all of his energy to lift his hand up to her face and cup her cheeks and bring his face closer to hers "stop all this crying though" he laughed, smiling into a kiss, and sucking on her lower lip as he pulled away slowly, he would have carried on, God he missed her enough too, he was craving her like hell but he had so little energy, he could just about kiss her like that

"I should call someone" she whispered to him "they said you need to be checked over as soon as you're awake and you need to talk to the police Caleb"

"Shit Han" he sighed, it dawned on him that he couldn't say what he did for Cal and Josh years ago, he would get sent away, away from Hanna, but he had to put Sean away, so he was away from Hanna, despite the weird relationship he had with Cal, he didn't want to see him in prison either "I'm gonna to leave Cal out of it"

Hanna whipped her body up at his words "you're what!"

"Han look, he was like a brother to me, and without Sean he would have never asked me back, and I'm not going back, if I leave him out of this, he can make sure Sean doesn't spill and it also means I won't have to go away either, think about it Han, if I tell the police I went back there so I could deal drugs again, I'm gonna go to prison"

"They were blackmailing you Caleb, his not a good guy"

"Maybe not, but Hanna I was in his position once, I was the bad guy, but you know me and you know I'm not like that, somewhere in Cal that's the same and if I do say his name, I'm gonna not have one guy after me, but the rest of the group after me and you, and then I'll go to prison because they weren't blackmailing me 2 years ago and I won't be able to protect you from them, trust me when I say I will not let Cal or anyone else lay a finger on you, they'll be out of our lives, and so will Sean and Noel"

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you Caleb, look around, you've been in a coma for 5 days"

"Have you eaten?"

"What?"

"Hanna I'm not stupid, I can see your ribs and hips through your dress" Hanna stayed quiet, and Caleb didn't shift his gaze from her "come here" he whispered to her, and she walked back over and laid in her previous position, as he was stoking her hair, she left out a few tears

"I don't want to fight with you Caleb" she cried into his bare chest, with heart rate monitors all over

"Shh Han, just let me do this please?"

"Okay" she squeaked out "just promise me you'll never leave again, at least not without saying goodbye"

"Never"

After a few minutes of silence, when Hanna felt like she was actually going to dose off to sleep she spoke up "I do actually need to go and find a doctor though Caleb" she laughed slightly, getting up from his grasp, and heading towards the door, she knew their heated conversation had tired him out and assumed he was asleep

"Wait Han" he called out, and she jumped at the noise but turned around to look at him anyway "I love you"

For the first time in five days, Hanna smiled, showing off her two dimples that Caleb adored "I love you too Caleb"

* * *

By now the police were in there way to Caleb's hospital room, the doctor had informed them that they had been called after he checked up on Caleb, he had to stay another ten days at the minimum because they have to keep close track of his blood levels, heart rate and the way his body reacts to the surgery, and the rate of the healing, Hanna was still in the room with Caleb, sitting on the chair, holding his hand while she scrolled down her Instagram feed, while Caleb got some well needed rest before he would have to answer a million and one questions from police officers and maybe even detectives, Hanna kept lifting her head even minute or two to check on how Caleb was doing, but she knew he liked it quite before he went to sleep, however there comfort was disrupted by two police officers knocking on the door

"Come in" Hanna shouted, knowing Caleb probably was asleep by now "sorry, his just really tired, I'll wake him up" she politely said to the officers as she stroked Caleb's cheek and he came around "did you want me to leave or stay" she asked both the officers and Caleb, as he tried his best to sit up in his bed

"Hanna Marin?" One of them asked, and she nodded, "we actually need to ask you some questions related to Noel Kahn and Sean Ackard, so you cannot hear what Caleb says as were also asking him these questions, I'm sorry, however you can stay for questions about the shooting"

"No worries" she smiled at the two men, and then turned her head to Caleb "I'll sit here quietly and then just tell me when to leave"

The two men set up speakers and microphones so that the conversation could be recorded "So Caleb, would you like to tell us the events of last Thursday"

Caleb was prepared to lie, to keep cal out of it, keep himself safe, keep Hanna safe, but he realised being caught lying would have way more problems then telling the truth, he told the police that he got a text from Allentown threatening Hanna, when he got there he met Sean, who and also blackmailed Cal to go there, he told the police about Sean and Noel hurting Hanna when he came to her house, when they stalked her at the Rihanna concert, he told them about Sean having a gun which Caleb was shot with when he said he wasn't going to leave Hanna after she showed up, Caleb left out anything that incriminated himself, and partly Cal, he knew neither of them would be in the clear maybe getting community service or a fine but he also said enough for Sean and Noel to be put in prison and away from Hanna for a long time, and that was worth any punishment Caleb could receive, as long as Hanna was safe, and when he looked over to her and they exchanged a smile before she left the room, he knew he had done the right thing.

* * *

Caleb's aunt arrived at the hospital at the slightly earlier time of half past 3, Hanna had called her soon after Caleb had woken up, but she was unable to leave work until the project she was working on was complete and then she was hit with a load of traffic on the way up, but soon enough she made her way into Caleb's room "Caleb, thank god you're okay sweetie" she ran in and hugged her nephew tightly "God you sure know how to make two woman go stir crazy" she laughed as he hugged her back just as tightly, Hanna got up off the hair and moved the the end of Caleb's bed so that his aunt could sit in the chair "thank you honey"

"It's fine" Hanna smiled back at her

"Oh Hanna, I've brought you food, you're wasting away and I remember you said you hate hospital food" Mrs Wright said leaning into her bag and bringing out a big pasta dish "you need carbs dear"

Caleb chuckled from where he way laying, admiring the relationship the two closest people had with each other "thank you Mrs Wright" Hanna laughed, taking the pasta and digging in straight away

"Oh for the last time call me Helen, and Hanna, look at these shoes, I wanted to get them but are they too young for me"

Hanna leant over to look on the woman's phone and shook her head, and swallowed her mouthful before answering "no they'll look lovely, and they're designer, Louboutin, very nice"

"You've rubbed off on me sweetie" she laughed along with Caleb who was shaking his head at the two of them "oh yes and while we're all here, I've been meaning to ask you something caleb, but first, I need to tell you this is about your birth parents, so do you want Hanna to stay and listen?"

Caleb stayed silent, processing the idea of knowing things about his mom and dad, but of course he wanted Hanna there "um yeah, Hanna can stay" he muttered, leaning his arm forward and grabbing Hanna's waist in reassurance

"Okay so, I'm not going to lie I've tried to contact your father, but he seems to be completely off the grid as usual, and he isn't coming back anytime soon, but Caleb what I have done over the past couple of weeks is that, I've hired a private investigator, to find your birth mother, I know you may not want to meet her, and I won't blame you or take offence but you're such a nice kind and loving young man, you deserve to know your mother, you can say no obviously, but they have found her, I'm not going to force you to do anything, but she does want to meet you, and she has been looking for you over the years, but I guess because you moved around so much the private investigator she hired was one of the finest, but after a few years as no luck, she guessed you just didn't want to be found"

The room was silent for a minute while both Caleb and Hanna processed what she had said, Hanna knew what Caleb was like and he would probably get mad if he had any energy in him, but he just seemed to stay quite "this is amazing Caleb" Hanna whispered and he nodded slightly, that's when she noticed the tears brimming in his eyes "Caleb you've wanted this for so long" he took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly

"Um thank you" he got out looking towards his aunt "I don't know what to think, this is so strange"

"Obviously take your time, if you want to talk to her, here is the number" she said handing Caleb a piece of card "now I'm going to find some food and leave you two alone, see you soon" and she walked back out the door

Hanna stretched out to Caleb's fact and wipes a fallen tear "what are you thinking?"

"That I don't know what to think" he paused, still looking a bit distressed, and the room fell into silence for a while, before Hanna spoke up

"Well I think you should go for it, I mean you can find out why she did what she did, instead of making up scenarios in your mind like you've been doing for 12 years, you can know what happened to her and your father, the worst that could happen is you talk once and never again, but at least you'd have that conversation, the best that can happen is you form a relationship with her, you have a whole family there Caleb that you don't know about, maybe brothers or sisters too, people that will love you just as much as me and your aunt do, and if it doesn't work out, well you'll always have me, and you can say you've tried, you wouldn't have ran away from the situation, and anyway like I said, you'll have me, always"

"Always" Caleb simply replied, pressing a kiss to her lips, while he contemplated everything else that had happened in his mind, the only thing that seemed clear were his feelings for his Hanna.

 **So Caleb is okay, don't worry I was never going to make him die and I said I'd update today so here it is, hope you enjoyed this very haleb chapter, let me know what you think in a review x**


	18. Chapter 18

With the comfort of friends

The next four days went by pretty quickly, however Ashley was quite annoyed when she realised how much school Hanna had been missing, so she made her go in on Wednesday and Thursday so Hanna didn't have much time with him those days, but it was worth it because she had let Hanna to rent a hotel room near the hospital for the weekend, where Hanna, Spencer and Toby were staying so that they could all spend time with Caleb, and Hanna was also staying there with Caleb the Thursday he got out so that he didn't have to travel far straight away, Ashley and Caleb's aunt Helen had agreed to it as long as Hanna went to school the Monday Tuesday and Wednesday before he was released. Caleb was also making sure Hanna was getting at least two meals a day, if not more, he knew she didn't like breakfast, but he still worried about her, but he never brought up the subject of his mom again, Hanna just assumed that when he was ready to talk he would, he was just processing everything, thinking about Hanna's opinion and what he wanted for himself, but she also knew that Caleb was too headstrong to admit he wanted to know his biological mother, and especially with the bond he had made with his aunt in such a small amount of time, both her and Caleb knew he could do the same with his mom if he really wanted too.

"I'm going to be the worlds biggest cock block this weekend" Hanna muttered, driving her car along the high way, while Spencer was sat beside her and Toby was in the back seat, they were the closest people to Caleb so she was glad they were coming too "I've seen the way you're all over each other"

"You'll be the same with Caleb" Toby muttered back to her, watching Spencer in the most loving way "you must be pretty frustrated by now" he joked, tapping Hanna's shoulder through the head rest

"Toby!" Spencer squealed "you can't ask her that"

"What, when I was in the room, just me and Caleb, he was saying he was the same" Hanna blushed immensely at his words and Spencer laughed slightly

"Toby don't she's blushing"

"Don't worry, they probably compare their dick sizes too" Hanna huffed, teasing Toby just as bad, and this time it was him to blush "and I reckon Caleb's is waay bigger"

"Hanna!" Spencer screamed, God she felt like she was with two babies

"Just ask Spence, I mean, she's seen mine plenty of time" he laughed back and Hanna joined too

"Toby!" Spencer cried, as she went bright red in embarrassment

"Oh she's already pretty vocal about that"

"Please, both of you" Spencer cried, but she was honestly happy to see Hanna smiling once again, it had been a long time and she knew she had a good friendship with Toby, they were honestly like brother and sister

"I mean that one time you did it in Toby's truck, I must admit that was hot, well done Tobias" Hanna laughed back at the both of them, as they both blushed crazily

"You told her?" Toby cried

"Oh please Hanna, we all know you and Caleb had sex in his car before Emily's swim team party last month"

"Actually it was just some foreplay but.."

"Oh look were here" Toby butt in, clearly relieved he could have some male company and get out of the most awkward conversation ever, the trio climbed out of the car and headed into the hospital, Hanna practically running, pleased to be able to see Caleb, and he was finally getting some energy back and returning to his usual self that Hanna loved so much, however, half out of friendliness, the other half not wanting to watch a make out session, Spencer and Toby stopped off at the hospital cafe to get coffees while Hanna went alone to Caleb's room alone, so that she could greet him properly without Spencer judging them and an audience

"Calebbbb" she squealed opening his door happy to find him awake and semi sitting up in his bed

"Hey baby" he replied sending her a sweet smile while she ran over with her arms open and perched herself on the side of his bed in line with his butt so she could lean forward and kiss him tenderly, he wrapped his hand around her male to bring her closer to him as he deepened the kiss and she moaned happily into it, dropping her phone on the bed and bringing both her hands to cup his face as she opened her mouth to grant his tongue entrance into her mouth "I missed you" he muttered huskily, breaking their kiss for a moment and she smiled widely at him, bringing her lips back to his and kissing him quickly, before pulling away for good and stroking his cheeks, still smiling at him

"Spence and Toby are here too remember" she said as she slowly moved to a more comfortable position on the bed, curled up onto his good side, while his arm went around her shoulders, keeping her close to him

"I remember" he muttered, pressing a kiss to her forehead, he couldn't help but show her affection, he was still worried about her and what was going round in her head, she always seemed happy when she saw him, but he needed to know what she was worrying about "so, what's going on in that pretty mind of yours?" he pondered

"What do you mean?" She looked up to him into his eyes

"Well there's a lot going on Han, and I'm worried about how you're coping"

Hanna let out a loud stream of breathe, prepared to empty her mind to Caleb "well it's kind of a waiting game now, with Noel, his been questioned but until the court hearing his free man, he hasn't been in school the days I've been there, Cal phoned me the other day too, asking how you were, he wanted to come and see you"

"And Sean?"

"Still no luck, the police are looking for him though, Tanner said she would tell me when he was found, she's actually nice you know, she called me yesterday and updated everything, she's supposed to come here at some point, do a second questioning for you, but I think she's on our side, oh and the restraining order against them both is in place now"

"Now you've told me what's going on, how do you feel about it Han?"

Hanna was silent for a moment, she knew Caleb would be able to read straight through her if she pretended she was perfectly okay, but she didn't want him stressing about her being up all night, crying herself to sleep "scared that if Sean could do this to you, what is he capable of doing to me, I mean, sad about you being here obviously, sometimes I just cry, I don't know..um, there's just always something on my mind, I'm not really enjoying my life right now, even driving up here with Spence and Toby, they have it so easy compared to us, they get to act like actual teenagers"

Hearing it broke Caleb's heart completly, he knew Hanna was strong as anything despite how girly she appeared to be, but the last thing he wanted was her not enjoying herself with her friends, he felt guilty as well, he was partly the reason for Hanna being so stressed out, he was in a hospital and he was fully aware of how much time she spent worrying about him, she was his main reason to get out of the hospital, so he could be there for her "You know in a few months everything's gonna be okay" was all he managed to get out, despite everything going around in his mind

"And you'll be home" she smiled slightly, deciding she wanted to change the subject, onto something way happier "your aunt and my mom have agreed to us staying in the hotel the night you get out"

"I can't wait" he nuzzled his nose against her ear and smiled at her widely "I've missed you..in every way" Hanna blushed and shoved her head into the whole between his neck and shoulder and he chuckled slightly, Hanna smiled at the feeling of his body vibrating and kissed the side of his neck

"Me too" she whispered back, embarrassed by how easily he could speak about them like that "as well, you know it was killing me when you hadn't woken up, I found myself thinking about you all day everyday, how much I took having you in my life for granted, I thought I'd lost you at one point, I missed just seeing your name pop up on my phone, God I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you"

"Im not going anywhere Han, how could I leave you, you're the most amazing person I've ever met"

"I hope that's excluding me" Toby sarcastically broke up the moment between the two as him and Spencer walked, _barged_ in the door

"I did tell him to knock, I know what you two are like"

Both Hanna and Caleb rolled their eyes at Spencer's remark "we're not gonna go at it in a hospital bed Spence, we're not that bad" Hanna replied, wiping away a tear that had fallen without her noticing during her and Caleb's talk

"That's doubtful, given how close Hanna is to your naked chest" Toby laughed, taking a seat in the recliner chair next to Caleb's bed and ushering Spencer to join him, and Caleb shook his head

"As much as I have missed her like that, I also miss just talking to her, she's very wise"

"Yeah wise enough to think a blind person can't hear" Spencer sarcastically remarked with a snort

"Hey, that was once" Hanna defended herself as Caleb slightly chuckled at his girlfriend "but I'm glad you're not just with me because of my boobs" she said back to Caleb, pressing a quick kiss against his lips

Caleb laughed slightly "it's actually for your killer legs" he whispered in her ear jokingly "and the things you can do to me" but suddenly became serious after he saw the death stare she shot him and looked over to see Spencer and Toby deep in conversation with each other "when was the last time you ate babe?" He continued to whisper in her ear

"Yesterday, why?"

"Could you go and eat something please, you've lost so much weight over these past days, I can feel your bones baby"

"I'm not that hungry" she shrugged and Caleb sent her a look, telling her he knew she was a complete liar "fine" she huffed, kissing him on the lips tenderly "but you're not gonna want me when I'm fat" she tried, but his gaze didn't move from her and she knew he wasn't changing his mind easily, "I'll be back soon" she whispered and he nodded back to her "Spence were getting food" Hanna said loudly, bringing Spencer around from her gazing at Toby, the two climbed off their boyfriends and headed out the door

"She's one brave girl" Toby nodded toward Hanna, who was walking past the glass window of the private hospital room

"Who you telling" he chuckled slightly "no I do worry about her though" he admitted with a hint of sadness in his voice "she puts on this brave front but I know she breaks down once she's alone"

"The girls have been trying to spend as much time with her as possible, but she's engrossed in making sure you get better man, Spence says sometimes she will be standing with them, but just her mind isn't there at all"

"That's why I need to get out of here quicker, get her back to her old self, prove to her that I'm better, she's the most important thing in my life and she deserves the world"

"I think you're very important to her as well"

"That's what I'm worried about" Caleb admitted, bowing his head a little bit

"You're not leaving again are you?" Toby said "I don't think Hanna would get through it" Hanna had forgotten her purse so had to run back to Caleb's room, but as she got outside she had heard Toby talking about leaving and she knew it was wrong, but she had to listen in, whether it was Toby leaving or caleb

"God no, just I've never been the type of person that's been important to someone, I don't want to let her down"

"I don't think you could, she's crazy about you"

Hanna chose that moment to go into the room, she didn't want Caleb doubting what he was to her, he was perfect the way he was, rough around the edges but a heart of gold "he's right Caleb" she murmured reaching toward her purse by the side of Toby,before going over to Caleb's bed and pressing a kiss against his hair "I am crazy about you, and I know you'll never let me down, anything you do I'll support, I mean you went to freakin Allentown again didn't you"

"Yeah and look where it got us, I'm in a hospital bed and you're not eating, crying yourself to sleep every night, not talking to anyone about how you're feeling" by now Toby had made himself busy in his phone, probably scrolling through social media, leaving Hanna and Caleb to, whatever it was they were doing

"Okay Caleb, seriously stop worrying about me, you're the one in the hospital bed" she leaned in closer to him, pressing her body weight on the edge of the bed "and I'm going to go eat the biggest bowl of food you've ever seen, even if it does look like a giraffe threw it up"

He had to hold back a laugh at her comment about the hospital food, it was true though, the food was faul "I just hate that I can't fucking make sure you're okay, I can't lay with you until you fall asleep, be there if you wake up at 3am and are scared out of your mind, even a stupid thunder storm, I can't be there for you right now"

"Caleb that's because, right now, you're in hospital because you was protecting me, so yes it's my turn to look after you, plus the girls are watching me like Hawks" she laughed quietly "just let me look after you"

"Okay" he murmured back, kissing Hanna on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too Caleb"

* * *

Spencer, Toby and Hanna were now back in the hotel, they decided on just one room, with two double beds, however Hanna got one to herself, considering Spencer and Toby liked being in each other's company, so much so that they fell asleep within twenty minutes of laying down, Hanna had promised Caleb that she wouldn't cry tonight, that he was safe, and she had nothing to worry about anymore, but that wasn't why she couldn't sleep, she couldn't sleep because she was lonely, seeing how Spencer and Toby could walk out of the hospital together, and she had to leave Caleb behind, it hurt her, obviously she wasn't being mean to the two of them but she just wished her and Caleb had it that easy, it was like the two of the, were made for each other, she grabbed her phone off the side and began scrolling down her photos, there were so many of her and Caleb, even some when they were in bed together, clearly naked, she smiled thinking back to it, Caleb's aunt had gone up to Philly for the evening so they made very good use of the time, without a second thought, Hanna forwarded the picture to Caleb, she didn't put a comment with it, just the picture, she didn't know if he would even be awake, given it was almost midnight, but if not it might make him smile in the morning, she continued on her phone until a notification came through

 _"That night was perfect"_ Hanna smiled to herself, even though Caleb called her perfect or beautiful whenever he had the chance, it still send butterflies down her stomach, given her low confidence past, somebody thinking she was perfect really meant a lot to her, and Caleb knew that

 _"I miss it"_ she simply wrote back

 _"I'm still here"_

 _"You're not here now though"_ Caleb had taken a longer time to reply to that, Hanna just assumed he had fallen asleep, but then an Instagram notification came through, and then a reply from Caleb, she checked Caleb's message first

 _"Check ur instagram"_ Hanna giggled slightly, she honestly loved when he posted about her, it made her go all mushy inside, she opened the app up and saw he had posted the picture she had sent to him 10 minutes before with the comment _"my girl, always"_ Hanna laughed to herself and quickly liked the photo and left a nice comment, it was a nice gesture but now everyone would know it was taken straight after their activities, she felt her phone vibrating on her stomach and lifted it to see Caleb was calling her

"Hello" she whispered, careful not to wake up Spencer or Toby

"You took too long to reply and I missed you" he said openly, and Hanna laughed at him

"Everyone's gonna know we had sex right before that picture was taken"

"We did"

"Exactly" she laughed, honestly sometimes she swore he was as clever as a two year old

"Well would you like me to take it down?"

"No way, you're too cute" Caleb's manly chuckle came through the speaker and it made Hanna smile just hearing it

"I'm not cute Han"

"Shut up Caleb, you know you are"

"You're cute"

"Thank you" Hanna replied "that's how you respond to a compliment, by the way"

"Thanks for the tip"

"Welcome cupcake"

"Hanna.." Caleb moaned, he honestly hated when she called him that and she knew he did as well, but that was always his reply, he dragged out her name so much, in such a deep voice she found it so hot, but when she didn't reply, and was lost thinking about him, he got a little worried "what are you thinking about?"

"You" she whispered back "and me"

"What about us?"

"What we did before that picture was taken" she laughed slightly when Caleb groaned in response "it's been so long since"

"I know baby" he whispered delicately "just a few more days and I'll be all yours, with a cigarette in my mouth"

"I'm banning you from smoking remember" she laughed back and he did too, and the sound of each other's happiness was like a drug to the other, hearing it make them feel ten times better, about everything

"I remember"

 **Hope you liked this chapter even though nothing major happens this is mostly fluff and a lot of haleb, and thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter too, I should have probably updated yesterday but I was in hospital and I'm still completely shattered, plus after next week updates will probably be a little slower because I'm starting sixth form and gonna be really busy so I thought why not update now, I'll try have the next chapter up by Wednesday though, once again, hope you like and make sure to leave a review x**


	19. Chapter 19

Cal's boat

The next day, Spencer and Toby decided they wanted to go out for a breakfast date, they had researched for a while, trying to find the nicest place in the rough town, and had also invited Hanna, but she had politely declined, one because she didn't eat breakfast, and two because she wanted to be able to see Caleb by herself, and be there for when the visiting hours first started, just like usual.

She could is it was quite warm outside so she dressed herself a pair of high waist shorts in w faded light blue with a black thin belt along the waist band and a white crop top, despite her always need to wear heels, Hanna had gone for a simple pair of pretty sandals for the day, there was only so much traipsing around a hospital a girl could do in heels, and over the past week, Hanna had done her fair share, she left her hair natural, not quite curly but not straight, she didn't usually do it like that as it went really crazy, but today it didn't look to bad, especially when she hooked the front bits back as she slid a pair of sunglasses on her head, and applied a layer of makeup, she wanted to be ready as quick as possible so that she could spend enough time with Caleb, that meant rushing around, and not checking her phone until she was literally through the door, and as she took a seat in her car, she paused and took that time to open up her phone, however, the first thing that caught her eye was a notification

 _Your period is five days late_

She swore she stopped breathing for a moment, her mouth falling wide open, late, she was never late, she couldn't be pregnant, her and Caleb hadn't been having sex ever since he got into hospital and that was around ten days ago, maybe even more, and the last time they had sex was after one of Mona Vanderwaal's infamous parties, and although they were both very drunk, she was sure he had a condom, one of the two things her mom had taught her about boys was none upstairs and wear protection, granted her and Caleb broke the first rule after being together for around two hours, but the second had bigger consequences and Hanna knew she didn't want to be a teen mom, but in that moment with her eyes glaring at her now blank phone screen, she wanted to curl up in a ball and cry forever, she didn't want Caleb worrying though, so once she realised she had been sitting there for half an hour, she quickly put her foot on the cars accelerator and sped towards the hospital

* * *

"Hey babe" Hanna entered Caleb's hospital room, and went straight over to press a kiss against his head as always, before taking a seat next to him "how are you?"

"Perfect now" he replied smirking at her confidently

"How you're the charmer aren't you" she sarcastically replied, with little enthusiasm in her voice, given the thoughts going round in her mind, she wasn't in the greatest of moods

"Han, you okay?" Caleb gently asked, he knew how Hanna could be and taking a proper look at her, saw her puffy red eyes and he knew something was the matter, there wasn't no maybes about it

"Yeah, um I just..a fly flew into my eye in the car park so they're watering..like a lot" she answered a little too quickly, and he shot her a look telling her he could see right through her act, but she quickly looked away and took her hand from his, not saying anything

"Come here" he replied, moving over so that she could lay in the bed with him, she was grateful his aunt had moved him into a private room as soon as she could at times like this, she climbed into the bed with him and he wrapped his arm around the back of her while she snuggled into his chest "wanna tell me what's really going on?" He whispered in the most gentle voice he could manage

"I may, or not not of had a breakdown in the car, just upset at our situation" she wasn't lying exactly, she was very much upset about their situation, just another thing that had been added to it that he had no idea about, and he wouldn't, not until she knew for sure if she was or wasn't pregnant, she had no other signs apart from a late period, and that wasn't enough evidence for her to make Caleb worry

"Baby you know I'm getting better" he whispered back to her "I mean I have a lot of _energy_ today" he said with a smirk, and Hanna turned her head to look at him and giggled a little, she knew he was getting better the moment he started with all his snide but confident and cocky comments about her looking hot, and then now as he started to climb on top of her the best he could with all the wires attached to him, she had to slap away his chest

"Caleb stop" she laughed, as he began to tickle at her sides "Caleb..please" she shrieked trying her best to get out of his grasp "I'm serious" she laughed even more, and he started laughing along with her, happy to see the massive smile on her face

"Kiss me" he simply stated continuing to tickle her, and when she blanked him he continued "kiss me and I'll stop" he added, and she tried turning herself to face him and pressed a hard kiss against his lips, gripping the side of his head with her hands as he deepened it, happy to continue the way the were going

"thank you" she breathed out over exaggerated as he finally stopped and he pressed another light kiss to her lips, if anyone could take her mind off what her body was going through right now it would be him.

* * *

After much protesting Hanna had convinced Caleb to take a nap at around one in the afternoon, she was sure the only reason he had agreed to do so was because she had promised she would use the time to get a proper lunch, he was still bothered by how little she was eating, and right now she wanted him as little stressed as possible, so getting one meal at the hospital a day, wasn't great for her figure but it was good for Caleb, just like keeping the late period from him was too, so now she was in line in the hospital cafe faced with a dodgy looking tikka masala or a simple jacket potato, she really didn't want to be dealing with all the carbs in a full on jacket potato, but that was looking like the safer option as she feared the chicken was cold or uncooked, or even considering the meal was only one dollar, very very cheap meat, and right now, she could still visit Caleb if she got fat, she could not visit him if she caught salmonella from a questioning looking Indian meal

"Jacket potato please" she sweetly said to the woman behind the counter and she watched as she dolloped a potato on the plate and handed it to her without a smile or thank you, she thought that maybe people in hospitals should be more cheerful considering all the terrible shit most of the people coming into the cafe were faced with, but no, so Hanna turned on her heel, with her dry potato and sat herself down at the cleanest looking table, God she hated hospitals, the smell just reminded her of illness and death and everyone around was probably in so much pain, whether they were a patient or a loved one, no body looked happy, she was okay once she was closed into Caleb's room but right now in the open and alone, she wasn't loving it, and to help herself, her mind drifted back to the fact that her period was five days late and Caleb was none the wiser, she was one hundred percent sure he was already stressed out to the max what with the situation of his mother finding him, the fact he had been shot, and the person who did that to him was still on the run, and then there was the idea that his once best friend was behind all of it, he did not need a pregnancy to add to the list of worries, but then he knew how stressed Hanna was, and he was also stressed about her well being, and if that consisted of being pregnant at sixteen, well Caleb would be stressed out more than ever, Hanna was trying to think of a million and one things and reasons for her not to tell Caleb about the maybe baby, but her heart kept going back to the fact that he was as much to blame as he was, the burden shouldn't be on her completely and he should know, they could decide what to do together, yeah it would be hard if she actually was pregnant, and this baby couldn't have picked a better time with everything going on.

Hanna finally took a deep breathe, running away from her thoughts for a moment as she looked down at her plate and realised she had unconsciously mashed the jacket potato into a pile of mush that definitely looked too much like puke for her to consume, or even look at for longer than five seconds as she quickly ran it to the bin and found herself naturally walking toward the pharmacy, picking up a pregnancy test, ignoring all the weird looks she was receiving, before shoving it into her bag and heading back to Caleb's room, she was going to tell him, then they were going to take the test together, and if she was pregnant then they would have to find a way to deal with it and decide on what they were going to do with the baby, if she wasn't, she would be getting on the pill as soon as possible, but Hanna, she was a wreck on the inside, no part of her wanted to be pregnant at this age, she couldn't be, sure she did want Caleb to be the father to her kids one day, maybe in ten years, but not right now, they'd been together four to five months, not years, they were certainly not ready.

* * *

"I'm not joking, that jacket potato had looked like someone had vomited, mixed it up with some ground dirt, then dry cleaned it and added some flakes of corn, but seriously Caleb I need to talk to yo-" Hanna paused, looking up for the first time as she entered Caleb's hospital room, to find Cal sitting in her chair and in what seemed like an intense conversation with Caleb "Cal" she chocked out, completely shocked at the situation "why are you here?"

"I'm hoping you didn't take a bite of that potato then" he rudely said, and Hanna huffed in response, she honestly didn't understand what Caleb liked so much about this man

"Um Han, Cal kinda knows where Sean is" Caleb muttered quickly, scared of how Hanna would react, he didn't to just tell her and get it out the way

"Of course he does, he knows everything, but never tells us so one of us ends up shot and with no spleen" she directed straight at Cal, looking right into his eyes, showing no signs of fear toward the tall crime ridden male

"Really Hanna, I didn't know about the guns"

"Liar" she stated back bluntly

"Well I knew about them, but I didn't think he was actually crazy enough to use it"

"Babe, just listen to what he's got to say ok?" Caleb said in a soothing voice toward Hanna who replied in a huff but ultimately stomped over to where Caleb was laying in bed and perched her bum on the edge, close enough to Caleb so he could wrap his hand around her waist

"Sean is on my boat" he stated simply, and Hanna looked at him with furrowed eyebrows

"You have a boat?" She judgementally asked, still showing no signs of fear or intimidation from the criminal

"It wasnt paid with exactly legal money and the trade wasn't exactly money for boat" he explained and Hanna nodded at him, not needing to know anymore about how and why he had a boat

"It's on the coast, and it's white with a little bit of black, more like a yacht actually"

"And why have you suddenly decided to pipe up about this?" She asked, as Caleb remained silent, the situation between him and Cal was very confusing and he knew deep down they both still loved each other like brothers

"I only found out yesterday, I'm going to the police about it straight aft-"

Hanna cut him off before he could even finish one sentence "well I have the detectives number, I could call her now quickly, she will be here in five, prove that you're telling the truth"

"Han" Caleb moaned in a whisper at her, he got she was worried for him, and herself, but she needed to realise that Cal wasn't the enemy

"What you want basically a rapist, someone who is obsessed with attempting to have sex with me to stay out of police custody?" She shouted at him "don't moan at me because I'm fucking scared Caleb!" She screamed at him, completely doing a three sixty from her previously calm state "I've been here for you everyday, through everything, because of him" she added "because he took a gun out of his jeans and shot it at you" she screamed "his gun!" This time it was aimed at Cal, who actually looking a little scared at Hanna's temper

"Of course not Hanna, but you need to realise that Cal isn't the enemy in this, Sean is, and if Cal has told you Sean's location it's unlikely that he won't go and tell the police after, because I'm pretty sure he knows you would if he didn't, trust me when I say that Cal follows through on his promises okay?" He explained to her I'm a soft but firm voice as he took her face is his hands so that he knew she was listening to him, she was so stubborn he knew she wouldn't hear him out otherwise

"Okay" she murmured back, to tired to fight with Cal and definitely not wanting to start an argument with Caleb "sorry" she aimed at Cal "I get you're only trying to help but you brought Caleb back to Allentown, I can't help that think me and Caleb would be happy at home not in a hospital if it wasn't for you"

"I understand that, but you should know I didn't send that text to Caleb, Sean did, and I get that it was selfish of me to try and physically persuade Caleb to stay, by threatening him, I see how happy he is with you now, and it won't happen again, I'll be here in Allentown and you two will go back to rosewood and we will never hear of each other again"

"Thank you" Hanna muttered "for telling us Sean's whereabouts and for also telling the police"

"Bye Caleb" Cal nodded at Caleb getting up from the seat

"Bye cal" Caleb replied emotionally, he knew that this, apart from if the case went to court, would be the last time he heard or spoke to the young man who helped him through his young teenage years "thanks for being my brother" he added solemnly

"Anytime" he added "Caleb, I know it's not my place to say, but please, call your mother" he finished before walking out the door and never looking back

"Do you reckon you'll ever see him again?" Hanna asked quietly, in a soothing manor, not wanting to upset Caleb even more

"Maybe" he said back in a whisper "you know at the trial, but his not good to be around, and my main priority is you now" Hanna smiled back contently in response to him

"I'm just going for a wee" she whispered back "love you" she felt like she had to say that every time she was away from him, just invade something happened, but as she pulled her knickers down she completely forgot about her maybe pregnancy, that was until she saw the few drops of blood on her knickers and breathed out a deep breathe, letting go of all the stress she held in over the past few hours "thank god" she whispered to herself, she knew she should probably tell Caleb, but there was no need, she wasn't pregnant and she just needed to make sure they stayed safe, she was probably late because of all the stress going on with everything lately, and she knew Caleb would only worry about her stress levels if he found out, which he wouldn't, but she was definitely starting the pill as soon as she got back to rosewood the following night.

 **As promised I've updated today, sorry it's so late in the day, but I've been pretty busy recently, done a skydive Monday and now I have a throat infection so I'm literally so drained, I'll get the next chapter up by Sunday, and then the updates will most likely become weekly because sixth form. Also the pregnancy scare may seem a little pointless but I promise it has a reason, it helps Hanna realise that she's unhealthily stressed out, and also Caleb, if or when he finds out, anyway thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter and feel free to leave more on this, anything you want to see happen let me know if you want a preview all you have to do is ask, I completely died in this weeks episode and April is a long long way away x**


	20. Chapter 20 : will you forgive me

Will you forgive me

Hanna was in her bedroom, sleeping peacefully for once, before a violent outburst of Justin Bieber broke out, signalling that it was time for her to wake up, and as she came to her senses and realised she wasn't actually at a Justin Bieber concert like in her dream, and the music was actually coming from her phone, she slammed her hand down on it and let out a loud and exaggerated groan, she didn't mind getting up at 5.45 in the morning if it was to see Caleb at the hospital, but for some reason an alarm at half six for school was way more painful, even more so when she realised she had English, and the cocky new boy wouldn't be in the seat next to her, to squeeze her thigh or arse like usual

"Hanna please turn that music off you're going to wake the whole neighbourhood up" Ashley Marin called from outside the bedroom door as Hanna's phone began going off again, signalising that in was now seven and Hanna was still in bed, but when Hanna didn't even grunt or huff in reply, she took it upon herself to enter her daughters room and turn off the alarm herself, only to find Hanna laying straight out on her back, starring up to her ceiling in a complete world of her own, something she had been doing more and more ever since Caleb was in hospital and she didn't get to see him until later on that day, she guessed it was because she actually got time to think about her situation, rather than rush around all morning and then physically see Caleb, but in school, Ashley assumed Hanna spent her lessons, day dreaming, close to tears just thinking of her boyfriend alone in hospital room, after she had turned off the sound coming from her phone, and seen Hanna had an iMessage from Caleb on the front screen, she made her way over to her daughter and sat on the edge of her bed, reaching out hand to stroke her hair "Han, come on sweetie" she soothed, and Hanna slightly tilted her head to look toward her mother

"Do I have to go?" She asked in a croaky voice, a clear sign that she was upset, and Ashley sent her a sad smile

"If you want to spend the night with Caleb Thursday then yes honey" she chuckled slightly, as Hanna visibly pouted like a two year old "don't give me that look"

"I won't learn anything today I promise" she tried, and Ashley had to do her best not to laugh at her daughters begging "plus Caleb needs me"

"Han, as much as I want Caleb to be okay, I also want you to graduate, Caleb will be okay until this afternoon, you know the deal" that was answered with a loud grunt from Hanna, and Ashley smiled to herself "I'll put some pancakes down"

"I don't eat breakfast" Hanna shouted back, making sure her mom could hear her as she exited her room, Hanna rolled her eyes, and huffed as she reached over to her phone, but her frown quickly turned into a smile as she saw Caleb had texted her

 _"Eat the pancakes, I love you"_

"For fuck sake" Hanna muttered, rolling her eyes, she knew Caleb was only looking out for her, and true without his constant pushing she wouldn't be eating at all, and she would probably have joined him in the hospital, given that in the four days he was unconscious for, she managed to eat half a bag of crisps, but the last thing she wanted was to get fat again

 _"You won't love me when I'm fat"_

she sent back, but she knew in all honestly eating now would mean Caleb wouldn't pester her for food at the hospital, and her mothers cooking was way way better than the food hospital offered

 _"Ill always love you"_

Hanna blushed and smiled crazily at his words, God the things that boy could make her feel just saying four words, and his text was shortly followed by another

 _"but one meal a day isn't going to make you fat baby"_

and when he called baby, before him she would cringe immensely at boys calling there girlfriends baby, but Caleb just sounded so hot when he said it in his husky voice, hanna forgot all about her previous judgement

 _"It will if it's pancakes and I don't have your metabolism"_

she replied, a smile gracing her face, feeling quite happy with her scientific answer

 _"Okay Albert Einstein, I didn't know you listened in biology, but get ready for school"_

Hanna rolled her eyes at his reply, she could only imagine the smirk on his face

 _"See you later cupcake"_

she quickly replied, knowing how much he hated it, a smirk appeared on her face also, but the text did make her worry, she quickly looked at the time at the top of her phone and saw it was already half past seven, she had to be at school in an hour, she moaned exaggeratedly and pulled her reluctant self out of bed, and plodded slowly over to her dresser, more than happy to sit back down as she stared at her face in the mirror, deciding and planning in her mind what to wear and what makeup to go for.

* * *

Caleb had just had his breakfast, oats and porridge, more like a pile of slop, and the sight of it made him want to vomit, as he slowly made his way through it, if the painkillers he was on didn't need food in the body to work, he most certainly wouldn't have gone near the breakfast, but after an internal debate he had told himself to man up and eat, it was around ten in the morning, and he was missing Hanna like crazy, they had been texting earlier but she was taking a while to reply so he guessed she has either had her phone taken away or she was in pe, he used the remote to lay his chair back a little and get some shut eye, since Hanna would be there only an hour before his aunt would, he knew he had to be wide awake for the hour, so they could spend some proper time just them two, and he didn't want to be falling asleep like he usually would at around three to five, the medicine he was taking, making him feel quite sleepy and drowsy most of the time, and he wanted to appreciate Hanna, not be napping after she drove all that way to see him, just as he was falling asleep, eye lids feeling overly heavy, he head the creek of the door, assuming it was only a nurse to take away his breakfast, he stayed with eyes shut, but when he didn't hear any further movements, he used his energy to open his eyes, and they were drawn to a woman, looked around early to middle thirties, but she wasn't in a nurse uniform

"Sorry do you have the wrong room?" He asked as he came more to his senses, and electronically moved his bed higher, so he could see the woman, she had dark brown hair, same colour as his and quite long, lose waves, she was very pretty, and was wearing a very expensive looking dress with elegant heels on, he recognised her, he knew he recognised her from somewhere, but it felt like he had seen her in dream or something, she was familiar

"No I have the right room Caleb" she said softly, coming to sit on the chair Hanna usually sits on, it actually had magazines to the side of it "I've seen pictures but you've turned into such a handsome young man" he voice was posh, but not stuck up posh, a kind of nice sounding person, type of person who would donate to charities, but also liked to indulge in shopping, he was starring at her, really really starring, but then it clicked, he remembered her taking him to the park when he was only young, making his packed lunch for preschool, wiping his grazes when he fell over, and of course, leaving him in a foster home, his mother was sitting beside him

"Mom?" He asked, and the woman's face suddenly turned into a huge smile, showing off her very straight, very white teeth, probably professionally cleaned

"You remember me?" She asked hopefully, but she soon saw the change in his face, he was angry, she recognised that temper from his father, so she knew time would help, and maybe an explanation, keeping quiet would only make him worse

"Your names Claudia isn't it?" He asked, he honestly felt stupid, of course he knows his moms name, but it was all he could think of

"Dawson" she nodded to say that he was correct "I know this is unannounced, but you have no idea how long I've been looking for you Caleb, and when I spoke to your aunt and she said you were staying with her, God Caleb you have no idea how happy that made me, that you were with family, I'm so sorry I waited so long, maybe if I was a better mom to you, I would know you, Caleb I love you so much, I've never ever forgotten about you" she was now crying, not holding back her emotions, and even Caleb himself found his eyes glassy, tears threatening to fall "I understand if you never want to see me again, but that's not what I want, I want to have a relationship with my first son" her words reminded him of the ones Hanna had told him when he found out about his mother, how positive she had been towards the idea, how much she wanted this for him, because she knew him and she knew he wanted this deep down, maybe if he didn't even know it yet, Hanna did

"What do you mean first son?" He asked, now also not afraid to hold back tears, at the thought of having a whole family "you have children, that you raised?" He couldn't deny the fact he would be a little pissed if he found out she had kids which she loved enough to keep unlike him

"James is seven, Clay is five" Claudia said "their father, William and I have been married for eight years, once we were married, that's when I began looking for you, but it was no use, you'd been passed round so many families, the company I left you with had no idea of your whereabouts"

"Oh" was all he managed to say, feeling very overwhelmed

"I don't love them anymore than I love you" she added with a slight smile "when I heard you were in hospital I had to come and see you, but it was hard, what with William's work and the boys just settling in to school, they're all back in California, I thought that maybe it would be too much for you, bringing them all down here"

"I understand" he muttered, the only thing keeping him from shouting at the woman who abandoned him was the thought of Hanna, and all the advice she had given him when he found out "so you're rich now?"

The woman laughed at her sons forwardness "your just how I remember your dad, the tone of your voice, you sound just like him" Caleb wiped his eyes, not wanting to cry anymore, but the fact he was with his biological mother and talking about his dad was amazing to him, something normal families take for granted "but, William does receive a comfortable salary"

"I can see, is that Louis Vuitton?" He asked, surprising himself, and his mother, as they both pulled the identical facial expression of confusion at his words "sorry, my girlfriend-"

"Hanna" she cut him off smiling "your aunt told me all about her, how she encouraged you too make a relationship with me, how she's stood by you and visited you everyday while you've been in here, I haven't heard a bad word about her"

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing" he said, unconsciously smiling widely at the thought of her "you'd probably get on well with her, from what you're wearing, she loves fashion" he explained, the smile still plastered on his face "she's at school today though"

"I'd love to meet her at some point, however, I said about it being hard to get out here, I have to be back tomorrow for the 10th anniversary of William's company, nevertheless, I wouldn't love anything more for you to come out and visit me, William and the boys, of course you can bring Hanna, but you might want to meet everyone before she does, or you can do it together, it's totally up to you, but you're always welcome in our house"

"I'd love too, but me and Han, we have a lot going on right now, I don't think leaving her here without me would be the best thing to do, but I also don't wanna throw her into the deep end with all of this, I'd rather take her to California when I'm used to everything there, so that I can help her understand why you left me, if you know what I mean"

"Absolutely, we can always keep in contact" she smiled slightly at him

"I can FaceTime or Skype you, to keep in contact, just Hanna is strong but she breaks, and she's close to breaking right now, what with me in hospital, barely eating, barely sleeping, she's gotten better but still not back to her usual self, I don't think going to California for weeks would be the best thing for us right now"

"I understand completely, I can be the same sometimes" she sent him another friendly smile and the two kept catching up on lost time and the longer she stayed there the more comfortable he got about asking why she left, how she's been doing since she left him, and getting all the answers he had always dreamed of finding out, and the two of them got on so well "I better be going now, I have a plane to catch after all, goodbye Caleb, I love you" she said leaning forward and giving him a tight hug, as he blinked his eyes shut, water began pouring out again, he couldn't actually believe what was happening, Claudia pulled away and saw the tears, and straight away wiped them with the pad of her thumb "I'm so sorry, for everything Caleb, will you forgive me?"

* * *

The next thing Caleb knew was he was waking up, he didn't remember falling asleep, he didn't even remember where he was, it took a few seconds for his brain to catch up with him as he remembered his mother coming to visit him, and the exhaustion from the surprise and amazement must have knocked him out for the afternoon, he slowly opened his eyes and saw his gorgeous girlfriend sitting in the chair of his hospital room, phone close to her face and the finger scrolling down the page in a tell tale motion, whatever she was on she was engrossed in social media, whether it be snapchat, Facebook, Instagram or Twitter, she was deep in the world of it, he smiled to himself as he noticed her tongue slightly poking out, a sign of concentration, he moved his hand to her knee, which was crossed over her other leg, and squeezed her thigh, making her jump as she though he was still sound asleep

"Jeez Caleb" she shouted slightly, but still smiling as their eyes crossed "you scared me half to death" she added, grabbing his hand off her thigh and holding it in her hand

"I know" he laughed, the smirk of course on his face as she shook her head at him "how was school?" He asked

"Mr Stephenson took my phone in science, and we had English today so it just reminded me of you, but I couldn't even text you to tell you, because that prat took my phone" she sighed, clearly still a bit touchy by the situation

"Ok Han, he only took your phone, he didn't kill your pet dog"

"I don't have a dog Caleb, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing" he laughed, shaking his head at her stubbornness "do you need cheering up?" He asked in a baby voice, knowing it would wind her up, she tilted her head slightly to look at him, sent him a death glare, then turned her head back, he decided to take the hand of his that was in hers, and use it to tickle up and down her leg, especially on her thigh, even the slightest touch would send her into a fit of laughs and screams

"Don't think about it" she snapped, knowing exactly what he was about to do, he manly chucked, shaking his head in response

"What is up with you today?" He asked, quite annoyed at her lack of humour "you won't even cuddle me" he said, pretending to be a lot more hurt than he was, putting on a big puppy dog face "please?" He held out his arms for her to climb onto her bed, and she smiled and him and climbed in, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and his hand stroked the top of her arm like usual and she rested her head on his shoulders and his other arm was wrapped around their fronts "kiss me" he whispered into ear, knowing how much she liked it when he whispered to her, and she turned her head to him, then he saw her glassy eyes and realised her day was probably really bad without him, he smiled without opening him mouth, and gently placed his lips on hers, her hand went around his neck to pull him closer to her, and then he figured out that this was probably just what she needed, time just them two, he knew he had to tell her about his mom, but right now it was about making sure she was ok, and then he would find the moment to tell her, sure there wasn't an actual reason as to why she was feeling down, but it had been a hard few weeks and he knew how much it was weighing her down, he moved his hand to go on the inside of her top, and rub patterns on her stomach, as his hand went higher and higher up and eventually rubbed the side of her bra, his finger went through the back of it and rubbed there for a while, before going round the front and squeezing one of her breasts over the bra, still under her top, although it had risen slightly and was now scrunched up and sitting at her waist, she moaned into his mouth at the contact she had been craving for so long, but that reminded her that they were in a public hospital and probably getting a little too carried away

"Ca..Caleb" she stuttered out and he made a groan and kept on caressing her under her top "we should probably stop" she added, with a little more confidence as she was brought back to her senses, that was until, Caleb starting pressing wet kisses along her jaw line and neck, stopping to suck at her pulse point, aiming to leave a mark, giving up on trying to stop him, she moaned as she felt his tongue on her neck, she tilted her head back so he got better access to her neck, but when she felt his hand sliding down the middle of her toned stomach to the button of her jeans, she realised they actually needed to stop if they didn't want to be thrown out the hospital, she smacked his hand away and he immediately pulled off her neck, making a weird sound as brought his head up with a smirk on his face

"What?" He asked, clearly annoyed he had to stop, but pleased with himself looking at the mark he had left on her

"We're not doing that in a hospital room" she nodded towards his lower area, which had grown a little bigger than usual, he groaned in annoyance again, but he did see her point

"I miss you so much though" he bit his lip, looking straight into her eyes and she went bright red at his words, he noticed and brought his fingers up to touch her red cheeks "you're so cute" he laughed slightly at her silence "and you have no idea of the effect you have on me"

"Oh I think I'm aware" she said, again referring to the bulge in his trousers and he made a deep chuckle in reply

Needing to get the thoughts of arousal off his mind, Caleb chose a safe subject to talk about "I had a visitor today" he simply said, and Hanna looked at him for rowing her eyebrows, signalling for him to continue "my mom" Hanna's head spun to look at him, needing to know if he was messing with her or not, and when she saw the serious look on his face she realised he was being completely truthful

"Your mother" she repeated, her eyes already becoming teary, remembering how much he wanted this "what did you talk about?"

"Everything really, I have two brothers, James who's seven and clay who's five, she got married eight years ago, and his wealthy, like really wealthy, she came in with a Louis Vuitton bag" he said, knowing she would love the fashion side

"Wow, Caleb that's..that's amazing" she smiled widely, wiping her tears which were falling at an extreme rate "how do you feel?"

"Really good" he said referring to having more real biological family, taking a deep, shaky breathe afterward, signalising he was close to tears "i do kinda feel like I was dumped so she could make a better life for herself, which she's clearly done though" he said "but she said she's been looking for me ever since she found out she was pregnant with James"

"She wanted, we'll still wants, you to be part of her family Caleb" she said soothingly, wiping away all his tears with the pad of her thumb "and you finally can be"

"She knows about you too, I showed her a picture of you, she said you're stunning" he said smiling at her and she returned it fully "which, by the way, I agree with, one hundred percent" she smiled even wider at his words

"Caleb" she shakily started, scared to know the answer of what she was about to ask "are..are you going to mo..move there?"

He could sense the doubt in her voice and a smile graced his face "Hanna I might go there over the school break for like a week or two but do you honestly think I could leave you again?"

"Well Sean's been found so" she answered, and it was true, Cal kept to his word and went straight to the police about Sean, not long after he was brought to the station is a squad car, however he was on bail until the court date Hanna Caleb Sean Noel and Cal had to attend "there's no reason for you to need to protect me anymore"

"Whether you're in danger or not doesn't change the fact that I'm completely and totally in deep deep love with you, and I'm not leaving you anytime soon, and I hate that you think you're not the single most important thing to me, whether I've found my mom, it's you that's making me this happy Han and its hurts me that you don't recognise that"

"I do recognise Caleb" she whispered back with a small smile on her face "and I couldn't be happier"

 **Hope you liked this, it's longer than usual, over 4K but I had a lot to write and Caleb finally met his mom, hope I wrote it justice, it took me a while but I had to just settle on it like this, despite how long it is, still not 100% sure though, review and let me know what you think x**


	21. Chapter 21: five extra hours

Five extra hours

Today was the day, Caleb would be getting out of hospital for good after a very long two and a half weeks, Hanna had woken up extra early that morning to ensure that she was at the hospital, by Caleb's side at the time visiting hours begun, she woke up at half past five that morning, much to her dismay, considering they were on the phone to each other until midnight the night before, and then the excitement of having Caleb home and in a house opposite her, instead of in a hospital three hours away, kept her awake for even longer, she was exhausted but still, she succeeded in being up and out the door on time.

She wanted to look very nice, hence getting up almost two hours before she had to leave, she had put her hair in rollers the night before so all she had to do was take them out, she applied enough makeup to hide the bags under her eyes and the few pimples she gained that she put down to stress, but she didn't put too much makeup because she knew Caleb liked her looking natural, he always said he loved her without any makeup on, but she saw the look on his face when she wore makeup for a party, she knew he also loved her like that, she chose to wear blue jeans with a white flowing top, tucked into the jeans and white heels without a platform, she looked nice, but casual too.

She had packed her bags the night before, making sure to include her contraception pills for the next morning in the hotel, the conversation leading up to her mom taking her to the doctors to be prescribed had been awkward and Hanna found herself having to lie about wanting to be on them so bad, saying that her and Caleb were getting to a place where they were having sex more often and she wanted them to be careful, Ashley had given her a look of concern, obviously she knew they were active, she caught Hanna in a state of glow many of times, but she wasn't aware it was that regular, and she definitely didn't want to become a grandmother in her forties, so after an internal debate Ashley had agreed, knowing that if she said no, the chances of a teenage pregnancy would be much higher because they wouldn't stop having sex, but Hanna had also agreed that as a term of her being allowed, that they would not do it right under her nose, for example on the sofa while she was at work, or if Caleb ever slept over, they would not be having sex, not over Ashley's roof, Hanna had agreed, but they both knew deep down, nor Hanna or Caleb would stick to it.

After a very long, but familiar drive, she parked up her car at ten minutes too ten, having enough time to get to Caleb's room for the time she was allowed in "perfect" she muttered to herself, unbuckling her seat belt and climbing out of the car, by the time she got to Caleb's floor in was five too, Hanna took the time to sit on the chair and send her mom an update, as promised, and also shoot Caleb a text, letting him know she was there, before a kind nurse that had recognised her from the last weeks let her know she could go through, Hanna smiled at her thankfully and walked in the direction of his room "ready to get out of here?" She asked, a massive smile on her face as she closed the door behind her

"Han" Caleb chucked, he was standing up in his room, clearly on the way to the bathroom "I can't get out of here until three, I don't know why you came this early" he finished, disappearing into the bathroom, Hanna followed him in there, despite him clearly him having a wee and his manhood being clear on show, the only thing she was starring at was the bandage around his abdomen half in horror, half in sympathy

"So I can't spend five extra hours with you" she asked pulling her eyes up to look him in the face, Caleb pulled up the waistband of his boxers, pretty much the only clothes he has worn over the past weeks, given he hated sleeping or being in bed with clothes on, he washed his hands and walked back over to Hanna, putting his hands either side of her waist

"I love that you're here, but you could be at school" he said, rubbing her sides as she bit her lip

"I would rather die" she scoffed, making Caleb laugh, as he placed a kiss on her lips and made his way back to the bed, Hanna taking a seat in her usual spot "have you spoken to your mom anymore?" Hanna asked, looking at Caleb and at the way he responded to the question for any hints of how he feels about the subject through his reaction

"Um yeah, she called when she landed back in Cali, and she told me she was going to tell the boys about me that night"

"That's great Caleb" Hanna said, and Caleb smiled back at her

"I still resent her a little, but I guess that's normal?"

"You might always have a little of that inside you, she did leave you in not such capable hands"

"But if she kept me, I'd be in California, and I would have never met you" he argued, reaching a hand out to stroke her thigh "I wouldn't change my childhood for anything if it meant I wouldn't meet you"

"You're sweet cu-"

"Don't even say it" Caleb cut in, and started tickling her thigh, as she let out shrieks of laughter

"Ok ok I'm sorry, I'll never say it again" she paused, waiting to finish until after he had removed him hand from her thigh to finish "cupcake"

"Only if it took me less than two minutes to climb out of this bed" he moaned, and looked at Hanna who had a very cheeky looking grin on her face "and you can wipe that look off your face"

"Why are you so grumpy mister" she teased, walking over to where he was under the covers of his bed, and climbed on top of him, over the covers, one leg either side of his waist, straddling him, but making sure to put her weight of her arms, instead of on his abdomen, as he groaned and put his hands on both her hips, while her hands were on each of his cheeks "you're getting out today and I have a surprise planned" she teased more, "and we could.." She pushed her hips forward to his groin and he moaned in pleasure, as she started kissing his neck "you know" she trailed off continuing to kiss him travelling behind his ears

"You're such a tease" he groaned as her hands slowly traveled down his body, over the blanket, and to his crouch, where she firmly squeezed "fuck Han" he moaned "you need to stop, I can't-" Hanna cut him off with her mouth on his, instantly starting a passionate kiss and his hands traveled down to her butt, squeezing it and pushing it harder onto him at the same time, as he bit and sucked on her lip, wanting her to open her mouth for him, which she quickly did as his tongue delved into her mouth, she pulled away quicker than what he had hoped and jumped off him, moving to the side of him to cuddle

"Tonight" she said as she drew patterns on his chest "you didn't kiss me when I got here and I needed one"

"I'm surprised mama Marin is letting you stay with me alone in a hotel for the night"

"She likes you" Hanna admitted, and Caleb gave her a look, not believing her one single bit "you just don't see that because the first time she thought of us romantically was when she found you half naked spooning me in bed" Hanna laughed

"Ok you did not find it that funny when it happened, Im pretty sure your sobs were what woke me up"

"No it was my mother screaming actually"

"Does that not prove my point of her hating me?"

"If she hated you there would be no way she would have let me start the pill" she told him, forgetting she hadn't actually told him yet, about the reason why

"You're on the pill?" He said "since when?"

"Since last week" she answered, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions, but of course, he did

"I was in hospital last week, we weren't having sex, why would you chose to start the pill when we're not actually..you know?"

"Because my mom offered" she answered defensively, hoping Caleb wouldn't be able to see right through her

"You just said she let you start, not asked you to start" he questioned

"God Caleb why do you have to question everything?"

"Hanna, are you lying to me?" He asked, understandably getting annoyed

"Why would I lie?" She shouted, clearly more annoyed than he was

"I don't know but you're getting really defensive, plus you know I know when you're lying"

"You don't know everything about me, so stop making out like you do!" She shouted even louder

"Well clearly one thing I don't know is why you started the pill and why you're trying so hard to keep it from me, were you pregnant or something?" He said, not really thinking it could be a possibility, but then she kept quiet, and his face turned slightly white as all emotion dropped from it "ha-hanna, did you get an..abortion?"

"No" Hanna squeaked out just loud enough for him to hear "I wasn't actually, it was just a scare, but I'd never been late before, I was going to tell you, I was about to but then Cal was here, and then I went to the bathroom and I'd come on"

"You were going through this last Saturday when Cal came?" He asked with clear sympathy in his voice

"It wasn't that bad, I just put being late down to stress"

"I knew you were too stressed for your own good" he mentally cursed at himself for letting her be so involved "God this is all my fault" he muttered to himself "you're not putting on weight, you're missing your periods, barely eating, not sleeping, or hardly communicating with anyone other than me, you're pretending to be okay just so I don't worry, Hanna it's not healthy"

"Caleb that's not true" she whispered next to him, moving a hand to stroke his cheek "I admit I deal with this badly, but we're both going to be okay, like you said before, this will all be over in a few months" she said positively

"Han, you know if you was actually pregnant, you wouldn't of had to get an abortion, it would have been my fault and I would have had to step up and be a dad, so I just want you to know, if it happens again, you tell me, I may not have a mom or dad to look up to but I know what a kid needs, it doesn't just need food and water, it needs love and a place that feels like home, and I would be sure to give it that, because I certainly know what if feels like to not have that"

"I know you would, and that's why I want to have lots and lots of babies with you, maybe just in a good few more years" she joked "and plus, now I get to actually feel you"

Caleb laughed at her, shaking his head slightly "you cant distract me from this by talking dirty Han"

"I thought you liked it"

"Not when I have to wait until tonight to have sex with you, that's if my dick still works" he laughed, and she snorted at him, in the least ladylike way

"Why wouldn't your dick work?"

"Hanna, I haven't had sex in over two weeks, do you know just how long that is, when Im used to us doing it at least every other day"

"I know, trust me, but I'm pretty sure I made you wait more than two weeks before we first did it"

"But that's different, you were a virgin and it was more like ten days"

Hanna looked at him fuzzily "you have zero logic" she paused "and you were keeping count of the days?" She asked

"It was a very long ten days, I wanted you so bad the first time I saw you, which by the way, was when you were perving on me through your bedroom window" he smirked at her "princess" he add, continuing to smirk

"You saw!" She screamed and he nodded at her, waiting for her to say something he knew she would "even Emily thought you were hot, you know they predicted me losing my virginity to you" she explained

"I can't help but look when a hot girl is watching me" he smirked at her "Emily was looking good that day, too bad she's lesbian" he joked, watching as she visibly pouted

"sketchy" she muttered in a huff, knowing he was joking but pretending she cared

"Why are we going back to using the nicknames we made for each other months ago?" He asked stroking her hair back and forth, and she continued drawing patterns, enjoying her company, without any stress "and you were the only girl I was looking at that day" he whispered in her ear

"Because you're cute" she stated, and she could literally feel him rolling his eyes at her, so she looked up to his face, loving watching his facial expressions

"I'm not fucking cute, and before you say it, nor am I a fucking cupcake" Hanna erupted into a fit of laughter and Caleb looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows "and why are you laughing so much?"

"You saying cupcake" she said, like it would explain everything "in your deep voice and swearing, it sounds so weird"

"Jeez Hanna" he laughed, shaking his head slightly at the blonde next to him

"Caleb, oh and Hanna of course, I know it's only one but I have a free hour and I know how desperate for you are for him to get out" the friendly nurse who had grown close to the two said, interrupting there moment as she lugged through a large machine, which Hanna recognised to be the one that would monitor Caleb, she kissed Caleb's cheek and jumped off the bed onto the chair and watched as Caleb's heart rate was tested, before it was packed away again, then she proceeded to change his bandage and to through the process of changing it daily, now he or Hanna would have to do it alone "mr rivers you're free to go" she said smiling happily at the two "pack up your stuff and I'm going to go and swap you to the outpatients list, also I'll make you an appointment for in two months, it will be emailed to you and a letter will be delivered also, bye Hanna, bye Caleb"

"Thank you" Hanna said smiling at the woman and holding the door open as she pulled the equipment out

"Bye" Caleb smiled, before climbing out his bed and began packing away, he went to bend down to grab his phone charger, but Hanna could see the visible pain it caused him

"I can do it, you might be a free man, but you're still hurt" she explained, kissing him lightly and moving to her knees to pull out the phone charger "here"

"Thank you" he said, moving his hands around her waist "for everything these past few weeks"

"Today has made me really happy, me and you, not being interrupted for a few hours, and even more tonight"

"It's perfect" he replied, kissing her again "I'm so in love with you"

"I know" she said back "and I love you too"

 **Sorry for the longish wait, taking four A-levels and working is a little draining but a had a free minute to update and I know this was soo fluffy and kind of a filler, I didn't intend for it to go like that, but I kept writing and writing all the Hanna and Caleb dialogue and then the chapter was ridiculously long, so I cut it kinda in half, I think you'll like the next one and it's longer, also this story only has four chapters left, I could keep going till 30 maybe, but I'm running out of ideas, so let me know if you want to see anything, review please and ask for a preview if u want x**


	22. Chapter 22: A Night Alone

**This chapter is rated M, please don't read the middle part if you're uncomfortable**

A night alone

"So how does it feel?" Hanna squealed, jumping up and down slightly, arm linked with Caleb's as they walked out to her car in the hospital car park

"Han, I have allowed out of that bed you know?" He laughed, reaching inside the hospital bag she was holding and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, and shooting Hanna a smirk

"You've been out of hospital five minutes" she laughed, nodding to his cigarette which he was now holding in his mouth ready to light "is that necessary?"

"Hey, you don't eat when you're stressed, I smoke" he argued, reaching behind her with his other hand, dragging it down her back, before he squeezed her butt and rested his hand there "and it's hot" he teased, lighting up the cigarette

"Are you ever going to let that go?" She asked, watching him take a drag from it

"Probably not" he breathed out, letting all the smoke out, but turning his head away from Hanna, making sure not to blow it directly in her face "but I know you love the taste that lingers on my lips with you kiss me" he teased again, and Hanna blushed, knowing he was absolutely right, when she kissed him she had absentmindedly began to love the faint taste of cigarette

"Now whose the one talking dirty?" She said back, the only thing she could think to say, and completely ignoring his teasing, Caleb chuckled in reply and dropped his cigarette to the ground, before Hanna helped him get into the car, he rested his hand on the thigh as he watched her driving them to the hotel "why are you starting at me?"

"Your hot" he smirked at her, and when the hit a red light, she turned to face him, shaking her head as he started rubbing patterns on the thigh

"Well don't you have a way with words" she sarcastically replied "the hotel my mom booked for us has a downstairs pool" she changed the subject "we could go there first, or eat or unpa-"

"Have sex?" Caleb cut her off, smirking at her

"Caleb!" She shouted, after snorting like a pig at his way of words "I was going to say unpack" she added, smiling out of shock "I'm starting to think you only love me for my body"

"As much as i love your body, if I didn't love you I wouldn't have jumped in front of a bullet for you, risking my life, taken you to see Rihanna, punched Noel or Sean every time they set their scumbag eyes on you, laid with you so you could sleep though a storm, every girl has a body Han, but none of them are you on the inside"

"Caleb" Hanna cried, watching his face become slightly annoyed as she patronised him "you're so sweet baby" she didn't get anything in response except a roll of the eyes

* * *

Hanna and Caleb arrived at the hotel, Hanna of course, had packed a suitcase for their one night away, whereas Caleb had gone with just his hospital bag from the night before, it wasn't the same place Hanna stayed at with Spencer and Toby, that was more of a motel, this was a proper, free massage, fancy hotel, just on the outside of Allentown, in a nicer area, Ashley wanted to make sure Caleb had luxury on his first night out of hospital, so a five star hotel was the only way, Hanna told the woman her name and they were then guided towards a room, they were both shocked when they walked in, it was beautiful, walking into the room, there was a kingsized bed with petals over it, there was a kitchen area and a bathroom, with a more than average sized bath with lights inside

"Well we can certainly say Ashley Marin doesn't half ass anything" Caleb laughed, putting down his bag and slumping himself down on the bed, watching Hanna as she began unpacking what looked like her whole wardrobe, he slowly walked over to her, her back was facing him as she stretched up to grab a coat hanger from the top shelve of the closet, his hands made their way around her hips and his lips connected to her neck as he placed kisses all over it

"What are you doing?" She got out, her voice muffled from pleasure

"You know this is how I picture us in a few years, living together, you hanging up the washing.."

"A few years? Caleb were in junior year" she laughed

"When we go to college together, and we get a little apartment for the few years, I'll propose to you some time during senior year, and then we can move to wherever you'd like after we graduate, get married and then start our own family" he whispered into her ear

"You think about that stuff" she asked him, very surprised he had this planned out "I'm now expecting a diamond in senior year" she joked, turning around to look him straight in the eyes

"Then you'll get one" he said, his voice husky, before he smashed his lips to hers, her hands coming to the back of his head, pushing him closer to her, as his arms came around her back, down to squeeze her ass, and then back up to caress her face, his mouth came to her neck and he started pressing wet kisses all around, stepping forward and walking toward the bed, Hanna's legs touched the bed and then buckled back, so she was laying in the bed, Caleb on top of her as he pushed her further up the bed, his hands came down to pull the shirt she had on over her head, breaking their kiss for a moment, she quickly did the same with his, his kisses started trailing down her body, he reached her breasts and kisses the parts left exposed by her bra, his hands at the bottom of her bra making their way round to her back, as she's arched herself, letting Caleb unhook and pull it off, leaving her upper half exposed to him, as he took her all in pausing for a moment as he did so, making Hanna blush slightly "you're beautiful" he whispered, before both his hands came to massage her breasts, and his lips made their way down her toned stomach, sucking on some parts and making Hanna moan loudly for him, smirking as he unbuttoned her jeans, and slid them down her long shapely legs, as she kicked her shoes off at the same time, Caleb didn't care that he was still clothed, this was about Hanna, all she had done for him, he kisses his way back up her legs, toward her inner thigh as he reached her knee and his fingers playing with the hem of her panties, he finally kissed her centre through the material, and in one swift movement pulled them down her legs

"Caleb" she moaned as he again paused from his actions and bit his lip looking at her, his mouth came back up to hers and he restarted their passionate kiss, as she brought her legs up around his waist "please" she begged him, reaching for his belt buckle, and successfully undoing it, as he quickly unzipped them and she pulled the, down as far as she could reach, and he managed to kick them off, her hand went down his torso, felling his abs, and she delved her hand into his boxers, feeling him in the first time for months and he groaned at the contact, she smirked to herself and did it again, loving the feeling of power it gave her, before containing to pull at the single piece of material separating them, as they slid down his legs, he could feel how wet she was, and he wanted nothing more than to take her right at the moment where they were naked, but he knew she was still knew to this and she was too tight for him to do that and not hurt her, he moved one of his hands to her knee, that was inline with his waist, and he followed her leg down so his hand was now at her entrance "Caleb" she moaned again, and he took that as a signal to continue, as he pushed one finger inside of her and she moaned out of pleasure at the feeling as he began pumping in and out, before adding an extra finger and speeding up his pace, using his thumb to touch her, he could feel her walls tightening already as she screamed loudly and came all over his fingers, and she felt him becoming bigger, as his arousal pressed up against the pit of her stomach

"Fuck Han" he groaned as he watched her coming down from her high and seeing the look on her face turned him on even more, when she looked him dead in the eye and smiled at him, leaning up to start a new kiss, as he lined himself up with her "are you sure?" He asked her, like every time they were about to join, and she quickly nodded her head in a yes motion, and crushed her lips against his as he filled her, and waited for her to adjust to him before he started to slowly thrust in and out of her, keeping his eyes on her, making sure she wasn't showing any signs of pain, he still worried, but he saw nothing except pleasure on her face so decided he would do as he wanted and go deeper in her

"Caleb" she moaned again, biting her lip, something she did when it got a little uncomfortable, Caleb quickly saw it

"You okay?" He asked softly, despite how much he would have loved to continue like he was, he knew he was hurting her so he slowed down a little

"Thank you" she breathed out, and he reached down to kiss her again, telling her it was okay

"You feel so good Han" he grunted, recognising for the second time her coming close, he thrusted into her at a harder rate, he was close too, given how tight she was he had to make sure he didn't come before her which was becoming more and more difficult as he listened to the sighs coming from her as he pounded into her "its okay, Han" he soothed as she let herself go, himself soon following not being able to last much longer than her as he collapsed on top of her for a moment, before pressing a kiss to her lips and rolling off her, both of them out of breathe and exhausted "you're amazing baby" he said out of breathe, she moved closer to him at his words and curled to his side

"I love you" she replied happily

The two stayed like that, in the comfort of each other's arms, for a little while, Hanna moved herself to lay horizontally over him, and his arms wrapped round her waist, moving around a little to caress her back, hair, neck, and of course, he moved his hands further down to rest and squeeze her naked butt more than a few times, while Hanna's hands casually rested on either one of his cheeks, sometimes moving up to twiddle with his hair, the two of them were so comfortable, they found themselves falling asleep in the others arms, and it would have stayed that way, if Hanna's alarm in her going didn't start to blare out Justin Bieber again, Caleb defiantly thought of himself as a heavy sleeper, but hearing Justin biebers 2010 songs would definitely wake him up as he groaned, and clumsily moved his hands and arms about trying to kill whatever it was that woke him up, still naked, with a naked Hanna on top of him, as consciousness returned fully to him, he realised the phone was over the other side of the room, where Hanna had been sorting out clothes, before he distracted her "Han" he groaned, and she made no efforts to wake up, finally sleeping for the first proper time in more than two weeks "Hanna" he grunted again, but to no use "hanna" this time he dragged out her name, hoping it would be more effective, but as he presumed, it was useless, he looked down at the girl on top of him, and saw her plump lips moving about in her sleep, and he realised how he could wake her up, as he tilted his head upwards, and kissing her gently at first, waiting for her to wake up and kiss him back, despite the music blaring out Hanna still didn't move , he forced his tongue into her mouth, and began kissing her passionately, hoping she would wake, and when he heard her groan, half in confusion, half in acceptance of his actions, he took both her ass cheeks in his hands, and squeezed them down on his groin, as she woke up properly and realised what was happening

"What's that noise?" She groaned, pulling away from his kisses "Caleb make it stop"

"Han its four in the afternoon" Caleb laughed, looking at his phone from where it was on the pillow next to them

"Thats why it's making that noise" she realised, confusing Caleb completely, as he furrowed his eyebrows at her "we have to get ready, we're going out at six"

"I don't know about you but I don't need two hours to get dressed" he scoffed, and she looked at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could "where are we even going?"

"I told you I had a surprise for you tonight" she explained "you should pay more attention"

"And where are you taking me?" He asked again, his hands drawing circles on her back

"For our much delayed second date" she admitted, smiling down to him "we're not leaving the hotel though, turns out that was one of the many terms to me being here with you for the night"

"I'm sure whatever you plan will be perfect"

* * *

And it was exactly that, perfect.

Hanna had booked them in at the hotels fancy restaurant, lining them up with the best table in the whole place, it was near the kitchen which was on show to the whole restaurant, so they could smell the aromas of all the food, but far away enough that they couldn't hear all the chatter from the staff, and also isolated enough that Hanna and Caleb felt like they were in private, but of course, Hanna made sure that they were they were had a clear pathway to the exit, given Caleb had only gotten out of hospital that day, and if he wasn't before, after their activities he defiantly would be a little worn out, and Hanna didn't want anything happening to him to make his condition worse.

Hanna had chosen to dress in a dusty pink wrap around silk dress, showing off her cleavage, much to Caleb's appreciation, she had opted for nude heels to wear with it, showing off her long legs and knowing Caleb, Hanna had to pack him something nice to wear, and she was right, when she looked in his bag, there wasn't anything in there appropriate to wear, so she had laid out the jeans and shirt she had packed from him on the bed, for when he got out of the shower, now the pair were sitting opposite each other at the romantic restaurant, tucking into their deserts

"You look really good tonight" Caleb said, holding Hanna's hand over the table, and stroking the back of it with his thumb "seriously"

"Thank you" she smiled at him "I did notice you trying to be a human shield from other men looking at me though" she laughed, but very happy with his protectiveness

"Well when you get dressed up, I worry that I don't look good enough for you, and that you'll catch the eye of one of those men, and leave me" he said jokingly, although there was a hint of sadness in his voice

"You know that won't ever happen" she smiled at him "how are you going to cope when we're in New York and there's all the men and male models associated with fashion working with me" she teased, fluttering her eyelashes at him

"New York huh?" he asked "you know I thought you were a princess when I met you, but now I know for a fact you are" he laughed back "expensive taste"

"Well we could always stay in rosewood, go to Hollis college, you would mow lawns and I'd work in the brew" she laughed sarcastically "what an exciting life that would be"

"Yeah New York is looking better and better" he bit his lip at her "I was serious when I said that earlier you know"

"I know" she simply replied, looking up into his dark brown orbs and smiling widely "it's weird though, we've only been together like two months and we're talking about this"

"Hanna you're the first person ever in my life that I've connected too, that I've truly loved, I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon" he said, looking up to where a mid twenties man walked past their table, eyes cast on Hanna the whole time "no matter how many pervs check you out" he scoffed unhappily

"Stop being so jealous caveman"

"At least it's not-"

"Cupcake" Hanna cut in, smirking

"Hanna, I may be a lot of things, but I am certainly not a cupcake, I smoke, I hack people's phones for money, do I need to go on" he said, looking up to find a man with his arm around a girls waist in front of him, starring at Hanna, he again glared at the man, making him automatically look away from Hanna and continue walking, she was oblivious to it all

"Caleb we've been over this, you're not that version of yourself when you're with me, you go all cute" she argued, a wide smile on her face as she saw him furrowing his eyebrows at her "but then all the bad boy stuff you do is hot, all of those make out spots we've found in school, that vein that pops out when you get angry, slapping my bum, and kissing me in public" she went on and on "but then you always make sure I'm eating properly because you care and it makes me want to melt"

"Wow seems like you're really in love with me" he smirked at her, watching her take the last bite of her strawberry cheesecake, he had already finished his, but he saw the last strawberry on her plate and picked it up, continuing to smirk as he lined it up with her mouth "take a bite" a whispered seductively, she looked at him with blank eyes, there was no one around but, she still found it embarrassing, but he repeated himself, this time in a low and deep slow voice "take. A. Bite. Of. The. Strawberry" he whispered, leaning right over the table so she could hear him, she leaned her face forward, and he watched as she opened her plump lips, and covered the fruit with them, as she opened her eyes to look right at him, before pulling her mouth off it in slow motion, there eyes still connected as she swallowed "have you ever been skinny dipping?" He asked, breaking the silence they found themselves in, there was a hell of a lot of sexual tension for two people who had made love twice already that same day

"No, you'd be my first" she admitted, Caleb taking the double meaning and smirking even more

"Well, the pool closed at nine and it's ten now, I think we could get in" he suggested "given I've already stole the key" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold door key, and Hanna smirked at him "and turned off the security cameras"

"Caleb Rivers" she shook her head at him "you're so bad" and at that, he left the money on the table, making sure to leave at him a tip, and taking hold on Hanna's hand and pulling her into the elevator and down to the basement where the pool was, stripping each other down to nothing and hungrily kissing before Caleb full on threw himself into the water, while Hanna look the ladylike step ladder down, he wasted no time in grabbing her body and pushing up against the side, making love to her over and over again, knowing they were on the road back to being happy again.

 **I know this update was late and well over a week, but I've been crazy busy recently and had literally zero time to write, but I hope you enjoyed this, leave a review, and feel free to ask for a preview x**


	23. Chapter 23: Suprise

Surprise

Hanna and Caleb were now on their way home from the hotel, it was around seven in the evening and they had spent the day enjoying all the luxuries the hotel had to offer, first going to a massage, then to the pool and directly after into the sauna, they went back up to their room for lunch which was delivered by room service and then they had relaxed on the bed for a little while, watching a film on Caleb's laptop that Hanna had packed for him, before enjoying certain activities afterward, they had left the hotel at around four and now they were in the car and almost home

"Are you excited to have me back?" Caleb asked, sitting in the passengers seat of Hanna's Audi a1

"What?" Hanna laughed, focusing all her attention on the road

"You know your new, hot, neighbour, with the smirk that drives you crazy" he smirked at her, and she could feel it burning a whole in her face and she finally turned to look at him

"I hate that smirk" she said adamantly, hoping he would hear the slight crack in her voice whenever she lied

"Alright, if you hate that smirk, I also have a small dic-"

"CALEB!" Hanna shouted "don't talk like that about yourself"

"Why, is it turning you on?" He asked, still with the smirk on his lips "or is it that you know its not small at all"

"Yeah we might just have to pull over at the next lay by" she said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows at him "and I'm not discussing your thingy"

"I will not stop you from doing that" he held his hands up in defence "but Hanna, my thingy, really"

"Fine your tinky"

"Hanna" Caleb laughed, scoffing at the same time "please don't ever say that word again"

"Is it because it makes it sound small" she teased raising her eyebrows at him again

"Look at it this way, considering how slow I have to go into you, I can't really be small at all, despite how tight you are" he said deadpan, making Hanna go a bright shade of red

"Can we not" she said, not being able to look him in the eyes "you can go elsewhere if you don't like having sex with me"

"Hanna I'm joking, I love being intimate with you"

"Intimate?" She laughed directly at him "you just said the I word"

"Can we not" he echoed her words from a few minutes before

"I've never heard a guy say the I word before"

"Hanna!" Caleb laughed, trying his hardest to find something to change the subject as he looked around "look were home"

"This conversation isn't over rivers"

"Whatever" he laughed, pulling the handle of his door, before walking round to Hanna's at his slower pace, while she waited for him to reach her door and open it like a true gentlemen, and then walking to the boot and opening that too

"I've got the bags" Hanna announced, reaching for her suitcase and Caleb's duffel bag, while he smiled gratefully at her, considering he was still a little weak from the incident "come on" she said taking Caleb by the hand and leading them into her house "I can make us some dinner, or we can order in, my moms at a conference in Philly and won't be back until early hours, like one or two" she added, opening the door to her home and holding it open for Caleb

"SURPRISE!" A crowed a people shouted from inside Hanna's house, as all the lights tuned on and Hanna and Caleb jumped out of their skin

"Oh my god guys" Hanna squealed, reading a banner that said welcome home that Spencer, aria and Emily were holding, while Toby stood with a cake in his hands, and even arias new boyfriend Jason, who was a year older than them, but thankfully not as old as Ezra was there, Hanna was sure aria had explained why they broke up to her, but considering how drowned she was with hospitals and Caleb, she honestly wasn't paying any attention and knew it was something to do with a job in New Orleans, Emily's new girlfriend Samara was there too "you did this all for Caleb?" She asked, smiling so widely and reaching up to kiss her boyfriends cheek

"Thanks girls and guys I guess" Caleb laughed, walking over to Toby to do there usual man hug

"We did it for you too Han" Spencer admitted "since you've been pretty occupied with everything recently, you need to let lose a bit"

"I agree" Caleb added, recognising how drained Hanna had been

"You're all amazing" she smiled widely at her friends, running over to give them all massive hugs

"Wow I haven't seen you this happy in weeks" Aria smiled happily at Hanna

"Well I've just spent two days alone with Caleb in a spa hotel" she smirked at the three of them

"Wow, Hanna's really back now" Emily muttered shaking her head

"Hi samara" Hanna welcomed, not really being close to the girl before, and then walking over to Jason "Jason, hi" she greeted, reaching to hug him also "Tobias" she shouted, running over and engulfing him in a bear hug making Caleb and him laugh

"I've missed you too Han" he muttered as she moved herself off him and went back to her natural place next to Caleb as he wrapped an arm around her waist and the group went into Hanna's lounge and kitchen area where all the drinks and seats were placed

"Guys Caleb can't drink, all his medication his having to take" Hanna announced as she saw bottles of alcohol

"Oh sorry Caleb, we did get soft drinks too if you want them" Spencer said smiling "we thought of everything"

"No worries, Han needs a drink though"

"I'm not getting drunk Caleb" she promised, knowing he couldn't drink

* * *

"Caleb!" Hanna squealed, running into his chest as he sat at Hanna's kitchen stalls having a man chat with Toby, clearly Hanna was way was the point of tipsy, Caleb grabbed her shoulders to steady her and she took her weight off of him

"Hi princess" he smiled, watching as Hanna curled her cheeks up and smiled widely at him, going very red in the process, she suddenly smashed her lips against his and pushed her tongue into his mouth as she drunkenly kissed him, himself obviously going along kissing her for a while, despite Toby being right there as he soon pulled away, too quickly for her liking as she pouted at him unhappily, and he chucked slightly at her "han" he laughed "are you okay?"

"Jeez Hanna, you're eager" Toby mocked him where he was sitting, trying to break the awkwardness she was oblivious on

"Toby, I didn't even see you there!" She squealed again, clearly surprised "did you like watching me kiss Caleb?" She asked "because I liked it"

"Clearly" he muttered, loud enough for Caleb to hear it as he scoffed in laughter slightly "I'm gonna go find Spence"

Hanna soon turned her attention back to her boyfriend, placing a hand on either one of his cheeks, as he opened his legs slightly for her to "I came over here" she started, whispering if it was a top secret he had to keep "to tell you were playing truth or dare but like spin the bottle" she finished, smiling at him "someone might dare us to do somethings bad" she teased, as he laughed, shaking his head at her "but thinking about it now, why waste time being dared when all I'm can think about now is having you in me"

"Fuck Han, don't say things like that" he groaned at her words

"Why, does it turn you on?" She teased, copying his words from earlier that day, and pushing herself closer to him and moving one of her hands to caress his thigh through his jeans

"Come on you" he huffed, changing the conversation before he gave into her idea, and standing up and holding her waist to ensure she didn't fall as they walked over to the rest of the group who were already sat in a circle with a empty bottle of vodka in the middle ready to be spun, Caleb sat down first and Hanna decided that she wanted to be sat in his lap, despite the fact if s bottle landed on one of them, it would land on them both, but Caleb didn't care, and neither did Hanna and Caleb happily rested one of his hands on her butt and the other high on her thigh, as he kissed her neck once

"Han you do realise the game won't work if you sit on Caleb" Emily said, shaking her head at her friend

"The bottle can't land on you both" Spencer added in, dragging out her words partly as she also wasn't exactly sober

"Fine" Hanna huffed, rolling her eyes, not happy at all with her friends "but ill be much happier if I could" she finished, looking at her three friends

"Just spin the bottle Spence" aria muttered from her place next to Jason

Spencer reached forward, and spun the bottle as hard as she could, as all the eyes in the room watched it spin and spin, finally ending on Caleb, and Hanna was already smirking, as she thought of a perfect question

"Truth or dare Caleb?" Spencer asked

"Dare" Caleb replied bravely

"I know I know!" Hanna shouted, absolutely needing to be the one to ask him the dare "show me your willy" she giggled childishly

"Hanna" Caleb said, clearly embarrassed "you don't need to dare me to see it, but just we have company" he said, nodding his head toward the group of people around them

"Don't worry Caleb, you don't have to do it, I mean I certainly don't want to see it" Emily said referring to the fact she was lesbian "although after all the bragging Hanna does" she teased

Hanna huffed "fine, take your top off" Hanna dared, as Caleb smiled lightly and pulled his top over his head, being careful of the bandage around his abdomen

"I think you all saw it when I was I'm hospital anyway, and I know it's much better than Toby's Spence, so you don't need to look at me like that" he teased, trying to get the attention off him, as Spencer shook her head no and held her hand out, indicating for Caleb to pick the next person to ask truth or dare, as the bottle was just to find the initial person to ask "Jason, truth or dare?"

* * *

They continued playing the game, every one getting more and more drunk as the game went on, all except Caleb obviously who was drinking water when he wanted to skip a truth or dare question, and now aria was the only one left without an empty cup, Caleb had refused to strip naked, a dare given by Hanna in her still drunken state, he didn't want to tell the story of how he got the scar on his head, asked by Aria, and nor did he want to kiss Toby, a dare given by Jason hoping to win, whereas Hanna just about refused to have sex with Caleb while everyone was downstairs, well Caleb had more declined the offer considering he was stone cold sober while Hanna was very eager for the idea, she had refused to drink a drink that looked like lumpy swamp water with ten ton of alcohol in made by Emily, and she had also refused to answer what her favourite position was with Caleb, asked by Toby who was clearly looking for tips as usual, and aria had just to call the school in a seductive manner, and she had just picked Hanna, and was waiting for her reply

"Ok, truth" she called from her same spot next to Caleb, whom still had his top off and by now, Hanna's head was lying in his lap, no matter how sick it was making her feel, while he kept giving her sips of water, in hope to sober her up a little

"Um, what's your favourite thing about Caleb?" She asked, looking at the two of them all cuddled up, as Hanna lifted her head up a little too quickly, but nonetheless, looked at Caleb with a big cheesy grin on her face, as he brought his arms around her waist and broth her closer to him, resting his hand subtly on her ass, squeezing it, signally for her to start

"Just one thing?" She asked, nodding to herself as she answered the question, making Caleb laugh slightly "right okay, so I like when he- Caleb!" She squealed, as he squeezed her bum a second time

"What?" He laughed innocently

"Don't do that, it makes me lose everything, now I don't know" she cried, getting stressed out at the subject "i just, I can't" she groaned loudly "I, aria, I can't think of just one thing, because I like when he does that at touches me in places but then I like when he calls me princess or baby and when he does that thing where he checks on me all the time and be's like a cupcake-"

"Cupcake?" Spencer shouted in a laugh, as Toby snorted making fun of Caleb

"Don't ask man" Caleb groaned, rolling his eyes at a drunken Hanna, looking at her as she was deep in thought starring at the ceiling, biting on her lip and rubbing her head, showing how she was concentrating hard

"Look at her" Aria cooed, and Caleb smiled slightly thinking how cute Hanna looked there oblivious to everything as she tried to focus her drunken brain, clearly quite stressed out

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked her, stroking the small of her back

"There's just too many" she expressed, clearly frustrated "I love it when you go bad and smoke, because you just look so good, and I like it when you smirk at me but it's so annoying and I don't know anymore, I just love your everything" she huffed out

He brought her in closer to her and placed a kiss against her forehead "everything?" He teased

"Yes" she simply said back with pouted lips "but now it's Spencer's go" she looked over to Spencer who groaned at her and waited until Hanna asked a question, and Caleb watched as her vein in her forehead came out every time she was stressed about something "make out with Toby" she smiled, her mood changing quickly as she was able to think of something, and Spencer smiled, happy with her dare, and by the looks of it so Toby as Hanna saw his tongue enter her mouth and screwed up her nose "they do it so messy" she whispered to Caleb, who chuckled slightly at her words "I prefer you" she said again making Caleb smile

"I prefer you too Han"

* * *

Everyone had now gone home, Caleb was sitting in Hanna's lounge after he and Jason had successfully cleared away all of the plates and cups from the surprise event, and now they were relaxing, waiting for Ashley to get home, as Caleb didn't want to leave Hanna without anyone in, he had gone over to his house earlier, to drop his bags off and tell his aunt what was happening and that he would be back later that night, she wasn't too happy not seeing him the night he was out of hospital but she was happy for him nonetheless, and didn't mind just seeing him the next day, he was slumped on the sofa, watching some Netflix series, while Hanna had sprawled herself out on the sofa with her head resting on Caleb's lap, as he stroked her hair soothingly, she was certainly still drunk but he could see she was getting tired as she kept lifting her eyelids like they weight tonnes "you can go to sleep Han" she soothed, drawing patterns on her forehead and looking down at her and she looked up into his eyes

"I want to look at you" she relied, reaching her hand up and tracing his lips with her fingers "caleb?" She asked and he nodded yes down at her, as her fingers reached the scar just above his left eyebrow on his forehead "how did you get this?" She asked the same question aria asked that night "was it from when you were in foster care?"

He had clear pain stricken all over his face at the moment, Hanna although drunk recognised is and snuggled her head up closer to him, basically on his crouch, and wrapped her arms around his hips, although she didn't have enough consciousness to say anything "yeah" he said huskily "it was in the place where I was before I ran away" he added looking down at Hanna beneath him, giving him the strength to tell the story he had never told anyone or thought about since the day it happened "there was a little girl there with me, I think she was actually the woman's daughter, wasn't the mans biological child too however, but she was only about six or seven and we were doing the washing up, but she was too small and as she reached up into the bowl as I put away a big plate, she put all her weight on the sink and some of the water came out of it, and flooded a little bit of the floor, nothing that you couldn't clean up with a few cloths, and I was happy too" he gulped loudly, and by now Hanna had turned her head to look up and him and all the expression on his face "um the man came in though, he saw the mess, and by now he was about ten or twelve beers in I think, he came straight to the girl who was quite upset with herself for spilling the water, I think she was crying and interrupted him, he came in shouted, really really loudly, and went to smash a plate around her head as I was mopping the floor, but I saw it happen, and I jumped in front of it, and a piece of the shattered China went straight into my forehead, but to be honest I don't even think he realised he hit me instead of her, he just stomped back out afterward like nothing had happened, after I cleaned myself up I took the little girl up to her bed and read her a story to calm her down, she eventually did and fell asleep, then I went and sorted my head out"

"Caleb" Hanna whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she saw the raw emotion on Caleb's face "I'm so sorry" she said wiping the single tear that had fell from his eyes "you don't know how much I wish you had a better childhood" she said, feeling so much guilt for him

"I know, and I love you for it" he smiled sadly at her "you and your big heart and taste for alcohol" he laughed, trying to bring up the mood, as she smiled down at him

"hey!" She laughed "it's not that big"

"Han, you would only admit to loving my smirk ten vodkas in" he chuckled, stroking her face with his thumb, she shook her head at him lightly

"I love everything" she giggled falling asleep on his lap

"I'll stay here until Ashley gets back, don't worry you just sleep okay" he soothed, going back to drawing patterns on her face as she smiled slightly and closed her eyes "and I love you too" he looked down at her when she didn't respond and saw her fast asleep, smiling to himself and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 **Hope you liked this, bit of a sooner update than last, but I can't promise it will be this quick every week, thank you for all your kind reviews on the last chapter, let me know if you want a preview.**

 **Review pls x**


	24. Chapter 24: Saturdays

Caleb, who had his head rested the back of the sofa in Hanna's house as she was fast asleep on his lap, felt a shadow come into his view, waking him up from the light sleep he was having, moving hands from Hanna's stomach and her hair to rub his eyes open, to see Ashley Marin standing over him, smiling slightly but also she looked a little confused and pissed, but when didn't she when she was around Caleb, who was still adamant she hated his guts "Mrs Marin" he asked, a little embarrassed as he realised what was happening as he pulled his body up straight, careful not to move Hanna from where she was sound asleep "s..sorry, I just was making sure Hanna was ok until you got back, but I must have fallen asleep, we must have" there he went again, stuttering out his words like a twelve year old boy who had been caught starring at girls "I would have taken her upstairs, but I know how you feel about that" he smiled, trying to clear up the stutters he was letting out

"It's ok Caleb" she justified, smiling widely at him "but what happened here?" She asked, nodding toward the plastic red cups on the side by the sofa, before she walked off into the kitchen to where Caleb had attempted to clear up while a very drunken Hanna was attached to him by the hip, Caleb climbed off the sofa, carefully putting a cushion under Hanna's head to replace where his lap was and turned her onto her side, just in case she threw up, given how much she had drunk that night, and he quickly followed Ashley into the kitchen

"Um the girls kinda threw han a party just to celebrate me coming home from hospital and her hopefully going back to her old self, without all the stress" he smiled, just at the bare thought of Hanna, as he helped Ashley to throw all the rubbish into the bin "I did try and clean most of it but-"

Ashley quickly interrupted him "I'm guessing by the way you've laid Hanna on the sofa and how she's literally knocked out, she had drunken a lot"

"Pretty much yeah, sorry for allowing her to get like that but I was watching her and she must have snuck it somewhere when I was talking to Toby, she was fine one minute and then"

"Sounds like Hanna, at her grandmas 60th, I let her have a pimms cocktail, turns out my more in law likes them strong and well, you wouldn't want to know the rest" she laughed slightly, bringing the bin bag to the clutter and tying it up at the top, as Caleb took a seat on one of the kitchen stalls "I'm glad you're out of hospital now" Ashley smiled, putting the bag by the back door "sorry I couldn't make it down to visit, but you know how often I'm at work" she shrugged

"Yeah, no worries, thank you though Mrs Marin"

"Caleb you can call me Ashley" she laughed "you're important enough to Hanna and believe it or not I don't think badly of you"

"That's what Han said" he smiled

"That's because it's true, I've seen how you look after and care for Hanna, you're a sweet boy Caleb"

"Thank you Ashley" he said "do you want me to carry Hanna upstairs before I go?"

"is it not a struggle on your stomach?" She asked worriedly

"oh no, I've taken all my pain killers today, I shouldn't lift much but she can't stay on he sofa all night" he laughed

"Then, yes please, I'm as strong as I look" she laughed, and Caleb smiled, hopping down from the stall to go and grab Hanna

"I love you princess" he whispered, tucking her in her bed after he had delicately changed her out of her dress and into one of his shirts he had left at hers once, and quickly grabbing the bin in her room and putting it beside her bed, kissing her one forehead, and walking to his house, after saying good bye to Ashley

* * *

The next morning Hanna woken with a banging headache and close to no recollection of the night before, as she groaned and moved her hands to her head to rub, in an attempt to ease the pain she was feeling, scrunching up her eyes while doing so, and then she remembered, coming home party, truth or dare, and alcohol, a lot of alcohol, she groaned loudly, both at the pain and the idea of not knowing what the hell she did to embarrass herself the previous night

"So you're awake then," Ashley Marin cheerfully said, walking into Hanna's room with a big mug of coffee, handing it to a grateful Hanna as she laid back down with a huff "I would ask you how your night was but something tells me you wouldn't know either" Hanna ignored her mothers comment and took a big stretch before taking the steaming coffee drinking a sip

"Where's Caleb?" She asked, knowing he would usually of stayed with her when she got crazy drunk

"At his house" Ashley smiled "I got in at around half one and you were both asleep on the sofa, he woke up as soon as I walked through the door, but you sweetie, you were dead to the world" she laughed slightly

"You're not mad?"

"I should be, but you only threw up on Caleb" she teased more, watching as Hanna's eyes widened in embarrassment and she grunted once again

"I did not" she moaned

"Call him, I'm sure he will be glad to know you're alive at one in the afternoon" she laughed slightly, handing Hanna her phone since she was closer to where it was on the table "I'm going out to lunch with Ted, you're welcome to join us, you know he loves you"

"I can't even think about food right now" she groaned, gaging slightly at the thought "thank you though mom, and tell Ted I said hello"

"Will do sweetie, and if Caleb does come round, remember what I said okay?"

"I know mom" she groaned, pulling a face at where the conversation was headed "have fun"

"Love you honey" she said walking out the door

"Love you too mom" she replied, before grunting once again and leaning over to her bedside table where her phone was, and smiling for the first time that morning when she saw Caleb had already text her

 _"Night babe, ring me when you're up, I love you"_

The text made her heart melt even more, and she went into his contact and clicked call straight away, and after a few rings, he picked up "hey baby" he said in his voice that Hanna found so sexy "how are you?" He asked

"Not that bad actually" she smiled through the phone, although he couldn't see her

"That's probably because it's one in the afternoon Han" he laughed

"Hey, I need my-"

"Beauty sleep" Caleb cut her in "I know" he smirked and Hanna smiled smugly at the fact he knew her so well

"Anyway, what are you doing right now?" She asked, wanting to see him, despite spending almost every waking minute with him at the hospital

"Um, my aunts iPad needing fixing so I'm just sorting it out for her"

"Oh" she replied "when will you be done?"

"Now, if it's for you" she said genuinely

"Well I am kinda lonely, my mom went out to lunch with Ted"

"I'll be five minutes" he said instantly "see you in a bit baby"

"Wait Caleb" Hanna shouted down the line

"yeah?"

"Let yourself in please" she begged

"Okay you lazy girl" Caleb laughed before hanging up the phone and making his way over the short distance to Hanna's house, walking up her front garden and opening her front door, walking up the stairs to Hanna's bedroom, all but to see her lying in bed with her eyes starring at the ceiling "Han you okay?" He laughed as she grunted back, and turning to look at him, clearly not feeling too well

"Don't laugh" she said, obviously feeling sorry for herself, as she climbed out of bed, still wearing the shirt Caleb put on her the night before, she walked straight into Caleb's chest and brought her hands around his waist, squishing her cheek to his strong shoulder, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her neck and let her into his embrace, letting one hand slid down to her back to rub it "I feel like shit" she admitted sadly

"Come on you, let's go downstairs" he suggested, wrapping his arms from hers and taking her hand, but she made no efforts to move

"No" she said "I like my bed"

"Okay, let's stay in here then" he said, watching as she walked past him and out her room "Han what are you doing?" He asked again, as he heard her footsteps coming back into the room

"Brushing my teeth" she said muffled by the tooth brush, as she walked back into her room "you're not gonna want to kiss me if I have bad hangover breath" she added, as Caleb tried his hardest not to glance down to where her - his - top was riding up her long tanned and smooth legs as her she moved her arm about to brush her teeth, but then she turned her back to him, as if she knew exactly what she as doing, and Caleb couldn't help but look at how her movements were putting one of her ass cheeks on show, he had to bite his lips in order to remain natural, she was definitely doing it purpose

"Hanna" he said seriously "stop doing that"

"Doing what?" she asked innocently, walking back to the bathroom to put the tooth brush back and wipe her mouth "what was I doing?" She asked, once she was back in the room

"You know what you were doing Han" he told her from where he was now sitting on the edge of her bed, and pulled Hanna over to him by gripping into her thighs and physically dragging her to him, as he started to rub the backs of her thighs

"I don't think I do" she answered, feeling his hands ride higher up her leg, until both hands were resting on her butt, and he began to massage them, as she looked down at him

"Really?" He smirked "it looked pretty obvious to me" he finished, reaching his hand up even further and hooked it in the hem of her thong "are you sure you don't know what you were doing?" He asked again, like it was some kind of game

"No" she said, through her heavy breathes, at the feeling of Caleb's hands down there, and at her words, he dragged the tiny piece of material down her long legs, until they hit the floor, she was standing there dead still, letting Caleb do all the work he wanted too, clearly getting very turned on herself as his hands traveled to her centre

"Wet" he stated smugly, having not even kissed her yet, and her cheeks blushed crazily at his words, as he started rubbing up and down her core, not entering a finger yet, as he watched her close her eyes and tilt her head back in pleasure, pushing a single finger in right at the moment she wanted expecting it, she she let out a quick gasp and her eyes jolted open, as he began pumping into her quicker and quicker making her sigh and moan over and over again, as he added in a second finger and started at a much quicker rate, curling his fingers up at the end reaching a point inside her, as she let go all over his hands "jeez Han" he said, semi out of breathe, and looking at her panting hard, Caleb stood up from where he was still sat on Hanna's bed and began unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, and pushing it off her shoulders, leaving her just in a bra, as she made the first move and leant forward to kiss him hard taking his face in her hands as she entered her tongue, only breaking the kiss to pull his shirt over his head, as his hands went behind her back to unclasp her bra, and letting it fall to the floor, kissing again, she reached down to the button of his jeans, and then the zip, wasting no time in pulling down the item of clothing, wanting it gone, she then felt his erection pressing on her stomach and reached down to grab it making Caleb moan loudly, as she moved her hands round to his butt and pulled the last remaining item of clothing off him, as he spun them round and pushed her back onto the bed so he was hovering over her "are you sure?" He asked through his heavy breathes, like every time they did this

"I'm sure" she replied, same as every time too, as he lined himself up with her, and pushed himself in, pausing for a moment so she adjusted to his presence, watching as her face of pain, turned natural as she became comfortable again, and he waiting until then to begin thrusting in her, slowly and passionately, not wanting to hurt her, watching her facial expressions closely as she shut her eyes tight, when he lifted her legs to his waist so he could hit her deeper

"Hanna" he grunted, rather serious for someone deep in pleasure "open your eyes for me baby" he pleaded, as she did as he said, he began placing delicate kisses over her face and cheeks, before moving to her neck and sucking deeply on her pulse point, she instinctively shut her eyes and opened her mouth in pleasure, as she forgot about the pain she was once in and felt completely pleasured in his company, hearing her moans, he began thrusting in and out of her over and over again very faster than before, until he started to feel her coming close for the second time, he began thrusting harder and harder into her, wanting to fill her needs as much as his

"caleb" she moaned loudly half in scream at the rough way they had picked up "please" she begged

"I know baby, it's okay" he replied back to her, moving his hand to her centre and rubbing her making her scream more and more, feeling close himself as he hitched her leg over his shoulder, as he thrusted into her a final time and she came apart in an instant, as he closely followed letting out a deep sigh and collapsing onto her "I love you" he said through his deep breathing, as he used all his energy to pull out of her as they laid side by side on there backs silent for a moment as they caught their breathe

"I love you too" she said after finally collecting enough energy to roll onto her side to snuggle up to him on his back, as he placed a kiss though her hair and they relaxed again in each other's embrace "that was, wow" she admitted "afternoon sex is my favourite now" she laughed

"Hmm mine too" he said huskily, kissing her again on the lips "we can stay like this all day" he suggested

"Not unless you want Ashley Marin seeing all of you" Hanna laughed "just when she was beginning to like you"

"Or Ted" he laughed loudly, and so did Hanna, falling hard on his chest, and Caleb laughed watching her personality shine through her actions

"Ouch" she lagged, hitting his toned stomach, but making sure it wasn't on his worse side where he was shot "how didn't that hurt you, stupid" she stuck her tongue out at him, but he was quick enough to grab it between his index finger and middle finger

"You shouldn't call your boyfriend stupid" he explained, smirking at her uselessness as he watched her try to pout at him, as he shook his head, and set her tongue free, chucking slightly, as she pulled away from him with a miserable look on her face, before turning around and giving her back to him "Han" he said, wanting her attention, but he smirked when she continued to blank him "since my girlfriends blanking me I might as well go home" he added, and he still didn't get a rise out of her "mostly because we've fucked and now I don't need her for anything else" he added, obviously joking, but Hanna clearly thought that was too far, she quickly got out of bed, quick enough for him not to be able to grasp her, and grabbed her dressing gown before locking herself in the bathroom, he sighed, knowing he probably hit a nerve and got out of the bed, putting on his boxers to cover his manhood, before walking to the bathroom and knocking on the door "Han?" He said and he heard nothing but her sobs in reply "baby open the door" he pleaded "you know I was joking" he added, but again, she didn't reply "Hanna please" now begging, he hit on the door again "Hanna open the door" he stated, but then it clicked, she used to he bulimic after her dad made her feel like she wasn't good enough, and he hit himself knowing he just did the exact same to her, "fuck" he murmured "Hanna open the god damn door now or I swear i will knock it down myself" he shouted, hitting furiously at it, feeling tears building up in his eyes at what she may have been doing to herself "Hanna please" he pleaded desperately

Hanna, inside the bathroom, didn't doubt his promise of breaking down the door, and at the strength of him just hitting the door, she knew he was capable of it, but she was standing there, in front of the mirror, frozen, starring at her reflection, something she to do before she would make herself through up, but she didn't know if it was Caleb's constant banging on the door made her open the door but so,etching was compelling her to do it, she unlocked the door and he burst in within half a second, seeing his angry tears rolling down his face as her eyes locked with his "you didn't did you?" He awake gently, and as she subtly shook her head no, he felt like a massive weigh was lifted from him, but he still felt a tremendous amount of guilt, looking at her face, the puffy red eyes, that weren't anyone's fault but his own "Hanna.." He started, reaching out to her, and dragging her into his arms "I'm such a stupid fucking twat, look what I did to you" he hit himself once again "fuck sake" he said getting beyond annoyed with himself "I don't even have any excuses, I said that to you without fucking thinking, fuck" he shouted, "I'm such a fucking idiot" as she pulled away from him, and lifted her hands to wipe his tears that had fallen and pressed a kiss to his lips "don't han" he groaned moving away from her and going toward the door, but she grabbed his arm, still silent, and once he turned back around she took his face between her two hands

"You are an idiot" she started, smiling sadly at him "but you're my idiot" she smiled more at him, making him smile a little "and I know you were joking but I just have something inside of me, I don't know what it is but hearing you say I was nothing to you, even if I knew you were joking, it made me think I was nothing, I guess you can just do that to me" she smiled sadly again

"Why do you put up with me?" He asked, words filled with emotion

"Because you have that effect on me" she smiled "but you are an ass" she added, "that's why I'm only with you for the things you can do with your hands and not the words that come out of your mouth"

"Ha" he said sarcastically, holding back a snide remark about running to the toilet and having a breakdown "come on, I've set up the notebook to watch downstairs"

"Really?" She asked, with a massive smile on her face

"Really" he confirmed, smiling at her "I love you so much, you know that?" He asked, taking her head in her hands and kissing her hard on the lips "and you're gorgeous, and I know you have to know that" he whispered, his lips so close to hers she could feel his breathe, as she nodded lightly in reply to his statements, taking her hand in his and linking their fingers together and they headed back to Hanna's room to put some clothes on, in case Ashley came home, before walking down to the lounge to watch the film, Caleb sat down first, opening his arms up for Hanna after Hanna put the dvd in the tv, Hanna sat on Caleb's lap, despite the large couch next the ten, they were cuddled on the arm chair, Hanna sitting sideways on Caleb so she could see the screen as it began.

* * *

About half way through the film, Caleb started getting restless, being a boy and not loving romance films he began looking at Hanna, watching her as she became engrossed in the film, he started kissing her neck, the side he was so she could still watch the film, although she started giggling slightly and trying to push his head away lightly, but he obviously didn't give in, and moved his head round more so he was kissing her left side, and began sucking on her pulse point, adding to the mark he had already created previously that day

"Caleb" Hanna giggled, secretly loving the way he was kissing her, but wanting to watch the film also, she turned her head to tell him to stop but almost instantly he crashed his lips on to hers, and she couldn't do anything to stop him, but smiled into it, kissing him back, but they were interrupted by his phone ringing "hmm, no the phone" she broke their kiss, handing him his phone

"oh shit, my mom is face timing Han" Caleb said, showing her his phone

"Do you want me to go?" She asked, standing up straight and straightening out her clothes

"No it's fine babe" he replied, sliding the screen and accepting the call "hi mom" he said looking at the screen

"Caleb" she said happily "how are you?" She asked

"I'm good, I'm at Hanna's though" he said smiling

"Oh where is she?" She said "can I see her?"

"Yeah sure, she's in the kitchen I think, hold on" he said, getting off the sofa, and going to find Hanna, since she had vanished ever since he had mentioned his mom "Han?" He called walking into the kitchen

"Yeah" she answered, her face deep in her fridge "I was trying to find strawberries, and then I saw the chocolate yogurts, you want?" She asked taking it out the fridge

"Sure, um my mom wants to talk to you" he said, handing her the phone as her face automatically went blank and a little pale out out nervousness

"Hi Claudia" she smiled

"Oh honey you are as pretty as Caleb and Helen explained" the woman said kindly

"Um, thank you" she smiled

"So tell me, does Caleb treat you good?" She asked, and Hanna instinctively smiled showing her dimples

"Completely" she said, smiling up to where Caleb was sitting at the island, eating his yogurt "although once he did get my mom flowers and not me" she laughed, looking up to Caleb where he was smiling shaking his head

"Well I hope they were a good kind" Claudia replied

"Well they weren't as good as the Michael Kors necklace he brought me instead" she smiled again, showing Claudia the rose gold necklace around her neck

"Oh yes he said you love fashion and clothes" Claudia asked

"Yeah, I do" she smiled "Caleb doesn't understand why I care what clothes I wear every day though" she laughed

"No men do honey" Claudia smiled back "hi clay baby, Caleb's on the phone" Hanna heard Claudia say, as she passed the phone back to Caleb and stood behind him so they were both in the screen as a little boy came into view

"Caleb!" The boy squealed "look at what I did in preschool" the boy smiled happily, holding up a painting of what looked like the sea and three bodies "that's me and that's you in the middle, because you tall, and then that is James" he smiled, Hanna grinned massively at the boy "Caleb?" The boy enquired

"Clay" Caleb replied

"Who's that?" He asked, pointing at Hanna through the screen

"That's Hanna" he answered

"She's pretty" the little boy smiled

"I know" Caleb agreed making Hanna blush

"Thank you clay" Hanna smiled at him "you're very handsome"

"My mommy said that to me" the boy said

"Did she?" Hanna replied "it's because you're Caleb's brother, his handsome too"

"Caleb's tall"

"Yeah he is" Hanna agreed

"And Hanna" clay began, and Hanna nodded at the boy "I did surfing this morning with james"

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah, and I wanted Caleb to but he lives in roadwood"

"Rosewood, buddy" Caleb corrected

"That's what I said" he giggled back "roadwood" he added "Hanna where do you live?"

"I live in rosewood too"

"Hanna" he begun again and she nodded, again "do you love Caleb?" He asked "like my mommy loves my daddy?"

"Yeah, I do" she admitted, smiling at Caleb

"Does that mean you have a baby like me?"

"One day" Caleb answered

"Hanna" he asked "What would you call the baby?"

"Maybe a little girl called Hettie"

"Wow" he expressed, forming his little mouth into a circle "Caleb what would you call the baby?"

"Hettie" he smirked down at Hanna and she turned round to smile back at him

"Hanna" the boy asked yet again "what's that mark on your neck?" He asked, making Hanna's head whip round to look at Claudia who had reappeared in the background and her eyes bulged out of her head as Hanna's hand instinctively went to her neck to hide the mark Caleb had made, Hanna's face went bright red with embarrassment

"It's a birth mark" Caleb explained

"Caleb, Daddy said I have to do reading now, I gotta go"

"Okay buddy, I'll talk to you soon and say hello to James"

"Bye Caleb, have a nice evening" William, Claudia's husband piped in

"Bye Mr Dawson" Caleb said, ending the call at putting his phone down "sorry about that" he said to Hanna, as they walked back into the main room and sat in their previous positions

"Don't be sorry" she smiled "I like learning about you"

"Aren't you a cutie" she teased hugging her close

"Why do you call William Mr Dawson?" She enquired, out of the blue

"I don't know him well, and his a formal man Han" he explained holding her tight and kissing her through her hair

"Are you ok with that?" She asked stroking his cheek with her thumb

"Yeah, I mean, I have all I need right here"

"I'm only here though"

"Exactly"

"You're cute" she smiled "but you could have told me about the freaking hickey you left" she laughed "I'm pretty sure your moms eyes came out of her head"

"Well she never taught me about _that stuff_ so she only has herself to blame" he joked, as she hit his side laughing

 **Long chapter, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter as usual, and if you'd like a preview let me know. Review please x**


	25. Chapter 25: First Day

First day

Hanna woke up the next Monday morning, feeling very very happy about the day she was going to face, despite it being a Monday and her knowing her school pattern was going to have to go back to normal now Caleb wasn't in hospital, the good news was exactly that, he wasn't in hospital anymore, Caleb was going to be in school with her and she couldn't wait, it had been so long since she had sat next to him in their English class, or on the canteen table, she missed it so so much.

She had made sure she looked perfect as she got dressed and did her hair and makeup, knowing how pretty much everyone in the school knew about Hanna and Caleb's relationship let alone the fact he survived a shooting, she knew eyes were going to be on the pair of them all day, she needed to look her best. What annoyed Hanna most, was that people didn't know who shot Caleb, Sean's lawyer hadn't allowed it as public knowledge and since he was a very good expensive lawyer, his wishes were obeyed, and as for now Sean could walk round school freely, but for some reason he choice not too, apparently he stayed in his room pretty much all hours of the day, not getting dressed or eating, knowing what he did and regretting it massively, but truth be told, Hanna was glad she didn't have to see him all day or hopefully never again after the trial.

As Hanna walked down her stairs she could hear voices coming from the kitchen, and walking down the hallway, she saw Caleb already waiting for her and automatically smiled widely at the site of him, running forward and hugging him, she had underestimated how much she had missed him picking her up in the mornings

"Morning sweetie" Mrs Marin said, smiling at Hanna as she wrapped her arms around Caleb's side

"Hi mom" Hanna smiled "can you pour me some coffee, and then we have to go"

"Sure honey, Caleb?" She asked, nodding at the coffee and he shook his head

"No thanks Ashley, the medicine I'm not I'm not supposed to have caffeine"

"Of course, sorry" she smiled "are you looking forward to your first day back, I know Hanna is"

"Actually I am, I've missed the people mostly, it's nice to be back in civilisation instead of stuck in a clammy hospital"

* * *

"Hey Caleb" Bridget Wu said as he and Hanna crossed paths with her, walking up the steps to get into school, he smiled back friendly

"What was that about?" Hanna asked, scrunching up her nose as the girl walked past them

"No idea" Caleb replied, taking Hanna buy the hand and squeezing it as they walked in the doors to school, to Caleb, it felt like every single person in the school had moved to the side to let them through, and everyone was starring at them, it was like they were walking down the middle of the corridor and everyone else had moved to their lockers to stare at the couple, as they held hands walking to their lockers, for Caleb this was totally abnormal, but being the 'it girl' Hanna was taking it with pride "what's going on?" Caleb whispered, bending down slightly to Hanna's whisper in Hanna's ear, after he realised he wasn't imagining it and people were actually starring at them

"No idea" she replied back, copying his words, as some girl Hanna had heard awful stories about walked past and smiled at Caleb, she felt an insane amount of jealously rush through her as she noticed all the female attention Caleb was getting "did you just smile back?" She asked, shocked

"It was just a smile" he laughed, stopping walking as they reached the lockers "I haven't been here for a few weeks Han" he said, dropping his head to place a peck on her lips, a kiss suitable for school

"True" she muttered back, not really paying attention as she watched girls stare at Caleb as walked past

"Stop Han" he laughed "they've probably heard I was shot and are trying to find anything to gossip about, take no notice of them, okay" he smiled, kissing her a little harder, not caring that they were being starred at, as she pulled away and blushed a little bit

"Okay" she smiled "have we got English first?"

* * *

It was now lunch, and throughout the day, things had only gotten worse, turns out everyone in the school knew about Caleb getting shot, and much to Hanna's annoyance, most of the girls, had found it incredibly hot that he took a bullet for her and survived, he honestly didn't know how people knew that much detail, considering nor Hanna or him had told anyone, they didn't really question it, or pay attention, but Caleb had been approached by many kids that day, asking for his number, if he wanted to go to their party, and if any of what was being said was true, not to mention all the starring people had done making him feel very weird, this had never happened before, and he had no clue how being shot made him popular, but Hanna, she had been walking round with a face of thunder all day, as she was walking down the English corridor, she felt someone yank her into the girls toilets, only to find Caleb holding her arm when she finally realised who she was and what had just happened

"What are you doing?" She whisper shouted at him and he took them into a cubicle and locked the door

"No one else is in here" he said, as if it explained everything as he pushed her up against the wall of the toilet

Hanna caught on to what he wanted "so you want to make out in a toilet cubicle?"

"Exactly" he whispered, as his mouth began paying attention to her neck, kissing it softly at different areas at first, before he found her pulse point and started placing longer kisses there, opening his mouth more and now placing hot and wet kisses and she tilted her head back to give him better access, as she felt his tongue flick her skin, and his begin to suck right on her pulse

"Caleb.." She moaned out in pleasure "oh my god" he brought his hand up to cup the other side of her neck, pushing her more into his mouth as he sucked harder and harder, almost as if he wanted to eat her neck, as he kept sucking and sucking, eventually letting go, causing a pop sound as the skin came out of his mouth, and he looked up to her and licked his lips

"I want people to know you're mine" he said crackly, her hands went to his nape to pull at the shorter bits of his hair

"Me, you're the one that's been given sex eyes all day by other girls"

"I don't want them"

"Good" she replied, seductively smiling as she crashed her lips to his, immediately slipping her tongue into his mouth, as he moaned and did the exact same back, their tongues battling each other as their moans moulded into one, Caleb tilted his head, trying for a better angle as they kept on kissing, Hanna reluctantly pulling away after God knows how long "I don't like other girls watching you"

"Your face has said it all the whole day" he smirked, referring to the bad look she had constantly "but you still looked beautiful" he pecked her lightly on the lips

"Can we go get food now though" she smiled "I'm starved"

"Course" he said, taking her by the hand and leading her to the canteen, as now they both ignored the looks they were getting, happy and content with each other, as they queued up for their food

"If it isn't rosewood's most famous couple" Toby joked, as he watched Hanna and Caleb get to their table food in hands, Hanna immediately giving him the fingers as she sat down

"Shut it Tobias" she said before taking a bite of her Apple, Caleb's hand resting on her thigh

"Seriously guys it's all I've heard today" aria piped up, wanting them to explain

"Guess you're late to lunch because you were signing freshmen's foreheads?" Toby teased again, as Hanna rolled her eyes

"Somethings like that" Caleb muttered, chuckling slightly

"Not again" Spencer asked, and when they both kept quite she sighed loudly "you see this is why people talk about you, you don't help yourselves"

"What?" Emily asked "Caleb what did you do"

"Nothing" he laughed innocently shaking his head "I did nothing" Hanna turned her head to look at him and smile, a little embarrassed

"Then who did that" Toby pointed out at Hanna's turned neck "it's even bigger than last time"

"Shit Han" aria muttered

"Well done bro" Jason laughed, he now sat with the group of them regularly, given he has arias boyfriend and got on well with Toby and Caleb

"Jesus Caleb" Spencer muttered "how do you even get them that big and purple" she asked looking at Hanna's neck

"I'm a talented man I guess" he said as Hanna looked around the table not knowing what to do, as she brought out a compact mirror and saw the reflection of her neck

"Caleb.." She whined "why do you always do it so big"

"Come on, I'll sort you out" Spencer said, walking round to Hanna's side of the table and taking her off to the ladies

"Frustrated much?" Toby laughed

"Well what was is supposed to do, sit there and watch her look like someone had killed her grandma the day before" he laughed "she needed cheering up"

"So you decided to suck on her neck?" Emily judged furrowing her eyebrows at him and shaking her head, however he knew she was just jealous and bitter because her and samara hadn't worked out as she'd hoped

"Ok, clearly you don't get how much she loves when I do it, I'm shocked you didn't hear her moaning"

Toby laughed at that "where did you even do it this time?"

"Um, a toilet cubicle" Caleb laughed, knowing how bad they probably looked but not really caring

"How erotic" Emily mocked, rolling her eyes at the boy

* * *

"I'm gonna go for a smoke" Caleb muttered, pulling Hanna off of where she was leaning on his body as they watched orange is the new black, and heaving himself off of the bed, as Hanna watched him intently

"What are you doing that makes you need one right now?" She asked, mainly annoyed at the lose of heat in her bed, it was now after school and they had planned to make full use of the temporary boys allowed zone, before Ashley got back from work and Caleb wasn't allowed upstairs alone with Hanna, but of course something inside him needed a cigarette, Caleb ignored her statement and moved toward the window to open it "and I hope you're not thinking you're smoking out my window either" she huffed, as he turned around and raised an eyebrow at her

"I just gave you multiple seriously good orgasms and you're moaning?" He asked, walking back over to the bed, cigarette and lighter in hand and leant down so his face was inches away from hers "I love you" he told her smiling at her cute pouting face as he pressed a kiss to her temple "I'll be back in five" he added, slipping back on his jeans and t-shirt, not wanting the whole neighbourhood to see him just in his boxers

"Okay" she called out, watching him as he left her room, she loved that she could just stare at him and never get tired of the view, but she always found herself in an inside debate, which view was better, front or back

* * *

Caleb, meanwhile, had just got downstairs, turning on the porch light so he could see where he was going, since it was getting dark outside, stepping toward the door he saw the picture frame on the coffee table of him and Hanna, him piggy backing her, and he smiled to himself for a moment before opening the door and lighting up the cigarette, he could hear Hanna in her room, since both her bedroom windows were open, given how surprisingly hot it was outside, and from the noises on her phone it sounded like she was going through Spencer's snap chat story, and he chuckled slightly to himself, she had the chance to go round to her house with the girls but had chosen to spend the night with him, because he had a call about Sean's trial that same day and she didn't want him to be left alone, which he found sweet and was grateful for, but hearing the sounds of Emily aria and Spencer in fits of laughter coming from Hanna's phone, made him feel a little bad, he walked further up her front garden just waiting for himself to finish the cigarette as he saw a shadow go past on the opposite side of the road, out of curiosity he looked at who it was, and seeing Sean alone, speeding past him, clearly he had seen Caleb before Caleb had seen him, and Caleb shook his head, now the pathetic scumbag was afraid, after he caused Hanna multiple emotional breakdowns and even a pregnancy scare, and now a date was set for his trial, which the chances of him coming out with no charges was slim to none, Caleb starred at the scared boy, because that's what he was, Sean wasn't a man, Caleb continued glaring, knowing Sean would be able to feel it in the back of his head, he was starring so hard, and naturally placing the cigarette between his lips, he didn't hear Ashley's car pull up on the drive, and he climb up to it, as he turned around and headed toward the front door, blowing out the smoke from his cigarette Ashley appeared next to him from the sidewalk scarring him half to death

"Shi- I'm sorry Ashley" he apologised as Ashley started at the object in his hand, not looking at him

"And what's that Caleb?" She asked, clearly not very happy "while I'm happy you're not smoking in my house, please get rid of it now" she said politely as Caleb nodded and threw the butt away

"Sorry" he said, walking back into the house, following Hanna's mom "just my life's always been a little stressful and it helps"

"Hanna didn't mention it" Ashley stated "but you know it's bad for you, and I don't appreciate Hanna being around it, or you actually"

"Sorry" he said "and don't worry, I don't let Hanna near them"

"It's a horrid habit Caleb" Ashley replied "I don't want to see you in the same state by dad was"

"Sorry" he said again, realising he hit something close to home, but Ashley smiled slightly, the fact the boy was still so nervous around her made her laugh all the time, and the fact the majority of the words she had said to him so far were sorry, she knew she still intimidated him a little bit

"Where's Hanna?" She asked, having not seen her daughter yet

"She's just popped upstairs I think" he said, trying not to sound as if he had been up there with her, knowing her rules

"Oh right" Ashley started, as Caleb grabbed his phone, shooting Hanna a text saying her mom was home and they needed an alibi for why she was upstairs, he raised his head from his phone when he felt Ashley's eyes on him "as a thank you for having Hanna and I round for dinner all those months ago, would you ask your aunt if you and her would come round for lunch this Sunday considering that's the only day I don't work?"

"Yeah I'm sure that would be fine" he said, just as Hanna reappeared, hair no longer messed up and her clothes back on

"Hi mom" Hanna smiled, pretending she didn't already know she was home

"Hey sweetie" Ashley said, reaching inside the fridge looking for food "are you staying for dinner Caleb?"

"Yes he is" Hanna answered for him, shooting him a smile as she turned around to face him, and he smirked back at her

"O..kay" Ashley replied, confused "chilli alright?"

"Yes, thank you" Caleb replied

* * *

"Hanna, I do need to go home at some point" Caleb laughed, they had finished dinner around an hour before and Ashley had gone upstairs for a long bath while Caleb and Hanna were cuddled on the sofa, there was some housewives show on in the background but Hanna was mostly focused on her Instagram feed, and Caleb was watching over her shoulder

"Just not yet" she looked up, giving him her best puppy dog eyes and reaching up to peck his jawline "I miss laying on you when you're not here" she said sweetly, as he shook his head laughing at her

"I can't believe Spence gets Toby to do that dog filter" called laughed, as Hanna liked Spencer's recent picture of her and Toby "he looks so bent"

"Don't, or I'll get you doing it" she laughed, continuing to scroll as she paused on Bridget Wu's upload "when is she never at a party" Hanna judged, skipping past quickly, she knew the picture of Caleb was after that and she hadn't tagged him in it for a reason

"Wait what was that one?" He asked, using his finger to scroll back a picture of himself asleep with emojis as a caption "hanna.." He said, in that deep slow voice he only used when he was fed up "why?" He bluntly asked, looking at the photo

"You looked so cute" she said softly, squeezing his cheeks together

"Hanna, I've just said Toby looks bent for having a snapchat effect on him, little did I know there's a picture of me fast asleep circling the Internet, which he has probably put on the boys group chat"

"Pftt, what group chat?" Hanna laughed back "Toby is your only guy friend"

"Jason, Ben, Lucas, Toby, Andrew, Wren.." He started, listing off a group of boys in there year, some the year above scrolling down the names on the facebook chat

"Ok well Jason doesn't count because his Aria's boyfriend, Ben was Emily's boyfriend, plus Toby doesn't count either, we're taking about friends who aren't Toby, and anyway Lucas was my friend first"

"Hanna" Caleb laughed "stop trying to take my friends away from me" he said "I don't know if you heard, but I got shot in the chest and survived"

"Ok, first of, it wasn't the chest it was your hip, and second I'm stating facts"

"Face it babe, I'm more popular than you now"

"No you are not" Hanna scoffed turning around to face him, crossing her legs "I'm still the homecoming queen"

"Well I didn't see the homecoming queens name on the guest list for Lesli's party this Friday"

"Well you're not going" she replied deadpan, furrowing his eyebrows at the fact he was even debating turning up to another girls party without her

"And whys that?" He asked, with a smirk on his face

"Because Caleb" she whined "you're seeing me Saturday and I'm not dealing with you hungover"

"And what gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do?" He teased, smirking at her

"Because you love me" she smiled, giving him her dough eyes once again

"Hmm, good job you're more important to me than any party isn't it" he said, taking her chin in his index finger and kissing her gently, but began sucking on her lip enjoying the feel of her "but" he said, pulling apart from her "I do have to go home"

 **Hope you enjoyed that, and just 5 chapters left of this story. I'm thinking of doing a few month jump for the last two chapters, kinda an epilogue but not fully, if you want more of an epilogue after that then let me know and I'll see, leaving it in a place right for a sequel if I decided to do that, let me know if you want that too. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter and especially halebxxx for the Ashley and Caleb idea in this chapter.**

 **Review please x**


	26. Chapter 26: Space

**AN/ the middle to end of this is rated m.**

Space

Hanna was sat in her bedroom with Spencer, it was Wednesday and they'd spent the day at school together, but Caleb and Toby had wanted boy time to play the latest fifa so the two girls had given it to them, leaving them to it for the night, they were in need of a catch up anyway, given how time and attention Caleb had needed over the past month, Hanna hadn't really had time to gossip with Spencer like they used to do all time, and now they had the perfect opportunity, given how slow Caleb's replies were being, because of the stupid fifa, Hanna and Spencer had the time

"You know Shauna Fring found Caleb on Facebook and messages him telling him she had a free house" Hanna looked up from her phone, on her bed laying on her stomach with her legs in the air while Spencer was leant back on the single bed across from her

"What?" Spencer laughed, looking up at Hanna from her phone, probably texting Toby like crazy trying to get a reply out of him

"Yeah she was like hey caleb nothing's going on at my house so you can come round" she explained "like what the fuck is that about" Hanna continued "she knows perfectly well he is with me!"

"That's so strange, pretty sure she was eyeing up Emily in fourth period"

"Are you sure she's gay?"

"Hanna!" Spencer laughed "why wouldn't she be?"

Hanna's phone vibrated under her arm, and she saw Caleb had finally replied to her text, she smiled largely knowing Spencer probably still hadn't got a text from Toby

 _Hope you're not talking about me_

She smiled at his text, shaking her head and text him back quickly "Erm because she messaged my boyfriend" she said to Spencer, not paying full attention as she hit the send button and put her phone back down

"Pretty sure everyone's messaging Caleb lately"

"Yeah that's getting really old" Hanna huffed, she wasn't used to Caleb getting any attention in school, but now every girl wanted to be with him and every boy seemed to be handshaking him

"He still treats you the same though Han" Spencer argued "and it will die down soon, he did survive a gunshot"

"Fired by my ex boyfriend" she shot back, automatically feeling bad "sorry, it's just, every time someone praises him or congratulates him it just reminds me of what we went through, do you remember how unhealthily stressed out I was!"

"That's not Caleb's fault, he was on the news, the whole thing was"

"Yeah" Hanna's voice softened "just I hate being reminded of it all"

"I feel like I didn't speak to you for the whole time Caleb was away, you were with us, but you wasn't you"

"Probably because I curled myself up into a bubble filled with stress"

"How much stress exactly?" Spencer asked, wanting to know everything Hanna was worried about, and because Hanna hadn't actually spoken to anyone about it while it was going on, she was very worried about her best friend

"Enough for me to miss my period for two weeks and not realise until the idea of being pregnant crossed my mind"

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows, Hanna had never mentioned this ever before and now she realised just how serious Hanna's health during that time was "yo..you're not are you?"

"No, absolutely not" Hanna breathed "I just thought I was for a little while but then I came on before I even got the chance to tell Caleb" she explained "I never even took the test"

"Hanna, why didn't you tell us, we could have helped you"

"Because by the time I saw you I knew I wasn't" she said "believe me, I would have needed to confine in you, I wouldn't know what to do"

"Does Caleb know?"

"Yeah, he found out when I started the pill" she said "he kept asking all these questions like if something happened making me start it, just being him and getting over concerned for me, and then when I kept quiet he asked if I got an abortion, so I explained that it was only a scare, and he calmed down and said that if I was pregnant he wouldn't push me to get an abortion and that he would have to step up and be a dad, if I chose to keep it, he didn't blame me at all, but then when I told him it was down to stress, he just became really wary and cautious of me, making sure I was okay all the time, like he thought it was all his fault" Spencer just kept quiet, listening intently to what Hanna had to say, nodding every so often "that's why this situation annoys me, those people making friends with him now, they don't know what I went through, what Caleb and I went through, we've got so much going on in our lives and those people who are befriending him, their biggest worries are if they remembered their school books for the day"

"Oh Hanna, why didn't you say something to us?"

"I speak to Caleb about it" she answered "he just says that in a few months, when this is over, we will be the same and our biggest worry will be making sure we go to colleges which aren't too far apart"

"Toby doesn't want to go to college" Spencer muttered

"Are you okay with that?"

"My parents aren't" she said "you know how their expectation of my boyfriend is Ivy League or beyond"

"Didn't Caleb and Toby meet at college tours?"

"Yep" Spencer huffed "somethings clearly changed his mind however"

"Are you scared you're going to grow apart?" Hanna asked

"I know it's crazy, and college is still a year and a half away, but applications start within a few months, especially if your parents are mr and mrs Ivy League everything" she explained with a sigh "there's no way I'll be allowed to go to Hollis, and if Toby wants to stay here forever then.."

"Who would want to stay in rosewood forever" Hanna judged "the most exciting thing is the founders festival"

"Toby loves small towns" Spencer said "and so do I, but small towns don't hold the best colleges in America" she went on "it's just been bugging me lately"

"Talk to him" Hanna suggested "it's a lot easier than it sounds"

"You're right" she said, standing up and packing up her bag "do you reckon they'll mind if I interrupt their Fifa?"

"No" Hanna laughed "Caleb needs to be home to take his tablets" she explained "go" she added "but no strip Fifa with Toby"

"When would we ever?" Spencer laughed, walking out of Hanna's room and down stairs, just as Hanna's phone vibrated, Hanna looked down fully expecting it to be Caleb, but she was surprised to find her dad was calling her

"Hello?" She answered nervously, having not spoken to her dad in over a year

"Hanna," he answered cheerfully "I'm just letting you know I'm in the neighbourhood"

"Oh" Hanna answered "with your secretary?"

"Isobel, yes, and Kate"

"Fabulous," she remarked sarcastically

"Hanna, don't act like that" Tom stated "I'm calling because i may pop in and see you within the next week,"

"Are you sure you'll be able to recognise me?"

"Very funny Hanna," he said "I'll see you soon"

"Okay," she replied, not actually believing him at all "bye dad" she finished, and hung up before he could even reply, she defiantly did not want to be seeing her stepford family any time soon

* * *

Hanna was now in bed, it was around eleven now, and Caleb had told her once he got home he was on FaceTime to his mom and him and William had got to talking surprisingly, what he hadn't told her was what he was talking with William about, what he could potentially be doing, he was supposed to come round and see her, but she didn't mind, she knew he had to build a relationship with his mom that she already had with her mom, so she didn't mind just seeing him the next day, after all they'd seen each other at school that day, she quickly jumped up when she saw her window was still open and she was getting pretty cold, but as she looked out, she smiled to herself, she saw Caleb outside his house, having his nightly cigarette and she grinned even more when the idea of going outside to see him crossed her mind, as she tiptoed down the stairs, careful not to interrupt Ashley, who was either bathing or in bed already, after all when she was working at this time of night, she would be relaxing, she cracked her house door opened and the cold quickly hit her as she remembered she was only in bed time shorts and a vest top, but she saw Caleb still standing there so she plucked up the courage and went out to see him

"Hey" she whispered once she was close enough to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and kissing his shoulder bone, he turned around in her arms and smiled at her

"What are you doing out here?" He chucked, taking the last draw on the cigarette as he threw it on the floor, he found her completely adorable, running out in barely any clothes

"I was getting ready for bed and I saw you from my window" she smiled widely at him, still hugging him "and it feels like I've barely seen you today" he blew out the smoke from the side of his mouth, making sure it didn't go straight into her face

He took her cheeks in his palms as smiled, leaning down to her lips and meeting them with his, enjoying the feeling for a while before bit on her lip making her mouth open so his tongue could slid in, and he felt her moan when he changed the angle of their kiss, and his hands travelled from her face to her arse, squeezing in and pushing her body to his, her hands coming up to pull eagerly at her hair "I think you should come in" he told her, breaking their kiss and leading her into his house "my aunts already asleep" she silently nodded, biting her lip and following, they tiptoed up the stairs as quietly as possible and went into his room, shutting the door slowly

"I have to tell my mom I'm staying at Spencer's" Hanna admitted, typing on her phone as Caleb rubbed her upper arms

"God you're freezing babe" he said rubbing faster to warm her up

"Well it's like midnight and I'm half dressed" she laughed, looking down at her tiny shorts, as he backed away to sit on the edge of the bed

"Which I'm fully appreciating" he smirked at her, looking at her in barely any clothes

"I'm glad my Mickey Mouse shorts turn you on" she laughed, moving over to him, and sitting on his lap, one leg either side of his waist "my mom said it's ok" she smirked, pulling his top over his head "and Helen goes to work before were even awake" she bit her lip, and crashed them to Caleb's, immediately pushing her tongue through, which he gladly accepted, doing the same right back, and flipped them over on the bed and pushed her back, so she was comfortable, she wrapped her arms under his to stroke his shoulder and back muscles as he kissed her hard, his hands creeping up her pyjama top, realising she had no bra on and smirking at her

"I'm hoping you have no knickers in either" he laughed and she shook her head at him, as he pulled her top over her head and took in a full sight of her breasts biting his lips

"Don't stare at me like that" she said embarrassed but smiling at him

"You're gorgeous, I can't help it" he smirked, crashing his lips back to hers again, re-starting their kiss, and she moved her hands down to his belt buckle and quickly made work of it, heading straight for the zipper of his jeans, and pushing them as far down as she could reach, until he realised she couldn't reach any further and kicked hem off his legs, "I love you" he whispered in her ear, breaking their kiss and kissing behind her ear, trailing them down to her pulse point where he sucked for a while, enjoying the sound of her moaning as he did so, he pulled his lips off and glanced at the mark he had made, and impressed, he continued to train kisses down her body, pausing at her breasts and sucking on one while his hand massaged the other

"Caleb please.." She moaned, he got the hint and moved his hand to the hem of her shorts reaching inside, to find that he was right that she wasn't wearing any underwear, he immediately stopped what he was doing to look at her and smirk, and she laughed, shaking her head, and he unexpected entered a finger into her and she moaned out loudly

"Shh" he whispered, not wanting to wake up his sleeping aunt as he began pumping for a while, he felt himself getting more aroused at just the sight of her and he knew he had to hurry as she opened her eyes and saw him, he quickly pulled the thin piece of material down her never ending legs, as she reached inside his boxers to free his ever growing bulge, as she beg to pump it and he got rid of his boxers by kicking his legs, as he felt himself about to come and he didn't want too yet, he wanted to be inside her when he let go, so he gently pulling her hands off him, and lining up with her "you ready?" He asked her like he did every time, and she nodded, unable to form any words as he pushed himself into her, loving how it made him feel

* * *

The two were now laying in Caleb's bed relaxing, they knew they had school the next day and it was way past midnight, but they were enjoying the warmth of each other way too much to fall asleep "are you scared about going to court?" She innocently asked him

"Why would I be scared, I'm not the one who's gonna end up in jail" he huffed, clearly not wanted to talk about it

"Caleb!" Hanna whisper shouted "could you please not act like you're on your man period right now" she said "I was talking about Cal, you're going to have to see him again"

"Yeah and you'll see Sean if you come"

"Why are you being like this now?" She said, getting annoyed and sitting up, making sure she pulled the covers up so she was covering herself

"Because Hanna!" He started "I talked to me lawyer today and there's a good chance Sean's lawyer is gonna reveal stuff about me"

"Stuff like what you did in Allentown?" She asked and when he nodded she realised something "is this why you've been avoiding me all day?"

"I haven't been avoiding you Han"

"Caleb since when would you chose fifa over me" he just stayed silent after that, knowing she would be able to see straight threw any of his lies "Caleb those things you did in Allentown, you were a kid, under 16, they can't arrest you because of that"

"When you dealt with drugs and hacked the police I'm pretty sure they can"

"Shit" Hanna muttered, as everything came crashing onto her at once

"Shit exactly" he muttered

"Caleb I don't want to lose you" Hanna squeaked, still sitting up, he took her hand in his hand pulled her down to her previous position, and began stroking her hair "can't you just deny it?"

"Not if there's solid evidence" he replied in a whisper "and if my lawyer was able to find it, she's certain Sean's will too"

"But Sean shot you" Hanna said "nothing changes that"

"I know, but if they can get me in some kind of trouble they will" he replied "the most I'll receive will be six months, because I was a minor and there's proof of me bettering my life, the judge will know about that too the lawyer will make sure of it"

"And Sean?"

"Maximum of 15 years, if it's ruled as attempted murder, and if the judge is in a good mood, any allegations made against me will be ruled as irrelevant" Caleb said "so at least I wasn't the one holding the gun"

"Caleb!" Hanna scoffed "hopefully you'll just get community service or something, the amount your aunt pays for that lawyer"

"She's never left a courtroom a loser" he said smiling "touch wood" he added, moving toward his wooden desk butt naked and hitting on the wood, and then Hanna's head as he climbed back into the bed

"Hey!" She laughed "just because you're a genius"

"Not quite" he smirked, pulling her close "come on, go to sleep now" he whispered, kissing her hair line as she snuggled up into him

"I love you" she whispered, "wait Caleb," she started, and he looked down at her waiting for her to continue "my dad called today"

Caleb gulped, they'd never really spoke about her dad before "what'd he say?"

"That his in the neighbourhood and wants to see me, mostly bullshit really,"

"So you don't think he will turn up?"

"Well he hasn't in over a year,"

"Hanna I'm sure he loves you"

"Weird way of showing it," she replied, huffing and cuddling into him even more

"Well it's his loss," he smiled "having you as a daughter, I don't know why he'd walk away, you're wonderful Hanna"

"You haven't met Kate," she sniggered "even you'd run away with her"

"Very very highly unlikely" he whispered into her ear, kissing her softly and smiling into kissing her skin "beautiful," he stated giving her neck a final peck before smiling and pulling away "but we do need to sleep"

"wait Caleb," Hanna said again, as Caleb groaned and opened his heavy eyelids

"What Han?" He asked, voice groggy with tiredness

"what about Cal?"

"well, if Sean is found guilty, then Cal will be taken for further questions about his role in the incident how he knows me, and then it's up to him whether he spills about my past," he explained, stroking Hanna's hair soothingly "he has told me he won't say anything though, unofficially of course,"

"well that's good then," Hanna smiled, leaning up to peck his lips "you can go back to sleep now," she laughed, watching as he closed his eyes straight away and began falling asleep, she couldn't deny how cute he looked in that moment.

 **Sorry, I know it's been well over a week since I last updated, but I've had a crazy busy week with sixth form, and I went to see Justin Bieber too and it was my birthday this week so I've been out all weekend, but the next few chapters will hopefully be up quicker as I have time off school at the end of next week.**

 **Anyway, let me know your thoughts in a review and ask if you want a preview x**


	27. Chapter 27: Families and Lunch

Families and Lunch

"Han I'm home," Ashley Marin shouted as she walked in from work on a Saturday at one, she had taken the afternoon off work to host lunch for Helen and Caleb, they weren't due for another two hours for a late lunch, but Ashley was a perfectionist "I hope your ready, because I need to pick up food so it's fresh," she added, walking into Hanna's bedroom, to find her daughter, laying on top of her covers on her back, just in her underwear "Hanna, what are you doing?"

"I'm procrastinating mother," she huffed back, sitting up and resting against the headboard, bringing her knees up and resting her head against them, curling up and burying her head

"And why is this?" Ashley pushed, moving to perch on the side of her daughters bed "you surely can't be nervous about having lunch with your boyfriend and his aunt, or have you had an arguement?"

"My top is too big," she admitted, moving her head to look at her mom it stayed rested on her head "how am I supposed to look nice for Caleb if I have to plan an outfit in five minutes?"

"Hanna," Ashley started "there are people dying," she finished, giving her daughter a knowing look "we still have time, just be happy it's not too small,"

Hanna rolled her eyes at her mothers comment "is that supposed to help?"

"Sweetie, I wouldn't be a mother if I didn't know how to pin a top discreetly," Ashley smiled, rubbing Hanna's arm reassuringly "plus, I'm not too comfortable you showing off your body in front of Caleb, so baggy is better,"

"Really mom?" Hanna rolled her eyes "I'm pretty sure Caleb can control himself,"

"Fine, give me the top," Ashley smiled, as Hanna jumped off the bed and grabbed the top from the floor "but I'm giving you a bigger portion for lunch, and you will eat it all" she added, knowing that if she didn't make Hanna, Caleb would, so there was no way she was getting out of it, she didn't mind though, she was starving

"Fine," Hanna huffed, falling back onto the bed

"Hanna, get ready," Ashley ordered, leaving Hanna's room "we have an half an hour until the food needs to be in the oven," she stated, hearing Hanna groan as she peeled herself out of the bed

"You shouldn't have got drunk last night," Ashley said calmly walking down the stairs "you would actually have energy," Hanna once again groaned in reply, her and Caleb ended up going to Lesli's party and from all the looks Caleb was getting from girls, Hanna had proceeded to get a little tipsy, not too much that she couldn't walk herself, but still drunk and probably all over Caleb, but he would never complain about that, Hanna grabbed her phone off her night stand and clicked on Caleb's contact to call him, after a few rings he picked

"Hey baby," he answered happily, he was sat on the sofa, sorting out some bits on his laptop, before he had to go and get dressed "I wasn't expecting to hear from you until later"

"Is your aunt being as ordering as my mother right now?" She huffed

"Somethings telling me she's not, but she has been upstairs for the past hour getting ready,"

"Do you remember when we had dinner round yours?"

"And I took you up to my room.." Caleb replied, smirking though Hanna couldn't see it

"Get that smirk off your face, we only kissed,"

"Han I wasn't even-"

"Yes you was," she interrupted, making him laugh down the phone to her, his laugh distracted her so much, she loved it

"Whatever," he said "has your dad spoken to you anymore?"

"No, his kind of a one call wonder type of guy," she answered, giggling slightly but clans knew it was out of sadness

"One call wonder, huh?"

"Precisely, now I need to get ready, if I'm not half done by the time my mom gets back I may be in a grave in time for the lunch," she exaggerated "love you sweetie,"

"Bye Hanna," he laughed shaking his head at her words

Hanna claimed lazily out of her head, and headed toward her shower! she planned on taking the longest shower ever and relaxing her whole body to get rid of the god awful hangover she was suffering with

* * *

After what felt like an eternity of drying her hair, Hanna groaned taking a seat and starring at her reflection in the mirror for a while as she contemplated what hair style to go for and what make up look would suit the outfit she had planned, hopefully her mom would be able to adjust the black bodysuit she was planning on wearing, since who could actually look good in a baggy bodysuit with a overlapping low cut v neck, and with blue skinny jeans, her hair curled tightly, and put up into a high pony tail with the lose bits hanging down the side with black heels, she was aware the outfit could look gothic but Caleb had always said he loved her in black, and it was the most slimming colour, so they would both be happy, yes it was only a lunch, but her mom was cooking steaks, and Helen was not the informal lunch type, she liked to look smart and judging on how Caleb had dressed himself at the dinner they had a while back, she guessed he would be smart too, or so she hoped.

By the time she was applying her nude lip stick, she heard a faint knock on the house door, and then Helen talking to her mom, greeting Caleb, she was ready just in time to look fashionably late, and her lip stick would be fresh, perfect

"Hanna," she heard her mother call from the bottom of the stairs, clearly letting her know the guests had arrived

She quickly slipped on her heels and headed to the landing, holding onto the bannister as she carefully made her way down each step, making sure she didn't trip, she was completely oblivious to the look on Caleb's face, as he stood there in blue jeans and a crystal clean white shirt, with smart shoes on, his hair still messy as always, but the exact way Hanna liked it, his face was in complete shock of her beauty as she defended the stair case, finally looking up to him as she reached the last step

"Beautiful," he commented kissing his straight on the lips, his hand moving down to grab at her butt, as he enjoyed sucking on her lips and she moaned into it

"Hello to you too," she laughed pulling away and biting her lip

"Reckon we can skip the lunch and I can take up upstairs now?" He asked, hand still resting on her ass and smirk plastered on his lips

"as much as I'm tempted, my mom and your aunt are 10 feet away and I think they'd notice we were gone," she whispered back in his ear "and she's cooked your favourite,"

"Ready to face a round of intimate questions?" He asked sarcastically, leading her into the kitchen, were the adults were,

"Can't wait," she remarked, smiling at him

* * *

Hanna had zoned out of the conversation Caleb, her mom and Helen were having as soon as Caleb's hand had began rubbing up and down her thigh subtly, especially when it went a little too high and into the crook in her legs from the way she had them crossed, and then she had to physically stop herself from moaning when he started rubbing his foot up and down her leg soothingly, she had to actually squat his hand away when he reached up for the button on her jeans to undo them, there was no way she was going to be touched with her mother sitting directly opposite her

"So Caleb, what are you thinking of with college?" Ashley Marin asked the occupied boy, whose head quickly whipped up at her words

"I guess wherever Han goes," he replied nonchalantly

"Caleb!" Helen said, trying to get him to pay more attention to the conversation, but at his words, Hanna had looked up to him and smiled, completely throwing him through a loop

"Sorry" he said "I know Han likes the idea of New York, and I know there's a lot of ict companies who are willing to take in an intern,"

"I don't see a reason for him to need to go to college, he already knows everything his gonna be taught," Hanna butted in, resting her hand on his thigh "you should see what he can do with a iPad," she boasted, God she felt like she was in a bloody interview

"And I still have time to decide what I'm going to chose, I have options I guess,"

"Hanna, I seriously don't know where you put it all," Helen changed the subject, pointing to her empty plate "you're tiny," Hanna just shrugged uncomfortably

"Her boobs though," Ashley said "and that bottom," she smiled cutely, as Caleb coughed uncomfortably, after all he has seen her stark naked just the day before, and he had nothing to complain about her size 6 to 8 uk figure, expect being able to see her ribs, she had definitely lost weight over the past month and he had put it down to stress "she's very hungover though,"

"I wish I had the body I had at sixteen still," Helen laughed

"Don't we all," Ashley agreed, while Hanna and Caleb sat there very put out "and men just go to flab once they hit forty,"

"Mom!" Hanna shouted, very embarrassed about the topic of conversation and shooting Caleb a knowing look as he stroked her thighs reassuringly

"Sorry honey," she said "I think it's time for dessert,"

* * *

"See you Monday?" Hanna asked as she led Caleb out of her house that night, Ashley was back inside, and Helen had already gone back home but seen as Hanna wanted to say a proper goodbye to Caleb, she decided it was best to do it out of her mothers and his aunts sight

"Yeah, enjoy shopping tomorrow," he smiled back at her, wrapping his arms around her waist

"Hmm, yeah I was thinking maybe I could get some lace underwear," she teased, bringing her mouth so it was inches away from his, she felt him breathe out unevenly and smirked, crashing her lips to his urgently as her hands went to his nape to pull at his hair as his hands wrapped around her waist, one moving swiftly down to squeeze her bum as he bit her lip, wanting to push his tongue into her mouth as soon as her mouth opened and she moaned as he did so, doing the exact same back "you were being bad in there," she muttered, pulling away from his lips for a second, but he was quick to began the kiss again, and she smiled into it, too preoccupied to hear a car parking outside her house and the car door slamming, and the footsteps approaching them until she heard her voice being called

"Hanna," a deep voice said, she broke her kiss immediately and whipped her head round to see none other than Tom Marin standing in front of her

"Dad!" She exclaimed, unwrapping her arms from Caleb's neck and standing straight on to face him "um, this is Caleb," she introduced, as he coughed awkwardly

"Right," the older man said "I came here wanting to know if you'd like to come to dinner with Kate Isobel and I tonight,"

"Well I've just had a steak and-"

"Clearly you don't eat half as much as you did when I last saw you," he interrupted, looking at her slimmer frame up and down

"Exactly," she said awkwardly "so I might not be that hungry,"

"Understandable," he replied "so how about Tuesday night, after school?"

"Oh, we actually have a court hearing," she said, lowering her head not wanting him to be ashamed of her

"What?!" He shouted "why on earth would you be in court?"

"Dad, please don't shout," she started "I haven't even done anything wrong, I'm there as a witness,"

"Well, Kate would never involve herself in such a foolish act," he judged "and I'm guess you have something to do with it?" He added nodded harshly at Caleb

"Sir, I was shot, the crime isn't against me," Caleb tried, only to be ignored

"I don't want you around her,"

"Dad!" Hanna screamed "you've made no effort with me for the past two years, you have no right! And no I'm not Kate, I don't want to be either!"

"Don't speak ill of her," he stated "does your mother know he gropes you like that?" He said, referring to the kiss he and Hanna had shared

"Oh please," she laughed "he doesn't grope me," she finished, taking Caleb's hand in hers as he interlinked their fingers "I'm pretty sure I didn't ask him to stop either,"

"Well he wasn't around when you was forty pounds heavier, surprising."

"He moved here four months ago!" She defended him "and his given me more support in that time than you ever have,"

"Right well, look give me a call when you sort your life out and realise what comes first," he finished, beginning to walk away, Hanna sniffled slightly feeling the weight of what had just happened falling down on her as she let a tear leak out of her eye, quickly moving to wipe it as Caleb brought her into his embrace and held her tight as more and more tears came pouring out her eyes

"Why doesn't he love me?" She sniffled, looking up to Caleb from her wet thick eyelashes "what do I do wrong?"

"It's not your fault Han," he comforted, kissing her head through her hair, and leading her back into her house to see Ashley

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" Ashley asked, running over to Hanna as she saw the state she was in "Caleb what's going on?" She asked, getting no reply from Hanna, Caleb mouthed dad to Ashley and she nodded, slightly confused, but knowing she had been in contact with her father recently and he was usually nothing but bad news, Hanna stayed clinging to Caleb, sniffling every so often as he kissed her head softly

"He said that.. doesn't want me to see Caleb, that I'm not Kate..his ashamed of me because I'm involved in a court case.." she said sadly, before clearly turning to anger "I'm not like stupid perfect Kate, who gets everything she always wants all the time!"

"Oh my baby," Ashley said, bringing Hanna into her arms "you know you're thing in comparison for her, shes boring old bag," she laughed making Hanna and Caleb let out a chuckle "come on, Caleb can stay round tonight, but no funny business, okay,"

"Thank you mom," Hanna smiled, looking up from the hug "love you,"

"Love you too honey," she smiled "now go and get in some comfortable clothes and have a movie afternoon," she added "Caleb some of your clothes are in Hanna's pyjama draw,"

"Thank you Mrs Marin," Caleb said smiling and taking Hanna's hand

"Ashley, remember," she laughed watching the pair walk down the hall

* * *

"you know I think you're pretty perfect," Caleb said, tiny had spent the whole afternoon watching numbers of chick flicks it was now nine at night and Hanna had just laid silently on his chest, watching the films with probably a thousand thoughts going through her mind, after all she had seen her dad for the first time in years and he had yelled at her

"You don't have to say that," she said, sadly "if you want to leave me for Kate I wouldn't mind,"

"Hate to break it to you, but preppy and boring isn't really my type," he laughed kissing the top of her head "and I'm not just saying it, you're amazing Hanna Marin,"

"Okay, now I know you're lying," she laughed

"I'm not," he replied "I reckon the funniest thing Kate does on the weekend is play chess," Hanna let out a little laugh I'm reply "Hanna, I love you, you're brave, and insanely hot, you come out with the weirdest of sayings and you don't even realise you're doing it, you let me give you hickeys in classrooms and give me head in a janitors closet, where else are you going to find that?" He laughed, stroking her hair reassuringly "if your dad can't see what an amazing person you are, well he doesn't know what his missing, Hanna there's no one else like you in the entire world," he soothed her, stoking her hair, showing his affection

Hanna reached up giving him a slow peck on his lips, and keeping her lips in contact with his for a while before pulling away "I love you," she said smiling, lying back down onto his chest, and closing her eyes to finally go to sleep for the night, Caleb just watched her, loving that when she was asleep, she couldn't upset herself and also the fact that he was deeply and crazily in an insane amount of love with her.

 **Hope you liked this sorry it's on the shorter side, thank you for all the reviews as usual, only three chapters to go, leave a review and let me know what you think x**


	28. Chapter 28: Court

Court

"Caleb, what the fuck!" Hanna whisper shouted at 3am in the morning, breathing out a relief full breathe, she had been stirring the while night in bed, Caleb's court date was the next day and she found herself extremely nervous, tossing and turning until she heard a crash coming from downstairs, she knew her mom wouldn't wake to any noise, given how hard she works all week, so using her initiative, she grabbed the first thing she set her eyes on, her pink fury lamp.

She tiptoed down her stairs, making sure stuck to the left side so that whoever was down stairs wouldn't see her before she saw them, she ran down the hallway and put her back to the pillar in her house and moved herself slowly round, only to walk directly into a hard sturdy chest, her boyfriends chest "Your awake?" He asked her, as if she hadn't just been scared half to death carrying her lamp "with a pink fury lamp Hanna?"

"Why are you here?" She ignored his question and looked directly into his eyes

"Was you planning on killing me with that thing?" He took the lamp from her hands and placed it onto the kitchen counter

"No, Caleb I thought I was being burgled!" she huffed, rolling her eyes at him "why have you broken into my house?"

"Well," he started, grabbing her by the hips and bringing her close, moving one hand swiftly up her body to cup her right cheek, he bit his lip slowly and then proceeded "I know the trials tomorrow and we both know that the worst outcome for me is six months in prison and we both know how I struggled to keep my hands off you for two weeks in a hospital room,"

"What are you suggesting?" She replied seductively, looking up into his brown eyes, and before she could even think his lips were crashed into hers and his hands were on the back of her head, pushing her mouth harder against his as he kissed her hungrily, moving to stumble toward the sofa, Hanna's knees buckled as she hit the sofa and she automatically fell onto her back "th..the door Caleb," she stuttered, he got the hint and climbed off her to close to lounge door, when he came back, she was lying on her back stark naked and starring at him

"Jesus Hanna," he muttered, chuckling slightly and shaking his head, but ridding himself of his jeans and top as quickly as possible anyway, before making his way over to her "I love you," he mugged, before he started to nibble on her ear lobe, hitching her leg around his waist in the process and rubbing the smooth soft skin on her thigh, as he sucked on her pulse point, listening as she sighed in approval

"you're wearing too much," she murmured, reaching for his boxers and pulling them down his legs until he was able to kick them off for himself

"better?" He asked, before crashing his lips to hers

"Better," she confirmed through the kisses, gasping as he entered her for the first time "Caleb.." She sighed, grabbing his hair and pulling at it

"you good?" He asked, stilling his actions to look at her in the eyes

"yeah," she breathily replied "please," she begged, and Caleb understood what she meant and began thrusting in and out of her, as she threw her head back in enjoyment

* * *

"Someone looks handsome," Ashley Marin remarked as Caleb and his aunt walked into the Marin household ready to go to court, Caleb dressed in a navy suit and tie with a white shirt underneath, while Helen was in a elegant midi dress, same as Ashley, they had decided it would be easiest if they all headed to the courthouse together, given both Ashley and Helen had both taken the day off of work, Caleb went a little red at her words but smiled at her despite it

"I have a lot to prove," he stated back, smiling sadly

"Caleb, don't be silly, you're coming back home with us, no doubts about it," his aunt remarked, wrapping an arm around his waist and hugging him from the side, he had been a nervous wreck that morning and Helen sensed that from the moment he woke up "go, call your mother while we wait for Hanna," she added smiling at him as he walked away into the Marin's garden

It wasn't just the court Caleb was scared about, it was the fact that his mother had surprised him with tickets to California for in two weeks time, knowing how Hanna wanted to focus on school, it was only him going, he also thought that that would be the best way to ease her into his life, it would be a great deal easier to introduce Hanna and his mom, once he knew whereabouts he was going to fit into the Dawson's family unit

"Hey mom," Caleb breathed as the phone picked up

"Oh darling, it's the court date isn't it?" She asked

"Um yeah," he replied nervously, hoping she wouldn't think less of him

"You know if I could be there I would, but William is working and I don't think a court house is the best place for a five year old"

"I get it, don't worry," he smiled, knowing she couldn't see it "but I'm kinda worried about something else,"

"Well what is it?"

"I still have to tell Han," he started "about me coming to see you in two weeks,"

"Oh sweetie," Claudia said, sensing tears close

"I just..I love her so much and I don't want to leave her, last time i left I got us into this mess," he said, referring to them being in court "I'm gonna be gone for a month mom, it's a long time,"

"Caleb, if you don't wan-"

"No mom, I want to come, it's just gonna be hard to leave her,"

"Talk to her Caleb, you can make the most of these two weeks together, and then FaceTime every night, and you'll be back in rosewood before you know it," she said

"and then you'll bring her next time you come to visit,"

"Caleb?" Hanna interrupted him, resting her hand on his shoulder

"Thanks mom, I've gotta go, talk soon," he rushed, hanging up the phone quickly and turning to Hanna "hey baby," he greeted, kissing her firmly on the lips

"Nervous?" She asked him, biting her lip as they pulled away from each other

He moved his hand to caress her cheek lightly "I'm better now," he smiled, taking in her gorgeous but appropriate outfit of a blouse cream and light pink midi shirt "you're dressed like Spencer," he laughed

"Well it has come straight from her closet," she smiled back "why she insists on wearing formal attire everyday I do not know,"

"Don't worry, you don't look half as preppy as she does," he smirked at her "but I guess she comes in handy for court dates,"

"And homework," Caleb laughed, taking her by the hand and leading her back inside her house "I'm sitting next to her in the courtroom so she can tell me what all the technical words mean," she added, clinging onto his arm as Ashley and Helen came into their view

* * *

"Hanna, what's the time, we can stop off for breakfast somewhere?" Ashley Marin asked from the passengers seat of the car, Caleb was half asleep resting his head on her shoulder as his aunt drove to the court

"Um," she muttered, grabbing the first phone that she could see and pressing the lock button, it just happened to be Caleb's phone and he had a text from his mom, she skimmed past it and quickly recalled the time to her mom, before her eyes pealed back down the to his screen to lock it but she automatically read the text from his mom

 _Make sure you tell Hanna, she will be more upset if you don't_

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows at the text, she didn't know what Caleb was planning and her mind was automatically going places, was he going to leave her again, but just not come back this time, was he just going to ignore her of break up with her, oh god, she wouldn't be able to cope if he was breaking up with her, she just starred at the message for god knows how long, reading it over and over to see if it sounded any different if she read it a fifth or six or twentieth time, she couldn't bring it up with her mom and Helen not even a metre away

"Han," her mom broke her from her spiralling thoughts "wake Caleb up, were stopping here for food,"

"Okay," she lazily replied, adjusting herself so that she could shake Caleb awake, as he slowly opened his eyes and sat himself up, gaining conciseness "hey," she smiled at him, despite the thoughts in her mind, she couldn't help but admit how cute he looked when he first woke up, not knowing where he was or who he was

"Hey," he muttered back, as the car pulled off into a slip road and approached a nice looking diner "we getting food?" He asked and Hanna nodded back in response

"You two find a table while we go and order, okay?" Helen suggested as they entered the diner, finally, Hanna thought, she had the perfect time to talk to Caleb alone

"Your mom text you while you were asleep," she commented "my mom asked me for the time and I saw it," she added, trying not to look like a stalker girlfriend, as he reached into his pocket to grab his phone as they sat down in a booth

"Oh," Caleb replied nervously, knowing what it could be about "I see," he added once he read the text

"Really?" She commented "because I don't see," she started "what can't you tell me about so badly?"

"Hanna it's really not that bad at all," he started, but Hanna cut in before he had time to finish

"Well sorry if I see a text from my boyfriends mom saying that Hanna is going to be upset, it might worry me a little or spring some ideas into my mind, like you disappearing again!"

"Hanna chill out," Caleb calmed her "I'm just going to visit my mom,"

"Oh," she said, her voice lowered again, with a hint of sadness however "well that's good, when?"

"Two weeks, and I'll be gone for a month," he said under his breathe

"Oh," she repeated "how long have you known?"

"A few weeks, I just didn't want to upset you,"

"Wait, you knew?" She asked "this whole time you knew you were leaving and you let us spend time just doing nothing in our bedrooms, while we could have been making the most of our time together before you leave again"

"I didn't want to to be annoyed or upset,"

"Why would I be annoyed, you're making a relationship with your birth mother, it's great Caleb," Hanna started "but you been basically lying to me for weeks," she huffed out, just as the two adults came over with their food, Caleb never getting a chance to reply, as Hanna turned her nose up at her food not because the sausages were burnt, because they were, but she didn't know whether to be over the moon for Caleb that him and his mom had finally found time to meet or pissed at Caleb for failing to mention it food was definitely not on her mind "I'm not that hungry anymore," she muttered, sticking to her coffee and purposely not looking up to watch Caleb's worried facial expression whenever she turned down a meal, she was not in the mood for his overprotective ways.

* * *

Hanna was sat worriedly, watching Caleb from her seat in the audience as he nervously clicked his fingers, a habit she had noticed he had picked up, she had never been in a setting like this before, she didn't know how the right was to act was, sure her parents had gotten divorced but she hadn't been in the courtroom, Hanna could tell Caleb had picked up on her uncomfortableness as he kept shooting her glances and slightly smiling at her, sad smiles but they were still smiles and that's all she could ask for.

Being sat there throughout the hearing she had realised she was not actually annoyed with Caleb, it didn't help that she was starring at his face for an hour and a half thinking about how handsome but cute and innocent he looked on that stand but as her was called to stand a half hour before just after Cal had finished his testimony, the look he had given her made her heart melt even more, he knew how scared she was and he knew exactly how to make her calm down even by just the slightest look.

Now however, they were waiting for the jury to decide their verdict and Hanna was praying that the anxious hour was almost up, it was killing Hanna knowing that she couldn't go and see Caleb in that time, all she could do was sit there and watch his actions, as he spoke to his lawyers discussing God knows what and she began to bite her nails out of boredom, even Spencer was half asleep by this point, no one knew what the right thing to say was

"Han, who's that girl?" Emily asked, nodding towards a blonde girl a few rows over, she looked so much like Hanna, although her hair was longer

"Not sure," Hanna shrugged, barely even looking at the girl, but she quickly whipped her head back round as it clicked who it was, "Alison," she murmured, distinctly remembering when her and Caleb first got together, he had told her about their past, and of course, very soon after Hanna had taken part in some social stalking with Spencer, finding her Instagram and Twitter account, she needed to know who she was competing with

"She's hot," Emily stated, looking at the girl

Hanna scrunched up her nose in confusion "Emily!" she began "she's had sex with Caleb,"

"Oh," Emily said, clearly put off the beautiful girl and diverting her view back to Hanna "look they're all coming back," she said, referring to the jury, judge and lawyers,

Hanna blanked out as everyone took their seats, keeping her line of focus dead on Caleb once again, she blocked out the orders of the judge and how she spoke a thousand different words which Hanna had no clue of their meaning, but as she felt Emily and Spencer grabbing her hand and aria and Spencer holding hands too, and Hanna's mom stroking her shoulder soothingly from the row behind, she knew that something important was coming, as she squeezed her friends hands back and bit her lip anxiously

"The jury have decided that the defendant, Sean Ackard, is guilty in the charge of attempted rape of Hanna Marin, and the shooting of Caleb Rivers," Hanna's eyes diverted straight to Caleb as he turned his head to smile at her and the loud echoing sound of the judges gavel "he will be sentence to three years imprisonment," Hanna watched as the detective moved towards Noel and took him off, Hanna was told that it was due to him being an accessory to the charges revolving around her, but he wouldn't be in prison for half as long as Sean, cal would be taken for further questioning based on his involvement, but he had promised Caleb he wouldn't mention his name in any of the less than legal parts of his life, so Caleb and Hanna were in the clear, and she watched as Caleb nodded toward Cal, and he did the same back, kind of like a silent farewell and she smiled to herself, because she knew despite how much she refused to like cal, he was the only real friend Caleb had during his early teenage years

"So you're not annoyed at me anymore?" Caleb smirked at Hanna, they were sitting in a restaurant celebrating the good news with the girls, Jason and Toby , Hanna's hand was resting comfortably on Caleb's thigh, often squeezing or rubbing up and down

"Absolutely not," she smiled at him, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips "I can't wait for you to meet your mom,"

"You can come if you want," he whispered in her ear "I'm gonna miss you for four weeks,"

"I know, but you need this private time with her, besides I'm going to be very happy and excited when you get back in six weeks time," she smirked up at him, and he smiled back down at her chuckling at her double or even triple meaning

"Excuse me," Spencer butt in starring at the couple opposite her "can you stop having eye sex over there,"

"Tobias, give her some attention," Hanna ordered "she's grumpy when she's jealous," she teased back, smiling happily at her friend as she sulked

"Caleb, what about your friend Alison?" Emily chirped in, clearly still thinking about the bold blonde she cast her eyes on

"I met her when I was younger," Caleb explained, not really wanting to go into the detail of their relationship "she was dating a girl I knew,"

"And her number?" She pushed, making Hanna spit out her drink

"Jesus Emily!" She exclaimed "but anything to get her off Caleb's tail," she said, grabbing Caleb's phone and unlocking it and finding Alison's number, handing it straight to Emily "here, and delete it off his phone afterward," she smirked up at him, she loved being petty with Caleb, especially because he just found it hilarious

"You full well know the only other female numbers I need apart from yours is my mom and aunt," he laughed shaking his head at her "everyone else pales in comparison to you," he whispered into her ear, making her go a deep shade of red, she loved that he still had that effect on her, and that he probably always will

"Wonder if this one will last longer than samara," Aria teased, referring to Emily's very active and changing love life, and by that point Hanna was already memorised by Caleb whispering in her ear, as she realised he was right, just like he always is, everything was going to be okay now, their biggest worry was going to a college near each other and sticking together through the years to come, there was no Sean, no Noel no Cal and no Alison to mess things up between them, especially if Emily had anything to do with her and they couldn't be happier.

 **Mangaed to update sooner than usual for once, but my dog had nine puppies Monday so I've had a lot of free time while watching them, however I'm putting myself off writing the last chapter a lot, only two to go and there will be a four month time jump between this and the last two chapters, but I hope you enjoyed this and review x**


	29. Chapter 29: Monecito - part one

Monecito - part one

* * *

"Calebbb," Hanna moaned, dragging her suitcase through the busy airport at 4am in the morning, she was not happy at all, and all because she hadn't listened to Caleb when he told her to pack light, she was having to pull her suitcase with her weak arms, while he glided around the area with no problems, Hanna hated that stupid duffel bag that seemed to be big enough to hold enough for a week away, no way was it big enough, he defiantly had a secret wardrobe at his moms that he wouldn't admit too, she knew it, and if she was going to do anything for the next week, it would be to find it, but right now, she wanted to curl into a ball and lay on the floor until it was a time in the day when people were supposed to be awake

"Let me guess," Caleb started, stopping in his tracks and turning around to look at her "your arms hurt," he finished, shooting her a knowing look as she lowered her head at him, starring at the floor "and your feet," he smirked "oh wait, and you're tired too,"

"And I'm hungry," she teased, looking up into his eyes, she defiantly knew how to get what she wanted "and I'm nervous," she looked down at her completely un Hanna Marin attire "and I'm in sweats, which I've had ever since chunky monkey was my best friend,"

"What a hard life it must be, jetting off to Cali for a week," he teased even more, moving closer to her to place a kiss on her lips, and moving his hands to cup her cheeks to keep her face close to his, as she laughed finally cracking a smile for the first time since she had woken up "oh so you can smile?"

"Caleb," she giggled "we need to go," she added, nodding toward the electronic sign "well if we want enough time to get breakfast and shop in duty free, which by the way, we do,"

"Right," he stated, pulling away from her and squeezing her butt as he did "I forgot we have to turn everything into a shopping trip," he added, naturally taking the suitcase off of his girlfriend, and missing he smug smile she gave him

The past four months had only made them stronger together, thankfully, there was no more attempted murder trials, and they could just focus on being Hanna and Caleb, which meant him being dragged round shopping centres, and her sitting there while he worked on his computers, the month he was away at his moms had been hard for her to get through, and she was pretty sure Spencer had begun avoiding her because she was so snappy all the time, but they spoke every day, and within no time at all he was back home, he went to see his mom on weekends mostly now, but given he and Hanna had two weeks off school for Easter, Caleb decided it was time Hanna met his family and throw in a week in the sun

"Oh my gosh," Hanna started, and by the time Caleb could respond to her, she was paces in front of him, running toward what he could make out to be a shoe shop, Caleb couldn't help but snigger at his girlfriend, he honestly had never met someone whose life literally depended on the amount of shoes she had, and even once he returned from California the first time with a pair of Betsey Johnson's, he could have sworn she was more happy to learn that they were for her, rather than seeing him in the flesh for the first time in four weeks

"Hanna, you have those exact same shoes in your wardrobe at home," Caleb complained "and I'm pretty sure you don't need to spend that amount of money on another pair" he added, a look of horror sweeping across his face as he eyed up the rather outrageous price tag

"okay, get that look off your face, people will stare," she started, looking him straight in the eye and pulling a disappointed face his way "and if you paid closer attention to me, you would know that I have these jimmy Choo's in white, not red,"

"oh, you and I both know I pay plenty attention to you," he smirked down at her "and that's how I know you have an addiction to shoes," he started "and clothes, and handbags, and makeup," he finished, smirk still plastered on his face "need I go on?" hanna just blanked his whole speech, knowing he was right but not wanting to admit it, as she picked up the shoes and made her way to the store worker and asking for her size in the shoe, completely blanking caleb and leaving him to stare at her blankly at a shelf full of shoes as she continued to act as if he wasn't there, browsing her way though the shop some more until a woman brought out the shoes to try on, as she squealed like a child at a playground once they were on her feet, Caleb whipped his head round at the sound of Hanna and even he had to admit, those shoes made her legs look incredible, as per usual, and he doesn't even notice her starring at him while he takes in her beauty

"I can't hear you complaining about them now," she smirks down at him, bringing his attention back to her face as he looks at her with a blank expression "the shoes," she explained, starring at his confused face, "you're gawking," she elaborates as he nods his head in understanding

"Right," he says, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and handing her his debit card "you better go pay for them," he adds, watching the huge smile that creeps up on her face as she engulfs him into a bear hug

"Thank you thank you thank you," she exclaims kissing him hard on the mouth before running of to the register, while he stares into thin air, reality of what he is paying out hits him, God the things that girl can do to him, and she knows exactly how to do it.

* * *

The couple are now taking their seats on the plane, and by the way Hanna is biting at her bottom lip and tapping her hand continuously against her thigh, he can tell she is nervous, whether that's because of flying or because she's a few hours from meeting his mom, he does not know

"Han," he said, placing his hand over the top of hers on her thigh, to first off comfort her and secondly to stop her tapping "you okay?" He said, taking her chin in two of his fingers, so that she had no choice but to look at him

"Yeah," she brushed it off, "just flying makes me go weird," that and the fact she was meeting the woman that had given birth to her first love, and her husband, who she could easily admit, scared her, a lot

Caleb pulled up the armrest that was separating them and reached over to hold Hanna against his shoulder, squeezing her arm tightly and kissing the side of her head "you could go to sleep for a while, it's not even five yet and I'm pretty sure they're gonna turn the lights out, considering it's still the middle of the night,"

"Your right," she said snuggling up against his warm body "I'll see you in a few hours," she sleepily added and closed her eyes just for a little bit

* * *

Before Hanna knew it, she was being woken up, and not by movement on the airplane, from her boyfriend, as he kissed and sucked on her neck, his hands making their way into her sweats under the blanket and she finally realised where they were "Caleb!" She squealed, attempting to pull away from him as his hands travelled inside her knickers

"What?" He whispered knowing most people on the plane were fast asleep and the lights were dimmed, continuing as his hand moved further south to find her unconsciously wet, and she just groaned in reply as he began to rub and flick against her, and a smirk creeped on his face, at the way all her morals flew out the window, yeah he was pretty sure most of the people on the flight were either asleep, or on their way there but she was Hanna Marin, this wasn't what she would usually do, his thoughts were interrupted as her lips came crashing onto his to muffle her moans, his free hand, grabbed her cheek and brought her face closer to his as she gladly accepted as shuffled closer to him, as he finally pushed a single finger into her

"Caleb," she gasped, her whole body jerking at his movements as their lips parted momentarily

"Shh," he muted back, not wanting them to be found out as he added in a second finger and began pumping in and out of her at a much quicker rate, her moans becoming more and more exaggerated as he was forced to move his hand across her mouth to keep her quiet as she reached her brink and came apart all over his hand, before her body collapsed against his side, of course, he was still smirking, as per usual, as she finally lifted her head from his chest, face bright red, mostly from embarrassment but also because she was so worn out

"You're an ass and I hate you," she muttered, still leaning on his chest nevertheless

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed back "we both know that's not true,"

* * *

"Caleb I'm scared," Hanna admitted as they sat in the back of a blacked out jeep, as they made their way through California and headed towards Claudia's house, Hanna knew she, well William, had money, but hiring out, or having their personal driver collect them from the airport wasn't exactly necessary, and Hanna knew it was probably the latter, and both Claudia and William had personal drivers, whom were made to call them sir and madam, well that was what she was expecting the Dawson home to be like anyway, she had only gotten used to that kind of treatment whenever she went round Spencer's house, and she had known her since seventh grade

"Baby, despite what you're thinking right now, they're not that intimidating," Caleb chuckled, of course, he knew exactly what Hanna was going through, he had gone through the exact same feeling four months prior, but they had turned out to be a normal family, a little on the posh side, but James and clay acted like normal kids, and it was pretty obvious William tried to keep his professional self to his office and work areas of the house

"Caleb, there's a water fountain," Hanna stated, like it was supposed to all add up in his mind

"Because we're in Monecito Han," Caleb explained, looking at her blankly "everyone's rich,"

"True," she muttered, not paying any attention and looking out the window for any signs, nervously bitting her lip, she felt Caleb move a hand onto her thigh and squeeze it reassuringly, and she turned her head to smile contently at him

"Just ask to see her designer bag collection and you'll be talking for hours," he suggested, smiling at her "while I attempted to dodge Harvard questions from William,"

"Ooo, Harvard, get you," she teased, smiling at him as he placed a peck on her lips "my boyfriend, the geek," she added "if I knew you'd turn out like this I would have just dated Lucas instead,"

"I am not going to Harvard," he stated, staying very serious as she watched his movements, trying to find anything out about what he was thinking about colleges, he could literally get into any that he wanted, with Williams power, Claudia's money and his brains "and we both know Lucas wouldn't be able to do half the things I can do to you," he smirked, watching her as she went bright red and tried to figure out how to respond

"Yale?" She proposed "Oxford, even?" She added, ignoring his comment completely and smirking at him as he shook her head at her chuckling and looking out of her window

"We're here," he said, as the car rolled up to high metal gates, where a buzzer had to be rung, Hanna just kept quiet, amazed by the beauty of the area, as they drove down the long driveway in the middle of a field until they reached yet another fountain and the driveway circled around it, there were steps leading up to the house, and Hanna could already see it was over twice the size of her house, it looked very modern, but also expensive, like everything in the house was antique and cost more than her college tuition, honestly she thought the Kardashian house is smaller than this, Caleb's new Audi A8 clearly didn't even cost a penny for them, Hanna didn't even realise she had completely ignored Caleb, until he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead reassuringly "you good?"

"Yeah, it's just..its um, massive," she stuttered out, finally looking into his dark brown eyes as he smiled at her softly and kissed her lips hard, of course she responded kissing him back just as hard and moving her hands to the back of his nape and playing with the little bits of hair as she opened her mouth and he took full use of it and slid his tongue into her mouth as she moaned and turned her head slightly to get better access to his mouth, as his hands slid down to her arse to pull her closer to him and squeeze her, but Hanna quickly remembered where they were, and although the windows were blacked out, she was pretty sure Claudia knew they were there, considering the massive car on the drive and they'd had to get someone to open the gates for them "ca..Caleb," Hanna stuttered out "your moms expecting us,"

Caleb pulled his head away from hers, she was right, he definitely didn't want his mom meeting Hanna while his tongue was down her throat and his hand was pulling their groins together in the back of one of her cars "she's coming now," he said casually, seeing his mom, in a fitted midi dress and elegant heels approaching the car

"Shit, Caleb, I'm in sweats!" Hanna exclaimed, trying to find something to hid herself underneath for the next week "Caleb, please can we just go back, I don't think this was such a good idea," she begged, her head spinning as she couldn't keep still, her breathing becoming hitched

"Hanna, calm down," he replied soothingly, rubbing his thumb in circles on her cheek "please don't have a panic attack,"

"Caleb, what do I say to her? We don't even know what we're gonna say to her,"

"Hello?" He suggested, chuckling slightly, but clearly not taking the situation as serious as Hanna was, as he hopped out the car and gestured for Hanna to do the same

"Caleb, sweetie!" Claudia cried, running toward her eldest son, Hanna watched the scene as she climbed out the car, brilliant Caleb was like the perfect child to her, she could never believe Hanna was good enough for him, as she slowly made her way over to the pair "oh and you've finally brought Hanna," she smiled, walking over to Hanna and engulfing her in a welcoming hug, making Hanna feel a thousand times better already "Williams at work right now, so you'll have to meet him later Hanna, James is at school but clay is running round like a mad man in the garden," she laughed "I'll show you around and then we can head out to see him, I have loungers set up, you could probably do with some relaxing,"

"Thank you Mrs Dawson," Hanna smiled, as she felt Caleb take her hand in his and squeeze it in comfort and she smiled up to him

"Please, call me Claudia," the older woman smiled at Hanna "this is the main hall," she elaborated to Hanna, as she was stood near a statue with four different corridors heading off of it "you see, if I wanted to be really mean, I could put you down there," she pointed to her left "and Caleb in his room upstairs," Hanna's face went white as a sheet at her words, she could not be in the foreign environment without Caleb at least in a room near her "I'm joking sweetie, you can get that look off your face,"

"Oh," Hanna replied, awkwardly smiling as Claudia walked to her right to a large opening staircase

"Hanna this will be your room," she said "you can Caleb have a joint bathroom linking your rooms together," she smiled at Hanna, who clearly sighed in relief "but Caleb, no funny business,"

"Really mom?" He said, shaking his head at the woman "one of the maids will bring your bags up here by the way," he explained as Hanna's eyes went wide, they had maids, of course they did

"O..okay," she replied nervously

"Honey, you can relax, treat this as your home for the next week," Claudia smiled at her "now you can finally meet my live wire son," she added, walking back down the stairs and though a massive open planned kitchen and through a set of patio doors "Clay!" She called, gesturing for Hanna and Caleb to sit on the sun loungers "I have to get the last of the bits ready, and then pick James up from school, his only on half days at the minute, I'll be back in around a hour or so," she smiled, disappearing off into the house

"I know it's a lot," Caleb said, as Hanna began to take her sweats off "Hanna, what are you doing?" He said, watching his girlfriend

"I have a bikini on underneath this," she explained, lying down on the lounger in her two piece which Caleb couldn't help but admire, she had definitely brought one with a push up bra just to annoy him "stop starring," she said, even though her eyes were closed, he was definitely watching her, she could feel it burning a whole in her, "my eyes are up here, and they're closed," she huffed, as Caleb coughed uncomfortably and rested his head back against his lounger

"You're hot," he stated "can plus, we're not sharing a room for the next week, I can stare if I want,"

"Go ahead, be a creep,"

"I'm your boyfriend, and it's not creepy considering you like it," he challenged, sniggering slightly as she shook her head at him, her eyes still closed

"Whatever you say, Rivers,"

Caleb didn't reply, just sat up and pulled his shirt off, exposing his bulging abs and biceps and Hanna opened her eyes at the sound of rustling, and visibly drooled as she took sight of his muscular frame, he watched her doing it and laughed "stop starring perv,"

Hanna was about to reply, until she heard Caleb's name being bellowed from the end of the garden, and a little child just in his pants running toward him, past the trees at the back of the garden, around the side of the swimming pool and trampoline and up the steps to the decking where Hanna and Caleb were

"Omg Caleb," Hanna fussed, her head whipped up at the sound of his name being shouted "he is adorable,"

"Yeah well, you should have seen me at his age,"

"I'm picturing a toddler with a beanie?" She teased, moving over to him and messing up his now shorter hair

"Hi clay," Caleb stood up in just his jeans and bend down to catch the five year old and throw him up into the air showering kisses all over his naked toddler belly as he giggled uncontrollably, and all Hanna could think about in that moment was what an amazing dad he would make one day

"I missed ooo Caleb," the little boy mumbled through his laughter

"What are you talking about its been three weeks," Caleb laughed moving the boy to rest on his hip, in all honesty, Caleb had missed him and James too

"Too long Caleb," he smiled as Caleb sat on the patio bench just across from where Hanna was watching the interaction, quickly moving over to them to get in on the action "oh," the boy said, seeing Hanna walking over to him

"That's Hanna bud, do you remember her?"

"Hanna!" He squealed moving over and climbing onto her

"Hi clay," she smiled "are you having fun?"

"I wented on a hunt for bears in the trees," the five year old exclaimed

"Did you find any bears?" She asked, slightly amused by the boys imagination

"I found an ant!" He squealed happily as Hanna and Caleb both burst into laughter

"Did you give it a name?"

"Caleb," he boy admitted happily, moving back over to his big brother "I love Caleb," he told Hanna

"So do I," Hanna grinned, leaning up and kissing her boyfriends lips "and there's nothing hotter than him with a kid, and his muscles on show" she whispered in his ear, squeezing his thigh as she pulled away from him smirking as he shook his head at her, he couldn't wait for the week ahead with the one person he loved with all of his heart

"Caleb?" An older male voice called, making all three of them whip there heads round to find William dressed in his work attire, Hanna was intimidated just looking at him, he was tall, and grey, and she could tell that his suit was not very cheap at all, she suddenly felt very conscious of the fact she was clad in a bikini

"Dad!" Clay screeched jumping off Caleb and running to the mans side

"Hi son," he replied, hugging clays shoulder and moving past him over to Hanna and Caleb "good flight?

"Wasn't too bad," Caleb replied "this is my girlfriend, Hanna," he leant back so William could see Hanna, who was now covering herself with a towel she had found, much to Caleb's amusement

"How are you?" He asked to Hanna, who suddenly got chocked up and felt like her throat was swelling up, and she thought she was nervous before

"Good thank you, yourself?"

"I'm in the midst of a business meeting, but the network has gone down, and despite how I look, I'm not very technically invoked, firewalls and systems don't mesh well with me but give me a building and I'll lease it for double what it's worth," he joked slightly, Hanna just smiled in reply "Caleb, would you come give me and my partner a hand," it sounded more of an order than a question, but Caleb didn't fight him, and stood up

"I'll be quick," he whispered in Hanna's ear as he leant forward to kiss her on the lips quickly

"But son, put a top on," William chirped in, taking in Caleb's bare chest and Caleb nodded and did as William said

"Right, sorry,"

* * *

A few minutes after Caleb had left Hanna relaxed back into her sun lounger, towel unwrapped from her body as she tried to gain some energy considering how early she had been up, while Clay went back to running around the garden like the crazy little boy he was, after a moment Hanna began hearing voices in the background and soon enough Claudia came into view, along with another little boy who she assumed to be James

"Hanna you look way too relaxed for looking after my son," Claudia laughed as Hanna smiled in reply "usually when I give him to someone, they're pulling their hair out in two minutes, he must really like you,"

"His a great kid," Hanna smiled back, watching as James stepped back to behind his mothers legs, clinging onto her thighs, clearly he was the shyer boy out of the two

"This is James," Claudia introduced, pushing James forward a little "James this is Hanna, Caleb's girlfriend,"

"Caleb's here?!" The little boy said excitedly, pulling away from his mothers legs to look her in the eyes, as Hanna watched smiling, moving to a sitting position on the sun lounger

"His helping Mr Dawson out at the moment," Hanna told Claudia as she nodded at her

"Call him William, please," Claudia smiled back at Hanna "his in daddy's office right now, how about you go see clay, I'm sure his still here somewhere," Claudia laughed

"Mkay," he said, wondering off into the very large garden

"His not this shy when his around clay," Claudia explained "he helps with how shy he is around new people,"

"Two complete different extremes," Caleb's voice said, as he reappeared from inside the house, shaking his head slightly as he watched James gaining confidence around Clay

"What was that about?" Hanna asked, referring to William and his business partners

"Ill explain later," he smiled, moving over to sit next to her on her sun lounger and place a hand around her back comfortingly

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this and thank you for all the reviews on the last chapters, next chapter is the last, and I've been delaying writing it for so long but I guess I have to now, review x**


	30. Chapter 30: Monecito part two - the end

**Thought I'd update this today considering it's the last chapter and it was just sitting on my computer, I can't believe this is the end and I've been going back and forth on whether I think it's right, but hopefully you'll all enjoy and leave one last review. I tried to answer all of the questions over pm but for guests I obviously can't so..**

 **To the guest who asked if Caleb still smokes, yes and you'll see it at some point in this chapter,**

 **For the guest who asked about a sequel or epilogue, potentially, I haven't fully made my mind up yet but if there was I know what it would be on,**

 **Lastly the guest who asked about Hanna and Caleb being walked in on, it's not quite what you asked for but there is a little something with James in here.**

* * *

Monecito part two - the end

Hanna and Caleb had been visiting Caleb's family for two days now, the first they spent relaxing and allowing Hanna to get to know each of them, she adored clay and James from from the beginning. Today, they had went down to the beach, a short walk just outside of the Dawson's house, considering they lived pretty much on the seafront, because it was a Sunday all of them spent the day relaxing around the pool in the back garden, while Hanna sunbathed and help clay with his swimming, after she was straight on the phone to Emily letting her know, knowing how much she loved to swim, and tomorrow, there plan was to go to Disneyland in California, Caleb knew it was something Hanna wanted to do, and with all the family either in school or at work, it was the perfect opportunity for them to have alone time without four strong characters joining them, however Caleb was still yet to tell her what he spoke to William and his partner about

Hanna was currently sat in the guest room bed, she was in her pyjamas, using the time Caleb was outside the house having a cigarette wisely, by face timing Aria Emily and Spencer, whom were all at a joint sleepover in Spencer's barn, and even though she was enjoying a romantic trip in California, she felt a hint of jealously at the fact she was missing out on the sleepover

"Banana!" Spencer exclaimed as soon as she picked up, all three of the girls faces came into view

"Hey guys," Hanna smiled, putting in her earphones, and moving around until she was satisfied with how she looked

"How are you so tanned, it's only been two days?" Aria asked, popping in from the left hand corner, bowl of popcorn in hand

Hanna laughed in response "I can't believe you guys are having a sleepover without me,"

"Like you can complain, not all of us have boyfriends who fly us off to Cali," Emily chirped in from behind the camera, before she returned in her rosewood high shorts and a vest

"I bet you're spending the whole time having sex," Aria muttered, laughing slightly at Hanna, she rolled her eyes, this is exactly why she chose to wear earphones, there was two kids running round the house let alone parents

"Actually, apart from on the plane here, we haven't done any of _those_ types of things, we've been in separate beds and rooms,"

"Hanna, please tell me you didn't join the mile high club," Spencer judged, her eyes bulging out of her head

"God Spencer, I'm not that bad, and it was all him anyway," Hanna muttered, not really seeing the problem

"And by that you mean?" Emily asked, with almost a scared yet distinguished disgusted look on her face

"Okay, so you really want me to go into those details?" Hanna started "if I do that you have to tell me all about you and Alison?" Hanna teased, knowing Emily was insanely private about her new found romance, every time the girls asked her, her and Alison were just friends, but they knew it wasn't completely true

"You're right, I don't," Emily replied laughing "and besides me and Ali are just friends,"

"I still find it weird you're dating someone Caleb has had sex with," Hanna smirked, as Emily shook her head, clearly trying to hold back a laugh "what about you aria, made your mind up between Fitz or Jason yet?" Hanna teased her other friend, as she went bright red and didn't answer "what, it's not like I can grill Spencer about anything, her and Toby are never gonna break up,"

Spencer smiled at that comment, and Hanna laughed, she had never even known of those to having little arguments, it was like they just got along perfectly, her and Caleb were different, but Hanna believed they were made for each other, she wouldn't want to be too similar to her boyfriend, it would be boring for Hanna, but Spencer always seemed so happy with her and Toby's relationship "What are you guys doing anyway?" Hanna asked, laying down against her pillows

"We're about to watch the notebook," Spencer started, turning around the camera to show her coffee table filled with boxes of tissues, and comfort food "hence the supplies,"

"Me and Caleb could be Allie and Noah," Hanna said dreamily

"Okay you're spending way too much time with your boyfriend," Aria laughed in reply, shaking her head slightly at Hanna "I'm slightly jealous,"

"Where is he anyway?" Emily asked

"Outside, to smoke, he will be back in a minute," Hanna smiled "his probably talking to James or clay now,"

"Okay get that look off your face," Spencer scoffed

"What face?" Hanna replied innocently

"The one where you're thinking hopelessly about Caleb," Emily replied for Spencer, knowing exactly what she was talking about

"You haven't seen him around his brothers," Hanna started, the smile on her face only growing and growing "his going to make the perfect dad for our kids,"

"I hope you're talking about me," Caleb's voice said, making Hanna whip her head round her bathroom door, to see him walking towards her wearing just his sweats

"Who else?" Hanna smiled, pouting her lips and tilting her head to him and he leant down and pecked her lips

"Okay we better leave you two," Aria piped up, as Caleb smiled at the three girls on the screen, as Hanna took out her earphones so Caleb could hear

"Yeah bye Han," Spencer said

"Maybe you can finish what you started on the plane," Emily smirked, watching Caleb's shocked face as Hanna rolled her eyes

"Bye guys enjoy the sleepover!" Hanna finished, ignoring Emily's comment and hanging up the call

"Finish what we started on the plane?" Caleb smirked, watching as Hanna blushed in embarrassment "what exactly did you tell them?" He whispered seductively, climbing up on bed and pulling the covers back so he could climbed over her and hover above

"That I've been waiting for you to do some _things_ ," she smirked back at him, reaching for the back of his head and pulling some of the hairs at his nape, as his hands went inside her vest top and down into her pyjama shorts, smirking even more when he realised she wasn't wearing any underwear, as he moved his hand further down touching her

"What kind of things Hanna?" His whispered huskily, as he cupped her centre, feeling her getting wetter and wetter, he could recognise as her breathing became hitched that she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but what he was doing to her, he knew just how to get her wound up "answer me Hanna.." He teased, rubbing her even more, but refusing to push a finger into her

"That," she started, breathing out heavily "I want you to fuck me," she breathed out, as he finally pushed a finger into her as she grabbed onto his hair as he continued to pump in and out of her "now," she added, wanting nothing more than their bodies to join as one, Caleb understood completely and he pulled his finger out of her, and skilfully pulled her shorts down in the same motion, as she couldn't help but take her own top off, not wanting to waste any time, as Caleb paused to stare at her beautiful bare chest

"You're beautiful," he murmured, caressing her whole body, as her hands went down to the waist band of his sweats and pulled them past his butt and down his legs until he was able to kick them off completely

"I love you Caleb," she sighed, as he lined himself up with her body, he looked her in the eye, about to ask the words he made sure he always did before joining the two of them, but she simply understood before he said a word, and nodded up at him, leaning up to his lips to restart a kiss as he entered her fully, before pausing as she adjusted to his presence, before he started thrusting in and out of her "you taste like smoke," she muttered in a exhausted voice, throwing her head back

"Don't pretend you don't love it," he murmured, briefly parting their lips

"Wasn't going too," she sighed in reply, and Caleb didn't reply, just crashed his lips back onto hers, as he continued his movements in and out of her

Hanna would never grow tired of the feeling of them joining their bodies together in a moment so full of love and passion, as she turned him over and began to take control of the situation, grinding down on him and throwing her head back in pleasure, as he rested one hand on her thigh, and the other on one of her breasts, giving it all the attention he could, before sitting up and taking the other one into his mouth, moving his hand on her thigh to her lower back to keep her in place as she continued to move on top of him, he began thrusting his hips up to meet hers in the meantime, before he recognised her becoming weak and flipped the two of them back over, to thrust into her faster and harder than before as she tried her hardest not to scream too loud, neither of them wanted Claudia or even worse William walking in right now.

Caleb grabbed Hanna's headboard using it as a leaver to go into her harder as he felt her coming close to her peak, he didn't even realise how hard he was gripping the board until it collided with the wall and Hanna let out a little laugh through her moans, as he lowered himself back down to her and kissed her passionately, still thrusting into her as he felt her come undone around him, making him not far away either, and within a few more hard and fast thrusts he reached his peak inside of her, letting out a loud and estranged moan as he collapsed on top of her, cautious not to put all his weight on her tiny frame, before he pulled up enough energy to slid out of her and flopped on the bed beside her

"That was.." Hanna started

"I know," he finished, as Hanna moved over, curling up into his side and his arm went behind her head "I love you too, by the way,"

"I know," Hanna smiled up at him "and I hate to get rid of you so soon, but your moms gonna come in head any second with the boys to say goodnight, and I don't want them to be scarred for life," she laughed, kissing his neck lightly

"with your body, no one will be complaining," he smirked back at her, nonetheless, climbing out of bed to grab his sweats as Hanna visibly checked him out, and smirking back at him as he turned around and realised what she was doing shaking his head slightly as he left her to go for a shower

* * *

"Hanna!" Clay screamed as Hanna and Caleb walked into the kitchen for breakfast the following morning, he was sat at the large marble table along with James and Claudia with his cereal, as his brother sat eating them hungrily, keeping quiet as usual

"Hey Caleb," Caleb said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Hanna ran towards his two little brothers

"What time are you two off?" Claudia asked, raising her eyes from the newspaper she was reading while a maid fixed James lunch for school and Clays for nursery

"We want to get there for when it opens, so about 9," Hanna answered, moving toward the kitchen where Caleb was pulling what looked like pancake ingredients out of the fridge, Hanna walked up behind him, wrapping her arms round his waist and kissing his shoulder, he turned around in her arms and gave her a quick kiss

"You okay?" He asked her, knowing she was only being this affectionate because she was tired and was defiantly not a morning person, she just liked to sit and cuddle in bed for an hour before getting up, but clearly this morning, that wasn't happening

"Tired," she muttered, her head buried in his chest, he chuckled slightly, wondering if she was planning on falling asleep right there and then "are you making your pancakes?" She smiled excitedly, if being up this early meant Caleb was making pancakes, she would be doing it more often

"I am," he smirked, seeing her puppy dog eyes, he quickly pecked her lips and pulled away from her, moving to the island in the kitchen

"Mr rivers, I can make it for you," one of his mother and Williams maids spoke, Caleb just smiled and shook his head

"No thank you rose," he could see she was already busy prepared James and Clays food "I'll do it," he smiled back at her, as she nodded and continued with what she was doing, making a few pancakes and handing the plate to Hanna, before moving all the equipment to the sink

"Caleb, Hanna," Claudia called "I'm taking the boys up to get dressed, have fun today," she added, smiling at the two as she walked toward the hall "oh Caleb, I've left 100 dollars in your wallet for you, a treat, for you know," she added, before disappearing

"A treat?" Hanna smirked looking at Caleb as he moved around the kitchen, she was honestly mesmerised by him

He didn't reply straight away, Hanna looked at him with furrowed eyebrows as he tried around to look at her, clearly getting serious "about that," he chewed on his lips nervously, placing both his hands on the counter and looking at her

"Caleb what is it?"

"You wanna go to college in New York, right?"

"If I get in, yeah"

"Don't be stupid, you'll get in," he started "Han, I don't think I'm gonna go to college in New York," Hanna froze, her whole face dropped, she didn't know what that meant, was he moving here to Monecito or actually going to Harvard like William proposed, that was still a three hour drive, she would be over 200 miles away from the boy she loved, it explained why he would get a treat from his mom, getting into Harvard, with all these thoughts she couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes

"W..what?" She eventually stuttered out

"Or college at all really," he added, and Hanna felt like she needed to take a deep breath or she would have passed out, it was too early for this

"What?" Hanna, again asked nervously "please explain this a bit faster and stop saying it slowly on purpose," she added, seeing his signature smirk popping up on his face

"Well, turns out the problem with the network the other day with Williams partner was pretty major, if I wasn't there, they would have had to fly out the tech companies owner to fix it, I mean I didn't even know how good I was until he told me that,"

"That's great, but why does this affect where or if you're going to college?"

"Because," he breathed out, moving around the island to her, swivelling her stall around and placing his hands on both her cheeks "that man, William was trying to get a business deal with him, his a very successful man Han, he owns hotels all across the world, and he wants me to co run the IT system of his companies, as in plural, turns out the man who does it at the moment, his names Owen, is cutting back to half the hours, his 9 years older than me and he wants to spend more time with his wife and kids, so we both will do four days a week, obviously I might have to pop in the office on my days off if something goes wrong with the system but, it's real Han,"

"Caleb, that's amazing!" Hanna exclaimed, jumping into his arms "I'm so proud of you!" She whispered, realising that she had no idea where he would be working and the reality of them being apart dawned on her "where..where is it?"

Caleb smirked at her words, pulling away from her and looking into her watery eyes "just a little town called New York," he laughed, seeing her face as she again, threw herself at him

"I'm so proud of you," Hanna whispered, kissing him straight away, wasting no time I pushing her tongue into his mouth as he gladly returned the kiss, holding her close to him "I love you so much," she smiled breaking the kiss, before she crashed her lips back onto his "now all I need is to be accepted to FIT," she added, breaking the kiss again "and we can have little babies,"

"Shut up," he muttered, this time it was him who started the kiss, grabbing her face and pulling it onto his as she moaned loudly into it, as her hands went inside his t-shirt to feel his rock hard abdomen, however a quiet giggle snapped them out of there kiss, and they whipped their heads round to see James standing in the brick arch of the house laughing at presumably them kissing "what are you giggling at little man?"

"Kissing," he said quietly, trying to hold back his laugh as he began to get embarrassed of the attention "you're tongue was in Hanna's mouth, a..and Hanna's hand was everywhere" he stuttered out, now in a full on laugh, as Hanna went bright red and Caleb just chucked, as he moved to put the ingredients for their breakfast back in the fridge

"Just wait until you get your first girlfriend mister," Caleb chuckled moving over to his brother and messing up his hair "and my tongue was in my mouth only, so don't go sticking your tongue in girls mouths, it's not nice,"

"But you and Han-" the boy tried, but Caleb was quick to interrupt

"We're older, and we love each other,"

"Like my mommy and daddy?"

"Yes, like that, except we have no children and were not married,"

"So mommy and daddy put tongues in each other's mouths?" The boy asked, his face scrunching up, as both Hanna and Caleb tried to hold back a laugh

"You'll have to ask them James," Caleb smirked, as the little boy nodded and ran back off in the direction he came from, a massive smile on his face

"You do realise his gonna ask your mom that now?" Hanna laughed, shoving the last bit of pancake in her mouth

"You do realise you're supposed to cut a pancake up not just shove all of it in at once?" He smirked back at her as she shook her head, clearly not caring, she was way too comfortable with him

"You wouldn't have me any other way,"

* * *

"I can't believe I just met Minnie and Mickey Mouse!" Hanna exclaimed, just like a five year old child would as they walked away from the dressed up people, Caleb rolled his eyes, like he knew this wasn't going to happen

"Yeah, because I forgot mouses were human size and can speak," he sarcastically answered, linking their fingers together as she held onto a giant teddy he had won her as she ate a giant lolly

"Don't be such a downer Caleb," Hanna huffed "wait until we go on California Screamin'" she smiled up at him as he nodded at her, one thing they actually had in common was the love for roller coasters, they both absolutely loved them "I can't wait!"

"If we get lunch now then we can go on it a few times," he proposed, spotting a nice looking restaurant to eat in "what about here?" He asked her as she nodded at him

"I swear the only food they do here is burgers and they cost like 30 dollars," Hanna said, wrapping her arm around Caleb's waist as he ordered the food he knew she wanted

"Good job I love you," he smiled down at her as she did the same back to him, getting lost in each others eyes for a moment, before Caleb unconsciously took his change from the cashier before he joined their lips in a quick and appropriate kiss

"Today's been perfect," she smiled as they sat down in the restaurant area and began eating, sitting next to each other rather than opposite, and Caleb rested a hand high on Hanna's thigh

"It's only 3 in the afternoon, and my plan is to take you on a romantic ride on mickeys fun wheel when it gets dark," Caleb said, half sarcastically, but he actually was planning on taking her on it, he knew they could get an amazing view of the area which was so foreign to her

"I can't wait," she smiled, looking at all the people around them "why does that girl keep starring at you?" Hanna asked,nodding toward a girl who was facing them, she wasn't starring at both of them though, just Caleb

"Probably thinks we're a bit young to be here alone," he suggested, squeezing her thigh comfortingly

"Or that you're a bit hot," she muttered, clearly not impressed

"Just a bit hot?" He teasingly smirked at her, but she kept her eyes pealed on that girl "look at me Han," he whispered, and as she turned her head to face him, her lips came crashing onto his as if he was waiting for her, as he wasted no time in using his tongue to lick her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth, which she happily granted and moaned as he did so, before they knew it they were in a full on make out session in front of the whole resort park, as Hanna grabbed him at the nape to get more of him close to her and his hand went down to squeeze her butt close to his, as she reluctantly pulled away, knowing if she didn't, sooner or later people would start to stare, and as she opened her eyes, the girl had gone, and a sly smile crossed her face in victory "happy?" He asked her

"Ecstatic," she smiled back leaning into him, she felt him moving so looked across to see what he was doing "Are you even allowed to do that hear?" She asked, watching him taking a cigarette from its packet

"There's marked out smoking spots, ones over there" he said, pointing toward the monsters inc ride around the corner as she nodded and smiled "I know you find it sexy," he smirked at her "come on admit it," he begged "I've brought you all the way to Disneyland, you have to say it,"

"Okay," she started "I find you smoking so incredibly hot," she huffed "there you happy now?"

"Very," he smirked back, as Hanna whipped out her phone and became engrossed in it "what are you doing?"

"Posting a picture of me in my Mickey Mouse ears," she smiled massively "you know the one we got that man to take of us in front of the castle," she added, showing him the picture, it was Hanna smiling toward the phone and Caleb clearly trying not to be seen getting a picture taken as his lips rubbed over Hanna's hair, his arms were around her waist and she thought it described them perfectly

"You look so cute," Caleb chuckled, moving away from her as he stood up, cigarette resting in his mouth "you coming?" He murmured the best he could

"No I'm good, I don't want to smell like smoke and ash,"

caleb rolled her eyes at her, he knew for a fact she loved watching him smoke "well I'm not leaving you here alone, so up you get and I'll take you on any ride you want afterwards," he proposed, taking her by the hand as she stretched her leg over the bench

"good job I brought perfume with me," she muttered, as Caleb just rolled his eyes in response, leading her toward the area

* * *

It was dark now, however, as promised, the couple had just taken there seat on mickeys fun wheel, and Hanna hadn't realised just how high up it went, as she was shaking, she loved rides and roller coasters but big wheels were not exactly her favourite, she didn't know why but she always thought that they would just blow away in the wind, it was a genuine fear, but she knew once she was up there, the view would be too spectacular too miss out on

"What's the matter?" Caleb asked, his hand was resting on her thigh and her hand was on top of his

"Do you reckon the pod can fall off?" She asked nervously, tapping her foot and waiting for something positive to hold on too

"No Hanna, it's been here for years," he smiled back at her, rubbing her thigh reassuringly

"But what if it's decayed over time and no ones realised it and now we're on it and it's all rusty and then what will we do, Caleb we will fall of into the-" Hanna went on, but Caleb was quick to intervene as he recognised her spiralling

"Hanna, Hanna," Caleb said, cutting her off and catching her attention "look at me okay, just focus on me," he added, looking deeply into her eyes to make sure he had all of her attention "do you feel safe?"

That was a trick question, Hanna always felt safe around Caleb, ever since she had met him all those months ago "always," she whispered back

"Then just focus on that okay," he reassured, wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders and bringing her into his embrace, as they sat quietly, watching the view as the ride went higher and higher until they were right at the top "Hanna look," he smiled "it's amazing,"

"Beautiful," Hanna added, holding on tight to Caleb, he was her completely safety and she didn't need anyone else as long as she was with him

He mentally held himself back from saying some cheesy comment about her being beautiful, he knew it would ruin the moment they were sharing "I knew you'd love it," he smiled, watching a she became more and more comfortable at the height

"Of course you did," she smiled, leaning her head against his chest "Caleb," she started, as he looked down at her as if to say to carry on "I'm so in love with you," she smiled, beginning to get watery eyes as she felt a rush of emotions at once, suddenly the fact he had brought her all the way to Monecito had settled in and she was the most grateful person ever, she didn't know if it because of the way he had completely calmed her down over the past ten minutes, or because of the amazing view they were witnessing but she just had to vocalise everything she felt for him in that moment "as long as I have you I don't need anyone else,"

Caleb smiled at her, this was most definitely the most memorable moment they'd shared together "I've always felt like moving to rosewood was the smartest thing I've ever done, Hanna you haven't just become my neighbour, but you've become the one person in is whole world I care most about, you've taught me not only that love exists but that I'm capable of loving someone more than anything else,"

Caleb wiped her watering eyes and kissed her on the forehead as he brought her in close to his body, keeping each other warm in the breezy California evening as they both reflected on whom they've become individually, but more importantly, how they've grown together, and how they would continue too.

* * *

 **Wow, I still can't believe I've finished my first story, thank you to every single person who reviewed over the past 30 chapters, I can't believe I've reached just under 200 reviews, and I haven't seen not one of them as negatives, I would have never imagined having such a great response with so much support and I'm so glad you all liked it, please review one last time and let me know if you want an epilogue and I'll be happy to write it x**


	31. Epilogue - We Made It

**Sorry this took so long to update, but I wanted it to be perfect and I rewrote most of it a couple times, but the epilogue is here and I hope you all enjoy..**

* * *

Epilogue - We Made It 

"Thanks so much for helping Han," Caleb muttered, using all his strength to lift wooden pieces of her bed into the second delivery van they had hired out for two days, Hanna started college on Monday at FIT after she had worked her ass off in senior year to achieve the grades she needed to a) make her dad proud enough to give her half of her tuition money and b) actually get into the classes she wanted, she was lucky enough that Caleb, being the loving and caring boyfriend he was had happily agreed to pay whatever tuition money her dad wouldn't, given that Kate had gotten into Yale and Tom was oh so proud of her

"Caleb I'm ill," she groaned back, slipping her sunglasses over her eyes as she stood watching her gorgeous boyfriend tense is muscles as he lifted the pieces into the van, she knew she was starring, but with her mirrored glasses he would never know, and after all the first time she ever saw Caleb, he was doing this exact thing with his stuff moving into his aunts, she was reminiscing, not being lazy

Once the furniture was safe in the van, Caleb stomped back down Hanna's front garden to meet her "you're not sick Hanna, you're hungover," he started, shaking his head at her "there's a difference,"

"You're no saint Caleb," she remarked back sassily "and plus that was my last night with Em Aria and Spencer for ages!"

"No?" He asked, turning his lips into a smirk as his hands to each of her hips

"I don't know how you recovered so quickly, but I'm pretty sure one hour into the night you asked me to marry you," she sniggered back as he shook his head in recognition smirking at her "and I'm pretty sure we had hot drunk sex when we got back,"

"About the marriage," he replied, digging his hand into his trouser pocket and pulling out a little light blue box, Hanna immediately recognised it as the shade of tiffanys and gasped in anticipation as Caleb handed it to her

She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows as she slowly opened the box "you know if this is a marriage proposal I'm going to have to say no due to the fact you're not even on one-" she stopped what she was saying as she looked down to see a beautiful ring, with a diamond knot on the front of it, the initials H&C engraved on the inside on the ring, as tears came straight to her eyes

"Promise me forever?" He whispered to her, his hand coming up to cup her cheeks as his thumb wiped the tears falling out of her eyes

"Forever," she replied, leaning up to kiss him hard on her mouth as his hands went down to wrap around her waist and hold her closer and hers went to his nape pulling at his hair, as Caleb slipped his tongue into Hanna's mouth causing her to moan in appreciation

Spencer and Toby, who were approaching Hanna's house as they saw the two of them now deep in a make out session, laughed to themselves "you two have to pull away for air at some point right?" Toby asked as they turned into Hanna's front garden, coming to help with the moving

The two pulled apart due to the interruption and smiled happily, not saying a word but staying close "okay, why are you so happy, Hanna are you pregnant?" Spencer asked with a huff, still the jealous girl she always was

"Jeez no Spence, we have to wait at least five years for that, after how hard I worked to get into FIT,"

"So why are you both smiling like idiots then?"

"Spencer, were moving into our first apartment together in New York, can't we just be happy?"

"I thought you'd both be grumpy, given the state you were in last night,"

"Spence, it was my last night around my best friends, after this weekend, I'm not gonna see you for like, months," Hanna replied, getting a little emotional, as Toby and Caleb sensed the girl talk coming on and took it as their cue to go upstairs and bring down the last of the things "I'm gonna miss you so much," Hanna said as she ran into Spencer's arms "who's going to be there to correct me in New York,"

"Well who in Upenn is going to come out with the one liners that you always have," Spencer replied, her words muffled by Hanna's shoulder, tightly wedged against her

"Is this whole weekend gonna be us drunk and crying in each other's arms with tubs and tubs of chunky monkey?" Hanna's asked, spencer and Toby were staying in a hotel near to Hanna and Caleb's apartment for the weekend, given that Spencer didn't start until the Monday either and Toby was driving the second delivery van up to New York anyway, and unlike Aria and Emily, Spencer didn't have to move into a different state for college, so she agreed to help Hanna move, and who wouldn't want a trip to New York the weekend before college starts "I'm going to feel like I did in tenth grade,"

"No," Spencer stated, pulling away from Hanna "it's gonna be us and our two super hot boyfriends getting drunk and going to see the statues in Central Park that I'll know you'll love,"

"Sounds like fun," Hanna sad smiled, wiping away a previous tear as Spencer caught sight of the shining ring on her finger

"Sporting bling?" Spencer asked, Hanna looked a her fuzzily, watching her line of sight as she realised she was starting at the ring Caleb had given her minutes before

"It's a promise ring, from Caleb," she contently smiled, showing off her dimples as she played with the knot on the front of it "he gave me it just before you guys got here,"

"Hence the pda make out," Spencer laughed, adding up all the clues as Hanna laughed back, just as Caleb and Toby reappeared both carrying three cardboard boxes each and loading them into the van

"You really put aside one box especially for teddies?" Toby asked, nudging Hanna on he arm as she smiled shyly back

"What?" Hanna started "if you don't remember three years ago I was 40 pounds over weight and had no friends,"

"You weren't over weight Hanna," Caleb interrupted, cigarette in his mouth ready to light

"You know you won't be allowed to do that in our new home," Hanna ordered, ignoring his comment as Caleb breathed out the first puff of smoke

"You say that now," he teased back, before inhaling more of the cigarette

"Yeah and I'll still be saying it when we move into our first actual house,"

Caleb was about to reply, but he heard the clicking of heels along pavement coming towards them, turning around he saw Ashley Marin in her work attire, popping home as promised to say goodbye and wave them off, Caleb quickly tried to discreetly hide the cigarette behind his back as Ashley ran and engulfed Hanna into a tight hug "i was so worried I was going to miss you," Ashley breathed out, finally letting go of her daughter as she smiled sadly at her

"You know I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye mom," Hanna smiled, keeping an arm wrapped around her mothers waist as Spencer and Toby disappeared inside the house to gather the last few bits

"Put that cigarette down and come here you," Ashley smiled, as Caleb went a little red but did what the older woman said and brought her into a tight hug "I'm going to miss you too," she added solemnly

"I'll miss you too Ashley," Caleb agreed "but don't worry, I'll look after Hanna,"

"Oh I know you will," she laughed "I'm more worried about you never quitting that horrid habit of yours," she raised her eyebrows at him as he coughed awkwardly "the next time I see you there shall be none of that,"

"I doubt he will want to walk up and down 10 flights of stairs just to have a cigarette so he will soon have no choice anyway," Hanna smiled smugly, moving over to Caleb as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder "in our shoebox there will be no smoking,"

* * *

"Well the phrase shoebox was accurate," Caleb chucked as they brought in the last of the boxes into the apartment, Spencer and Toby had left a few minutes ago to sign into the hotel and get ready for an evening out, leaving Hanna and Caleb to unpack the best they possibly could

"It's cosy," she smiled, walking past him to go and see the rest of their new home, it was mostly open plan, the kitchen had a breakfast bar and then to the left of that was where they'd put the sofa opposite the fireplace and make it into a lounge, where Hanna was picturing a bookshelf, kind of like a makeshift wall, before their bed would be, right opposite the balcony doors so they would get a lot of light in the morning, and then he bathroom had a fold in half door connecting to the bedroom

"Cosy," Caleb commented "but tiny," he finished, laughing slightly "will we even find a single bed in here?"

"Well if we don't, we will just have to do certain activities on the floor," she smirked up at him, trying to make him feel better about the situation, she knew that within a few years they'd be able to afford a bigger place, but for now, Hanna thought it was perfect, as approached him, wrapping her arms up around his neck as she starred deeply into his brown orbs "who'd of thought two years ago we'd be moving in together,"

"Me," he smiled "from the moment I saw you perving on me," he smirked, lowering his lips onto hers, as she moulded hers against his, enjoying the feeling of their lips playing with each other's, before Caleb quickly slipped his tongue into Hanna's mouth, making her moan against him pushing her tongue into his mouth, now fully in a make out as Caleb led Hanna backwards trying to find something - anything - to lean on, as his hands went to grasp her arse as she tripped over the box she had dumped on the floor as fell straight on her butt as Caleb fell after, in an attempt to save her as they both erupted in a fit of giggles lying on the floor "you're so clumsy," Caleb laughed, his lips just inches away from Hanna's as she laughed along with him

"At least now you've finally found somewhere to lean," she laughed, lifting her head up slightly to start a new kiss as he used his hand to slide up her long smooth legs and hitch it around his waist, his hand finding its way into her skirt, as she peeled off his t-shirt, neither of them breaking the kiss as he reached the waist band of her thing and pulled the flimsy material down her leg, as Hanna's hands went directly to Caleb's pants, unzipping them and pulling both them and his boxers down far enough to free himself from the restriction, as Hanna grind her hips up to his, as he pulled her dress over her head, and skilfully unhooking the clasp of her bra, grinding his hips down to show the effect she was having on him as she let out a sigh of appreciation, he had defiantly gotten bigger in that sense over the past two years and all she was thinking about was their journey as a couple as he made them one, entering her slowly and making sure she was comfortable before he began thrusting in and out of her

It never turned him on more than thinking he was the only one she had ever been with in this sense, and hopefully the only one she would ever be with, he never ever wanted to lose her as he kept pulling in and out of her faster and faster until he felt all her tell tale signs he had always recognised, he slowed down his actions, to pound deeply inside of her, as she let out little squeaks every time he went deeper, finding a cushion from the box she had tripped over and signalling for her to lift her hips up as he placed it under her, creating a new found depth inside her as he sped up his pace and she came all around him, letting out a deep sigh as he followed almost immediately after and collapsed on her sighing loudly and pulling out of her, gathering just enough energy to roll off her tiny frame and pull her into his arms

"I think we should just ditch the bed every time," Hanna giggled, curling herself into Caleb's chest as he huskily laughed at her comment, kissing her sweaty forehead and taking her hand in his, as he reached for the ring on her finger and started to fiddle with it, smiling to himself like an idiot while she was none the wiser, completely drained on his chest

* * *

The next thing Caleb knew, he was being woken up by banging on their apartment door, he quickly grabbed a throw out of a random cardboard box and covered Hanna's naked body and slipped his boxers on, trying his hardest not to wake up Hanna as he headed toward the door, completely unaware of the time until he found himself stood in front of a dressed up Spencer and Toby, surely they couldn't have been asleep that long

"You ok man?" Toby asked, clearly trying to hold in a laugh as he took in Caleb's messed up hair and him just in his boxers "did we interrupt something?"

"No, we just fell asleep, what's the time?"

A smirk appeared on Spencer's face immediately as they entered the apartment "fell asleep naked?" She asked, taking in Hanna lying on the floor

"Something like that," Caleb laughed, putting his jeans and shirt back on "Han will probably want to redo her hair,"

"Yeah I'm not surprised," Toby smirked "were you christening the place or something,"

"Ha-ha," Caleb replied bluntly, moving over to gently wake Hanna up, she let out a few yawns and groans before fully coming to her senses and sitting up in shock

"Spencer, Toby," she started "what are you doing here?" She added, pulling the throw up to make sure her decency was covered as she stood up and grabbed all her clothes, making her way to the bathroom

"We have dinner reservations in an hour Hanna," Toby explained laughing slightly, as she nodded in understanding

"Do you guys want a drink?" Caleb asked "we have champagne we picked up on the way?"

"Sure," Spencer and Toby answered in sync as Hanna stood up, making sure the throw was tightly wrapped around her as she made her way toward the bedroom, Caleb and Toby engrossed in boy talk as Spencer followed Hanna toward the bathroom

"Wouldn't really be a proper goodbye if we didn't walk in on the two of you," Spencer half laughed, walking toward Hanna who was now in the bathroom trying to sort out her hair

"It's not like the roles haven't ever been reversed Spence," Hanna smiled looking toward the mirror "God why is it so easy for boys, Caleb is in the exact same boat as me but now everyone is waiting on me because I couldn't keep my legs closed," Hanna grumpily said, the weight of the day probably finally getting to her, Spencer wasn't even sure if she'd had time to sit down for more than five minutes, Spencer shut the door for some privacy and took Hanna into a long hug, sensing her mood

"I'm pretty sure Caleb was just as involved as you were, and besides, we said we would come to yours for drinks before hand anyway, it's only half seven and the reservation is for nine Han," Spencer smiled, letting Hanna free as she smiled, her eyes glasses over slightly, it was then Spencer realised there was something else wrong, probably nothing major knowing Hanna but she worried about little things "what's really the matter?"

Hanna stayed quiet for a moment, trying to think of how to say what was wrong "I'm just..I'm scared Spence," she strutted, clearly on the verge of tears "I mean I have Caleb, and you know how in love with him I am, but you know that time we didn't speak for two days because of that thing he said about my dad being useless and then I said that he wouldn't know because he doesn't even have one, even though my dad is useless, I just completely lost my temper and said something I shouldn't have, but that's not the point, the point is that when that happened I literally lived at your house and what if I lose my fabric swatches or Caleb gets a tough project at work or if something else, I don't have my mom, or you or Em or Aria and its just us here and now we're grown up and I love it, I love the idea of everything but were bound to argue over something at some point and I have no one else here but I don't want to argue and what if we're not re-"

"Hanna, Hanna," Spencer calmed "slow down," she started "New York is not on the moon, I'm a two hour drive away and so is your mom, and so is Toby, who is basically a brother to you, and let's be real, you and Caleb are more in love than anyone I've ever met in my life, I mean his promised you for the rest of his life already, and you look in each other's eyes and every argument you've ever had is forgotten," she smiled, moving a hand to wipe away a single fallen tear on Hanna's cheek "besides, Caleb's mom is all the way on the other side of North America, I think he has more to worry about than you," Spencer laughed as Hanna let out a small giggle too

"You're right Spence," Hanna smiled genuinely "you're always right,"

"And I'm sure I'm right when I say that tomorrow, you are not gonna be waking up till the afternoon, because you are seriously tired young lady," she smiled at Hanna, as Hanna copying her expression and brought her into a warm hug "promise me you'll move back to rosewood at some point in your life?"

"Of course," Hanna smiled, pulling away from the hug "I can't go my whole life not seeing you for months on end,"

"Good," Spencer smiled opening the bathroom door once Hanna was sure she was ready "now get ready or we really will be late,"

* * *

Apart from the exquisitely nice yet expensive meal him and Toby went halves on, Caleb had felt like he hadn't actually seen Hanna for most of the night, they were in a club in New York, and as him and Toby were sat contently at the bar with their drinks in hand, he was drunk, but he wasn't out of control, Spencer and Hanna clearly liked to dance when they were drunk, and that was exactly what they had been doing the whole night while Caleb sat smiling at the enjoyment he saw on Hanna's face as she came into sight, laughing away with Spencer, probably recording a snapchat video, clearly thinking they looked good doing the dancing they were, but Hanna was never really a dancer and Caleb found himself laughing but falling more and more in love with Hanna as she let out her usual goofy self, not giving a care in the world

"Calebbbb," Hanna sang, skipping over to him, which looked incredibly hard considering the heels she had on, he smiled as he saw her coming, but before he could say anything she was kissing him, moving her hands to cup his cheeks, as he gladly accepted what she was doing, his hands running down her back to firmly squeeze her butt "come dance with me," she pleaded, pulling away from his lips just enough, he could still feel her breath on his lips, as she recognised his reluctance "please," she muted pecking his lips again "please," she repeated herself, placing another quick kiss on his lips "please,"

"Fine," he muttered, he knew that when they were up, the last thing they'd be doing was dancing, as she took his hand and leading him to dance, and within two seconds of her grinding on his crouch, her head was turned to face him and all of a sudden they were in a deep make out session in the middle of the dance floor, Hanna turned her body around to get better access to Caleb's mouth as he pushed her head firmly towards him, making the kiss deeper as they hungrily kissed each other, stumbling there way to the corner of the club, gaining some privacy as they continued to make out, never breaking their kiss, as Caleb's hand starting sliding up her white backless dress and up her thigh, teasing her, when he knew himself, they couldn't actually do anything there and then, they were just torturing each other, neither of them knew how long they'd been kissing for before Hanna reluctantly pulled them apart

"Let's go on the roof," she smiled mischievously, moving just left of where they were and going through a door and what felt like a million stairs, as Hanna almost fell backwards, Caleb took it as his cue to lift her bridal style up the remaining steps and out onto the roof as they felt the crisp New York air hit themselves "I know you have a thing for roofs," she teased as he put her on her feet and walked more toward the edge, Caleb would never admit it but she knew he randomly went onto the roof of buildings just to reflect on everything he went though as a child, as Caleb came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they stared into the New York night, no words were needed as they both realised in each other's embrace that was them now, New York would be where they start the rest of their lives together, the faint music coming from the club dulled as Caleb placed a delicate kiss onto Hanna's cheek "forever," Hanna muttered, pulling her hand out in front of her as they both took in the gorgeous ring on her finger "I love you," she turned her head and smiled up to her doting boyfriend and the love of her life, "we really did it," she whispered, signalling to the fact that their dream of moving to New York had turned to a reality

"I always knew we would," he whispered back, how his life had gone from living on the streets to now being in New York with the one person who meant the most to him in the whole world, he didn't know, all he knew was that they were no where near the end of their crazy life together

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that and thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, this story is really over now and I couldn't be more thankful for the amazing response it's had, I would never had imagined getting over 200 reviews on my first story, so thank you x**


End file.
